Lily Blossoms
by toboelily
Summary: Sequel to Vampires Lovely Assistant. Lily, now mentally in her later twenties, is becoming more of a vampire, and learning their ways. She is slowly but surely becoming more aware of herself, but she's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1 The Pilot Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan. Only Lily.

oOo

Forehead, not Forward,

I type weird bcz I nvr passsd my computer class. so excus eroerrs :3

But I did remember that the longest word you can spell with the top letters is "typewriter".

There. You may have learned something today. If you did not, you should go learn something.

oOo

_"You're slow, like most men, but you'll catch up soon and realize you love me as much as I love you."_

The night was coming to an end. Maybe the sun had already come up. I could tell this because of how many vampires had already retired to their coffins or passed out before they could do so. There were only a few of them still wrestling or drinking, they seemed close to their limit. Stumbling around.

I was alright, having only had blood or water. The only reason I was still up was because I was amused with the show that no amount of money could buy.

Mr. Crepsley was one of the ones still hanging on. I had never seen him like this before and wasn't about to miss it. To my surprise, he was holding an impressive winning streak.

By this time I was sitting alone in the pews of the Hall of Games, where at this point, I was pretty much invisible to everyone. I watched as Mr. Crepsley flipped and then pinned his opponent. They laughed together as he helped him to his feet.

"Let... lemme try that... hey lemme trrrry thatagain!" The other vampire slurred.

"No... You-eer... you er too drunk tofight me." My mentor slurred back to him. (Now you see why this is funny?)

"I doncare."

"Me neither but I... IIIIIII am tireduh winnin'."

They laughed together as they joined the other few drinking from the barrels of ale. I continued to observe from across the room as they sang, drank, and tried to tell stories of times before I was even born. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying from where I was, there was a slight echo that distorted the sound for me, but I was content with just watching.

One by one they left until only three remained.

While one of the other two continued his drunken ramblings, Mr. Crepsley glanced up and saw me. I could see that he hadn't realized I was there. He grinned before turning back to the vampire.

I leaned back against my seat and stretched my legs over the one below me. I closed my eyes and listened to their voices to make out what was being said. After a while I could make out a few words, but not enough to form proper sentences.

Another few minutes and someone else left. A few more and my mind started to wonder. I was thinking about the possible Trials to come. They could be anything. Really. I have know way of knowing, short of actually asking someone. I am going to need these few days to recover. I should be resting now. Not staying up late. I have nothing to prove by doing this. I should go to bed. Yeah. It's definitely time.

That's when I realized I was surrounded by silence. Save for the sound of footsteps slightly stumbling toward me.

I opened one eye and discovered it was only Crepsely. Not like it would have been anyone else. I sat up as he got closer.

"Not schleeping...were you?" He asked with a laugh. Leaning on the seat where my feet had been.

"No, I was thinking, really hard with my eyes closed." I gave him a crooked smile.

"You... you uh... smartalek." He grinned back. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Are you ready to crash?" I asked.

"...mmm...huh?"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" I asked slowly.

"It izzzz about thattime. You were allbyyour... self over here. Being so quiet. Why?" He squinted up at me.

"I wanted to see this night to the end."

He climbed higher, leaning his hands on the seats on either side of me. "Thatduzznawt... answer my qweshchun."

Personal bubble popped. But I knew drunk people had problems with proximity.

"I mean, I wanted to be the last one to go to sleep. To see this night to the end." I said, inching away from him.

"You 'n' your... you 'n' your lil' quirks." He smiled, and I could smell the alcohol thick in his breath.

"What quirks?" I asked.

"Well not... not quirks like _quirks_ but more like those little things..." He held up his right hand, two fingers barely appart. "...Little littlelittlelittle things you do."

"Uh huh."

Instead of placing his hand back, opposite of the other one, it came to rest above my knee.

"When I firss metchew..." He paused to scratch his scar... while maneuvering his hips between my knees.

"_Mister_ Crepsely." I gasped as his left hand found its way to my waist. Fingers reaching all the way to my spine.

He didn't make any further movements after that. I decided I might be able to talk him out of trying anything stupid. I just needed to get his attention.

"L-Larten?" I tried.

"Maalorrra..." He breathed as he pulled me closer to him, and then pressed his lips to mine.

oOo

_A.N.: Yes. I realize how effing short it is. Tee hee. Just a taste of what is to come. Whether you like it or hate it leave me a review. (constructive criticism?) Seriously though, I like to know what you think. _

_A.N.: Tell me what you think of the preview! Please and seriously!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Festivities Begin

Disclaimer: Refer to all previous chapters.

Not all chapters will be as short as the last. If you are joining me now, you have not really missed out on much, as nothing that could be considered "romantic" has happened between my OC or any other characters. I mean it would be nice if you could R&R on the first one, but whatever. Is anyone even reading this part? Well start the story now.

oOo

The "needles" in the cave where the Trial was were much sharper and closer together than the ones I practiced in. But Arra Sails and Vanez Blane had coached me well. I could keep my balance pretty well and soon had a slow, but also steady, and quiet pace going.

Moving only one limb at a time, and always watching where I was stepping. It soon became muscle memory, and I worked like a robot. More focused than ever before.

Not many vampires had shown up for my Trial. Of course Mr. Crepsely was there. As well as Gavner Purl and Seba Nile. Harkat was there too, but he was the only other one I knew.

None of the Princes were present either. Vanez complained to the guard that the Trial should be postponed until one of them could make it. The guard cited some past Trials where no Princes were present. So, Vanez asked me if I wanted to push the point.

"I just want to get this over with." I had said. "Let's do this."

I was starting to regret that choice, but quickly shut that thought out. It was too late to worry about that.

More importantly, I was losing focus. My hands were getting more cut and torn. As well as my arms, legs, back, elbows, sides, shoulders, hips, back, face, feet, toes... yeah. Blood loss was one common cause of failure, but there were only two that could be considered deep. The rest were mere oozing scratches.

At some points the stalagmites and stalagtites were so close together that I had to lay myself flat to wriggle through them. Those were the worst cuts. All over my front and back. At first all the scratches and cuts hurt, but soon I became used to the sensation, and it only hurt when the cut occured.

The only thing that really bothered me was the heat. I was sweating like crazy. On top of that, I was wearing a tight leather outfit- so it wouldn't get caught on the sharp points. Many vampire wore no clothes during this Trial, but I wasn't about to do that in front of a bunch of strangers.

I was able to get a good grip at the halfway point, and took a few minutes to rest. The ceiling was high enough for me to stand up and stretch my stiff limbs.

I wiped my hands on the shorts I brought. But there was already so much blood on them that it made no difference. I reached over to a pile of dirt and used it to dry my palms. The dirt got under my skin and burned so bad my eyes watered, but the pain subsuded and I continued.

I was passing the three quarter point when I made my first mistake. I was sliding on my belly between the stalagmites and stalagtites again when I put my weight on one that broke off at the tip. There was a very sharp crack that echoed through the cave, and I crashed into two more before I could catch myself.

The sound grew as it bounced off the walls. I stared up to the ceiling and watched the stalagtites begin to shake and fall. I wasn't too worried about the ones falling all around me. More concerned with the biggest one hanging directly over me.

_Ooooof course it is..._

I thought about dodging it. But the sound it would make would cause everything around it to come down also. I rolled over and stared straight up at it. Watching as it started to shake, slightly at first. Then more. Then...

**CRACK!**

It hung suspended in the air for a moment. In that moment I made my decision. I watched as gravity took over, the enormous weight of it coming down on top of me. I braced my back against the flat rim of the one I'd broken and raised my hands and feet up to meet the falling stake.

It slid between my hands and feet, slicing my fingers and toes. My breath caught from the pain, but I kept myself from yelling out. Instead I pressed my limbs closer slowing the fall. It finally came to a stop after pressing into my stomach enough to barely draw blood. I very slowly let out my breath. Inhaled. Exhaled. Counting to ten. Keeping my mind calm.

_Okay... am I still alive? Yes. Everything still hurts. Good. ...I'm sliced up all over._

I glanced all over my newly exposed flesh and flowing blood. I needed to be quick now. Carefully I set the fallen stalagtite next to the stalagmite I'd broken, and crawled out from between the tight space. I took that moment to rub some of my spit in my cuts. I knew it wouldn't heal them, but figured the dry phlem that was once spit, would help to clog the opening.

I grabbed at another pocket of dirt and continued. I had to grip harder than ever now that my own hands were leaking and slippery with blood.

It took another hour before I finally slipped over the last stalagmite. I walked out, dripping sweat and blood, but happily no tears. Those who were left to see me finish, cheered loudly. Mr. Crepsley was beaming again. and Vanez had a smile of his own. I grinned back, causing one of the cuts on my cheeks to split slightly.

"Well?" Vanez asked. "How was it?"

I glanced at my skin, red and sticky. "How do _you_ think it was?" I grinned.

"Come on." He laughed. "We'll wash off that blood and dirt and get busy with the balms and bandages."

Supported by my mentor, I hobbled away from the Path of Needles. Hoping that I would never have to take that Trial again for any reason.

oOo

My first real stroke of luck. I wouldn't have to worry about my next Trial immediately. While I was showering under the freezing water, the final vampire had arrived at the mountain, which meant that the Festival of the Undead would begin at the end of the next day, with the setting sun.

"There!" Vanez beamed. "Three nights and days to drink, be merry, recover and relax. Things couldn't have worked out better if we'd planned them."

I sat quietly has he and Mr. Crepsley applied medicines to my cuts and bandaged the worst of them. Mr. Crepsley would swat my hand away whenever he caught me scratching. I couldn't help it though. My skin itched like crazy. When I returned to my hammok that night, I couldn't sleep. I spent most of the night counting the scratches that I could see and feel. Got bored of that and started counting how long I could go without scratching. Twelve seconds.

But as day came, I managed to doze off and catch a few hours of sleep before Vanez came back to wake me for the Festival.

The Festival was held in the Hall of Stahrvos Glen, or the Hall of Gathering. Despite the enormous size of the Hall, we were crammed together like sardines.

Everyoen was dressed in brightly colored clothes. The other female vampires wore long flowing dresses, and most of the men wore handsome, but dusty capes. Mr. Crepsley and Seba Nile were wearing matching red costumes and would have passed as father and son when they stoof side by side. Even Harkat had borrowed new bright blue robes for the occasion.

I was the only one that stood out. Like the elephant in the room. I was only wearing the dull, thin shirt and pants Vanez had given me. The flimsy material irritated my skin and Mr. Crepsley had to tell me several times to stop figiting.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "It's driving me crazy."

"It will only be for a little while. When the Festival starts, you may do as you please."

"I'll try," I said. "...But I make no promises." I added with a crooked grin, which earned me a small one from him.

"Come see me later." Seba whispered as we stood waiting. "I have something that will ease much of the itching."

I was about to thank him, but the sound of a loud gong cut me off. Everone immediately stopped talking. Moments later, the Princes appeared.

"It is good to see you, my friends." Paris beamed.

"We welcome you all to Vampire Mountain," Mika Ver Leth said.

"And wish you well during your stay." Arrow added.

"I know all of you have heard the rumors of the vampaneze," Paris said. "These are troubling times and there is much to discuss and plan. But not during these next three nights. Because this is the Festival of the Undead, where every vampire is equal, and all must enjoy themselves."

oOo

I had never been popular enough to be invited to and parties when I had been in highschool. So I had no idea how "wild" humans thought they were. But I knew for a fact that if they ever saw vampires when they were having a good time, they'd probably run in fear.

It was more like a metal concert. People were yelling, running around and throwing punches. There the tightest formed circle pits I'd ever seen, and didn't plan on getting caught in. I watched as vampires spat out teeth and blood in and pulpy mess. People were throwing weapons around the room at nobody in particular. I dodged a couple of axes and a few knives. At one point, a spear narrowly missed me when it passed between my arm and my side. I turned to see who had thrown it, only to see Prince Mika Ver Leth, with another already poised to launch. He wasn't looking at me, but I still didn't want to get caught in his line of fire.

Instead, he threw it over the crowd and it stuck into the wall of the Hall of Games. Another vampire climbed onto it and used it to jump back into the crowd.

Mr. Crepsley was doing what every other vampire was. I hardly recognized him. Most unusual behavior. I would have to see more of this!

At first I had been startled by the sudden burst of insanity, but soon found myself losing my mind to the fun. I was shorter than the others, and used my advantage to dart between them, managing to keep myself just out of reach from anyone. I sometimes dodged between their legs and tripped them over. I soon found myself back-to-back with Harkat, and took a moment to catch my breath.

Nobody bothered me. Why worry about the half-vampire when there's a Little Person in Vampire Mountain? Creatures of Mr. Tiny's making, truly were wonders of the world. Harkat was easily flipping vampires over his shoulder, and they loved it. They were lining up to test themselves against him. After I had caught my breath and recovered energy, I slipped away to join the mob.

After a while the chaos died down. Alot of vampire had been injured in the fighting. The few who needed it dragged themselves away to patch themselves up. And after everyone had had a chance to calm back down, and have a drink, the games started for real.

I watched my mentor fight. He used some form of karate, which I was fully confident he was a master in. His hands moved like lightning. Faster than the others. His opponents dropped like flies, usually in a matter of seconds. Some didn't even last as long as Murlough had.

As I wondered from arena to arena, someone grabbed me and shoved me into one of them. I was reluctant, but it was a law of the Festival that you couldn't refuse a challange.

I had to hang from a rope, swing at my opponent, and punch and kick until one of us fell.

My opponent was a big hairy guy, but I gave it my best. I managed to trade blows with him for a few seconds. A kick to the ribs and two punches, before he knocked me in the jaw and I fell to the floor.

The vampire around the ring were quick to rush forward, asking if I was okay.

"Fine." I said, licking around my mouth, tasting for blood. Found none. "It is the best of three or five?"

The cheered me on again as I got back up to face the ape man. I didn't last any longer the second time, but nobody had expected any different. They carried me away as if I'd won anyway, and I was handed a mug of beer. I didn't like the taste but I did my best to ignore it and drained the glass. I smiled as they cheered, and then wondered off to find somewhere to rest.

oOo

_A.N.: Meh... still short. But not like the last one. I feel like I am rushing these a bit. Like I could do better. But I suppose we will see in due time, eh?_


	3. Chapter 3 The Cure and What? Oh! Plot

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**Motivation Meter**

**lll ... ... ... ... ...l**

**Yeah... it fluxuates sometimes. Anyways, please leave a review to let me know how I am doing. :) Kthnxbye!**

oOo

The next morning I discovered what a hangover was. Take the worst migraine you've ever had, add a weak stomach and sensitive senses and that's only the start. I sat up only to have the room spin dangerously around me, and groaned at the pounding in my head.

"Morning." Harkat greeted. His words sliced through my brain.

"N-not too loud." I begged.

"What do... you remember?"

"Not very much after my first mug of beer."

I remembered Kurda's fight with Arra, a few random fights and a lot of drinking. I pressed my palms to my forhead.

"Want to know... a great way... to deal with a... hangover?" Harkat asked.

"What?"

"Follow me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him. When we came across the Hall of Perta Vin Grahl I understood what it was.

"Do I have to?"

"Trust me."

The water came as a shock at first. Then the cold eased away the tension in my head. It also numbed my skin to some of the itching. Pretty soon I was actually feeling better. By the time I stepped out and into the warm towels, I was almost good as new.

We passed Mr. Crepsley on our way back. He looked worse than I had felt. "Morning." I greeted, recycling Harkats earlier words. He growled in return, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

I went to find the quartermaster, Seba Nile. He'd mentioned he had a way to cure my itching skin. I found him in the second hall of games. Gavner was with him. I asked him if he could show me.

"I have the time." He replied. "But first find Kurda Smahlt. I promised I would let him accompany me when I made the trip- he wants to map the region."

"Where should I tell him to go?" I asked, scratching my shoulder.

""Tell him to go where the arachnids roam. He will know where I mean. Also, grab that beautiful spider of yours- Madame Octa. I would like to bring her with us.

A few minutes later, Seba was leading us deeper into the bowels of Vampire Mountain. Kurda had a slarge sheet that he was constanly drawing on as we walked- glancing around and meansuing distances with a glance.

"You've been doing this for a while." I noted.

"I plan to have the entire mountain mapped out one day." He said with a grin.

"I don't know know what the appeal of map making is."

"It is a useful skill. You should try it, Gavner."

"Me, waste my time making maps? No thanks."

"Gavner's not cut out for such precise and fussy work." I joked.

"Kurda's work has proven to be beneficial." Seba spoke up. "Take breach points, for example."

"Breach points?" Gavner asked.

"Tunnels that lead right into the Halls of Vampire Mountain." Seba answered. I think he was purposely setting him up for a lesson. "Kurda has unearthed many of these and brought them to our attention, so that we may seal them off against attack."

"Okay, I was wrong!" Gavner said with his trademark smile. "Your maps do serve a purpose."

"We're come rather deep." Gavner said. "It's almost pitch-black in here."

"I'll light a candle." Kurda replied.

"No, Kurda. No candles." Seba said. "We don't want to disturb the residents."

"What's there?" Kurda asked, just before a spider the size of a softball landed on his face. He immediately brushed it off.

"These spiders are poisonous." Seba said as one crawled around in his arms. "Alone they are harmless, but if they attack in groups, even a vampire will be in for dire consequences."

One crawled over my hand and I brought it up to my face to inspect it, just as another floated down to my shoulder. I set down Madame Octa's cage, reached up and eased the small spider in to my other hand. One in each hand. They both watched me carefully with the eyes that faced me.

"Let's beat it. I want out of here." Gavner said. Kurda was shivering beside him.

"Not so fast, my friends. These spiders are why we are here." Seba said and pulled one of the webs off the cave wall and squished it in his hands. "You complained about itching, I believe?"

I allowed him to rub the sticky webs on my arms, shoulders and back. The immediate result was... heavenly. "I can feel the itching fading away already!"

"There are chemicals in these cobwebs which aid the healing process and work against irritation." Seba replied.

"Why have I never heard of such a thing?" Gavner asked.

"Because I do not tell anyone." Seba said. "If everyone knew about it, the supply would run out and the spiders would move elsewhere. I only bring people here when they truly need help... and I always ask them to keep the secret to themselves. May I trust you to keep it too?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

We started playing with the spiders. Seba and I told the spiders that we were not there to hurt them, and that they were free to crawl on us if they didn't bite. They did just that. I took Madama Octa out of her cage, and began playing the flute. I didn't realize how much I missed playing.

One of the Ba' Halen's spiders edged closer to her, others closing in behind it. She was much bigger than they were, so she wasn't worried. She reached one of her legs over the the one that edged closest, and flipped it over. The mass of little spiders parted as Madame Octa crawled by.

"They recognize royalty when they see it." Seba said with a smile.

As I followed her down the tunnel, I heard Gavner say in a low voice to Seba, "Lily's quite handy with that flute. Could I control them too?"

"It is more difficult than it looks." Seba replied. "Very few people have the ability to bond with spiders. Lily is a talented young woman."

I allowed myself to smile. My back was to them.

Seba and I played with the spiders some more. Making them jump between us and spin webs, gluing us together at the shoulder. Then, I put Octa back in her cage, and we continued on through the tunnels.

"The itching is gone!" I told Seba. "I think I could be ready fo rmy next Trial soon."

"That is good!" He smiled back.

"Lily," Kurda called, looking up from the map he had been drawing in. "We should be close to the Hall of Final Voyage, I mentioned it before. Would you like to see it?"

"Really? I'd like to see that!"

Soon we heard rushing water, and the tunnel opened into a hige cavern with a river rushing right through the middle, and disappeared into a dark tunnel on the other side.

"This place is gloomy." Gavner said. "Different from the Hall of Death."

I listened as Seba explained the use of the river. How bodies became piled up and eventually, the vampires used cremation to dispose of the dead.

"This is a place of the dead." Kurda said, after I had been starting off into space where the water disappeared. "Not of the living. The Festival will start up again soon. We should return and get ready."

I gladly followed my companions out of the dark and creepy Hall.

When I returned to my cell, Arra was waiting. "I brought something for you." She said. She held up a long green dress.

"How did you know that was my favourite colour?" I smiled to her. She was like the cool big sister I had always wanted.

"You wear green, almost every day." She replied.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"You stuck out like a sore thumb last night. Wearing rags like those." She held up the gown. "Taking the Trials is no excuse to break custom."

"I seriously owe you one." I grinned.

Two hours later, I was standing back in the Hall of Stahrvos Glen, to start of the second night of festivities. I was wearing the beautiful gown that Arra had let me borrow.

When my mentor first spotted me, he gave me a look that made my face heat up. "You look wonderful." He smiled when he walked over. He was wearing another very nice, red suit. Matching Seba. They both really looked handsome.

The Princes appeared to start the Festival, and the music started. Most vampires competed by dancing. There were specific moves to follow, and were hard to keep up. Other vampires paired up, males and females, and danced together.

As a human, I never went to social events. Mostly because the only ones I knew of were the ones providid by the school. I went to a few before I realized that I didn't want to be around the people who got their entertainment by making fun of me. Things were definitely different at Vampire Mountain, but I was still uncomfortable with dancing. I could face the Trials, but not a dance floor.

Mr. Crepsely seemed to notice my discomfort. How could he miss the only person in the room not moving? He snuck up on me.

"May I have this dance?" His voice suddenly appearing behind me startled me. Though when I turned to face him, I relaxed.

"You should know, I am a terrible dancer." I told him.

"I believe you are making excuses." He gave me a knowing smile.

I knew he was baiting me into taking a step outside my comfort zone. But that damn smirk on his face was one hell of a hook! No way I was going to let him poke fun at me like that. I took his hand and he led me into the mob of spinning vampires. They all moved so fluidly that it made me feel insecure, but I wasn't about to let that bother me. Especially in front of my mentor.

He placed one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. I did the same, and allowed him to lead me in a dance. He swung me in circles and I was soon lost in the moment. He was bringing me out of my shell and before I knew what was happening, we were dancing together. Actually dancing. Neither of us was leading or following. Every move was completely natural, just a form of art. I was truly happy right then. He leaned me into a dip and I couldn't help but laugh at how smoothly he moved.

"I didn't know you danced." I gave him my crooked smile as he lifted me back to my feet. I realized right then, that I had reserved that smile for him only.

"You will find, there are a lot of things about me that you are unaware of." He smiled back, and pushed a lock of hair behind me ear.

Someone hit the gong again. Signaling that the Festival was now in full swing. Everyone made their way to the Hall of Games. I made my way back to my room to change into more comfortable clothes. I chose my green tunic and sash, with leggings and no shoes. Then returned to the Festival with the other vampires.

oOo

The night was coming to an end. Maybe the sun had already come up. I could tell this because of how many vampires had already retired to their coffins or passed out before they could do so. There were only a few of them still wrestling or drinking, they seemed close to their limit. Stumbling around.

I was alright, having only had blood or water. The only reason I was still up was because I was amused with the show that no amount of money could buy.

Mr. Crepsley was one of the ones still hanging on. I had never seen him like this before and wasn't about to miss it. To my surprise, he was holding an impressive winning streak.

By this time I was sitting alone in the pews of the Hall of Games, where at this point, I was pretty much invisible to everyone. I watched as Mr. Crepsley flipped and then pinned his opponent. They laughed together as he helped him to his feet.

"Let... lemme try that... hey lemme trrrry thatagain!" The other vampire slurred.

"No... You-eer... you er too drunk tofight me." My mentor slurred back to him. (Now you see why this is funny?)

"I doncare."

"Me neither but I... IIIIIII am tireduh winnin'."

They laughed together as they joined the other few drinking from the barrels of ale. I continued to observe from across the room as they sang, drank, and tried to tell stories of times before I was even born. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying from where I was, there was a slight echo that distorted the sound for me, but I was content with just watching.

One by one they left until only three remained.

While one of the other two continued his drunken ramblings, Mr. Crepsley glanced up and saw me. I could see that he hadn't realized I was there. He grinned before turning back to the vampire.

I leaned back against my seat and stretched my legs over the one below me. I closed my eyes and listened to their voices to make out what was being said. After a while I could make out a few words, but not enough to form proper sentences.

Another few minutes and someone else left. A few more and my mind started to wonder. I was thinking about the possible Trials to come. They could be anything. Really. I have know way of knowing, short of actually asking someone. I am going to need these few days to recover. I should be resting now. Not staying up late. I have nothing to prove by doing this. I should go to bed. Yeah. It's definitely time.

That's when I realized I was surrounded my silence. Save for the sound of footsteps slightly stumbling toward me.

I opened one eye and discovered it was only Crepsely. Not like it would have been anyone else. I sat up as he got closer.

"Not schleeping...were you?" He asked with a laugh. Leaning on the seat where my feet had been.

"No, I was thinking, really hard with my eyes closed." I gave him a crooked smile.

"You... you uh... smartalek." He grinned back. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Are you ready to crash?" I asked.

"...mmm...huh?"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" I asked slowly.

"It izzzz about thattime. You were allbyyour... self over here. Being so quiet. Why?" He squinted up at me.

"I wanted to see this night to the end."

He climbed higher, leaning his hands on the seats on either side of me. "Thatduzznawt... answer my qweshchun."

Personal bubble popped. But I knew drunk people had problems with proximity.

"I mean, I wanted to be the last one to go to sleep. To see this night to the end." I said, inching away from him.

"You 'n' your... you 'n' your lil' quirks." He smiled, and I could smell the alcohol thick in his breath.

"What quirks?" I asked.

"Well not... not quirks like _quirks_ but more like those little things..." He held up his right hand, two fingers barely appart. "...Little littlelittlelittle things you do."

"Uh huh."

Instead of placing his hand back, opposite of the other one, it came to rest above my knee.

"When I firss metchew..." He paused to scratch his scar... while maneuvering his hips between my knees.

"_Mister_ Crepsely." I gasped as his left hand found its way to my waist. Fingers reaching all the way to my spine.

He didn't make any further movements after that. I decided I might be able to talk him out of trying anything stupid. I just needed to get his attention.

"L-Larten?" I tried.

"Maalorrra..." He breathed as he pulled me closer to him, and then pressed his lips to mine.

I froze. This was... new.

I had never been the most popular person in school. I'd never had a boyfriend, but I had never been interested in having one either. I didn't want to date a boy while I was in high school, because all the boys my age were just that. Boys. And according to the other girls I had gone to school with, I wasn't that attractive. I hung around guys more than girls, but I had assumed that what the other girls my age said about me, was true.

So when my first kiss came from the most unexpected of places, I was in shock.

_Why is Mr. Crepsley, kissing _me_? Of all people?_ I thought. _And he's _still_ kissing me!_

His grip on my waist tightened. Became more desperate. As I pushed his face away from mine, the hand on my thigh slid higher. I couldn't get him as far away from me as I re-hee-HEE-ally wanted to, so I settled on letting him rest his forhead to mine. He sighed contently. Then breathed deeply through his nose.

_Is he..._ smelling _me?_

"Mr. Crepsely?" My breathing was ragged. Whether it was from him or the shock of him, I was unsure. I could feel my face, hot from the blush. I didn't want to be blushing right now.

"Mmm..." Was his only reply, before he passed out... right on top of me.

I immediately pushed him off, backing away.

_That was... weird. Really weird._ I thought. "...Crepsley?" I asked, poking him in the ribs. Ro reply. He was out like a light.

He looked really peaceful when he was passed out from alcohol. A small smile was on his lips. Maybe the kiss was still on his mind while he dreamed?

_Larten Crepsely just kissed me!_ My brain yelled. _...and then passed out._

Maybe he only kissed me because of the alcohol? That thought... was strangly comforting right now. Sad. But made be feel normal at the same time.

I glanced around, then rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Of course there was nobody else here. That was something I had already established. With one more look at my peaceful mentor, I hefted him over my shoulder and made my way to dispose of him in his coffin. All the while, hoping that he would never remember this moment. Praying that the alcohol had been too much for his memory to properly function.

When I returned to my cell, Harkat was already asleep. Standing, but facing a corner. I didn't see what was so interesting about it, but when I lay in my hammok, I found that sleep would not be coming easily. Soon, Harkat's Corner, became the only thing I was interested in looking at. It took my mind off of everything else.

I don't remember when I ever fell asleep, but I remember that I stared at the corner for a long time, keeping my thoughts in check.

_A.N.: So yeah I did not really write as much as I copy and pasted. Helped me to remember though. Anyways. Let me know what you think of this chapter. What you would like to see more or less of. Mary-sueism for instance. I would love to see less of that._


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Night of the Festival

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

oOo

I didn't have a hangover the next day, due to not having anything to drink for most of the night. I had learned my lesson the first night. Then, in a rush, all of last nights events replayed through my head.

_Damn._ I though as I sat up. _I _really_ hope he doesn't remember last night._

Harkat was already up and gone, when I awoke. I didn't bother leaving my room for a while. I didn't want to see anyone. I was confused. I wanted to disappear. I have never even existed. But at the same time, I was excited. Jittery, like I had had one too many cups of coffee.

_It was the alcohol._ I told myself repeatedly as I finally got out of my hammok and went to take a nice cold shower. Mr. Crepsley was standing under the waterfalls when I entered the Hall. Go figure.

I stood as far away as possible when taking my shower.

"Hard night?" He asked. I flinched, but he was too busy scrubbing his skin to notice. For that I was thankful.

_You should know... but please be clueless. _"Yep." I replied before sticking my head under the water, hoping to banish my memories, but no luck. Though, after a while, the cool water started to feel good.

**Larten Crepsley POV**

I woke with the worst hangover I had ever expierenced, and immediately headed to the Hall of Perta Vin Grahl. The cool water started to ease away the horrible headache I was experiencing. I tried to remember what I could from the night before. The last memory I had was of myself dancing with my assistant. I smiled at the memory. I had been pleasant. I knew I had brought her out of her shell the moment she had accepted my request.

_She is no longer the little girl who stole from a vampire._ I realized. Somehow, without my realizing, she had grown. I knew when I had seen her, I had been given a second chance.

I took a deep breath and stuck my head under the water. _She is a woman now._ I realized. Despite her age when I had blooded her, she was only a child then.

Someone else was here. I looked up, only to discover that it was her. Go figure.

She stood under the falls at the other end of the cavern. "Hard night?" I asked.

"Yep." Came her reply, before she stuck her head under the water. I took that moment to stare. _Yep. _I thought, repeating her single word answer. _Definitely a woman._

Trying to keep myself in check, I quickly finished my shower, dressed, and left before I did something that would compromise the relationship we had. I was not going to make any mistakes this time.

Shaking water from my head, I set my mind on other tasks. This was the last night of the Festival, and it would be the biggest. I picked up speed and made my way to the kitchens to fix myself something to eat. I had always loved to make my own meals. Unless of course I could pawn the work off on Lily!

I smirked at those memories.

"Someone's in a good mood." Came the voice of Gavner Purl. He was sitting at one of the tables, eating a sandwich that appeared to have been thrown together.

"I miss not being able to pawn off chores to my assistant." I told him.

He shared my grin. "Having an assistant must make life easier."

"Well... yes and no." I realized. He quirked an eyebrow at me, so I continued "Having Lily there is nice. The assistant helps to do things quickly and efficiently, but she is slow to learn our ways. Teaching is not easy, Gavner." I sighed. "Especially when trying to teach someone as headstrong as she is!" I added with a chuckle.

"She may not be as slow to learn as you think. She seemed to fit right in last night, as I recall." Gavner said with his contagious, trademark grin. "Where did she get that dress?"

"Arra, I suspect." I replied as I began making something to eat.

"I was going to ask her to dance until you swooped in and kept her the whole night!"

I jerked at the thought, but realized quickly that he was only joking. I did not have a reply to that.

He stood and took a seat closer to where I was preparing my meal. "She looked so great in it... I wondered how she would look withou-"

"Gavner!" I started. "Stop this."

He was still grinning, like he had me cornered. "But I gotta say, you two moved better than I would have."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

**Lily Shan POV**

I took a single huge breath, then ducked my head back under the waterfall. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh-heknows, herememeberseverything!" I gurgled under the flow. When I had stopped talking to myself, I stepped back and made my way over to the towels.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _quite_ catch that." Came a voice. I recognized it as Arra Sails.

"Just mumbling to myself!" I laughed, wrapping myself in one of the towels, almost instantly starting to warm up.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Not bothering..." I was running a towel through my hair to get what moisture I could. "...It's just that... Barely seven years ago, I was just this... idiot kid, headed nowhere." I laughed a bit. "But now, even with the Trials, I get the feeling that everything is looking up for me. My life has really changed since then. S'pose I should get used to change. Given the lifestyle I've chosen!"

"There is much of it ahead." She agreed. "You have _him_ to thank for it, though." She added, before sticking her head under the falling water.

_Him? Him who?_ "...Crepsley?"

She glanced at me over her shoulder. Her expression was one of a person sharing an inside joke, (toothy smirk, raised eyebrow) but I didn't get it.

"Yeah, of course." I agreed. "He pretty much... saved me from myself!"

She seemed to like my answer. Or maybe the conversation was over. I quickly dressed myself, said a quick "See you later!" and made my way back to my room.

Yeah. So I had pretty much lied to her there at the end. Crepsley didn't really save me from myself. He'd saved me from a 9:00 to 5:00 life in a cubicle. Thinking about that for a second made be realize that I was thankful. For the longest time when I was first traveling with him, I wanted nothing more than to see him burn to a crisp in the sunlight. Or chop off his head. Or put garlic in his food.

I shook my head at those ideas. _I thought about that kind of stuff _way_ too much._ Of course I would never tell Arra that. Or Larten for that matter. _Crepsley._ I corrected myself. _I would never tell _Crepsley,_ about that._

I ran my hand though my wet hair, and sighed heavily as I walked into my cell. _I'm in some of the deepest shit. Deeper than whatever my next Trial may be._

I groaned and collapsed face first into my hammok. I guess no matter what life I had gone with, problems would always pop up. I hated pop ups.

Harkat walked in. I could recognize his smaller, lighter footfalls. "You head still... bothering you?"

"No, not my head." I replied. "Actually, I meant to thank you for that cure. Have you enjoyed your freedom from talking about Mr. Tiny and his message?"

"For now. Have you... enjoyed your time... from the Trials?"

"While it lasted." I agreed. "I think I needed these few days of fun." _I guess the problems that came with it were a package deal, huh?_

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Hoping he would join me for breakfast.

"No. And I just escaped... everyone." He grinned.

"Alright. I'm going to go eat. I'll catch up with you later." I said as I left.

I found Gavner with Seba Nile at one of the tables, and sighed with relief that Mr. Crepsley was somewhere _else_ for the time being.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Ganver called, as I helped myself to broth and meat.

"Hey." I grinned back.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked.

_Last night...?_ My mind raced for a half of a second as I thought he knew, but then logic reminded me that there was no possible way. "Yes. Yes, I did." I said a little too quickly. He and Seba excanged a glance so quickly I may have imagined it. Before I could say anything about it, Kurda Smahlt appeared behind Gavner.

"Is he picking on you?" Kurda asked with a small laugh.

"I can never be sure." I joked.

oOo

The festival started for the third and final time that year. For the second time, Mr. Crepsley asked me to dance, and again, I could not refuse him. His hands seemed to ignore any and all forms of chivalry as the night moved on and more and more drinks were consumed. Sliding further and further towards the human ( and vampiric) behavior of lust.

At one point I found the hands of my own mentor, resting on my lower back, and lower hips. It was oddly exhilarating. The longer he touched my skin, the faster my heart beat. I don't know if he was aware of what he was doing to me (though I suspected that he was completely and fully aware) the dance only continued, and he pulled me closer to him.

When the festival finally came into full swing I was happy to have a distraction. Everyone headed to the hall of games to fall into complete chaos.

oOo

Someone was shaking me by the shoulders, yelling my name, telling me to wake up. I almost expected to wake up with a bear on top of me. I cracked open my eyes. I was soaked with my own sweat and tears. My skin was clammy and cold, making me shiver.

Mr. Creplsey was standing over me, wearing only the faded red slacks that went so nicely with the rest of the suit... when he was wearing it.

_Wow._ I thought as I glanced from his bare chest to his face. _He's white all over. And _ripped_!_

"What?" I asked. My voice thick from sleep. Or crying.

"You were crying... and almost... screaming in your... sleep." Harkat said from behind Mr. Cerpsley. "I could not... wake you."

"What were you dreaming about?" Mr. Crepsely asked. He looked really worried. Had this been any other situation, I may have laughed.

I thought back, trying to remember. "Sam. And Murlough." I shivered, this time from remembering that purple skinned face.

To my surprise, Mr. Crepsley sighed hugging me gently. "Sometimes, we have trouble letting go of the past." He whispered. "But it will be alright."

"I know." I said. My voice faltered as fresh tears betrayed me, falling past my already soaked lashes.

"Come." He said quietly, lifting me in his arms. "Let us allow Harkat to rest."

"Don't mind... me." Harkat said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder as I wiped my eyes, even though more tears fell.

"My coffin." He replied simply.

I was too tired to argue. "Let's keep it PG." I joked sleepily.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind." I sighed as he placed me in his coffin, and crawled in beside me.

"Just go to sleep." He said closing the lid. "And try not to have nightmares."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crepsely." I breathed.

"Goodnight... Lily."

I shivered again as I adjusted to the change in temperature. The last thing I remembered before falling back to sleep, was his arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. It was nice and warm against my back and shoulders, and soon I was happily dreaming of Rudi and Streak.

I don't know how much later it was when I woke up to the sound of Mr. Crepsely mumbling in his sleep. I would have rolled over and gone back to sleep, but I was tangled in a cage of arms and... is that a leg? Yup. His knee was propped carelessly on my hip.

My braind was screaming "INAPPROPRIATE!" As if I didn't alreay know. Half of me wanted to jump out of his coffin, and run from Vampire Mountain all together. The other half wanted to just go back to sleep, and hope that he'd wake up first and not mention anything.

Fear was keeping me from making any movements. I stared at the wooded wall of the inside of the coffin, an inch or two from my nose. The new Harkat's Corner. Mr. Crepsley inhaled deeply through his nose, (I'm now quite positive he _is_ smelling me when he does that.) and "Hmmmmmm..."ed into the back of my neck.

The heat sent a wave of goosebumps and shivers down my arms and legs. My spine did an involuntary arch, causing me to lean into his embrace... also making him hold me tighter. Damn.

"Ma..lorrrraaah..." He murmured.

There was that fucking name again! Who. The hell. Is Malorrrrrrraaaaah?

I was really glad that anytime he did something like this... _or mentioned this person_... he was drunk, or not even conscious. Thanking Destiny himself that Crepsley probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, I found comfort in that and drifted back to sleep.

I sighed as my thoughts became fuzzier and less organized. _I bet... this is why he..._ Yawned. _Wanted me... to sleep... here... tonight..._

oOo

_A.N.: I felt like writing a steamy chap. Steamy but not spicy. There you go you pervs! xD_


	5. Chapter 5 Failure

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Thanks to you who have left me your reviews. I always appreciate them. Though I am surprised by the lack of flames and negativity.

Moving on...

oOo

_I was in class with Stephanie. She was writing something on a piece of paper. She folded it and passed it to me. I couldn't read it, like it was in a different language, but somehow I understood what she was trying to ask._

I'm going to the dance. Has _your_ crush asked you yet?

_"Lily," The teacher called before I could reply. I looked to see Mr. Crepsely. He walked over to where Steph and I were sitting. "Are you passing notes in my class?"_

_"No, sir." I lied._

_Madame Octa was on the desk, not in her cage though. "She's lying!" The spider said._

_"Lily." Mr. Crepsely said, his tone was warning me. He leaned in close to get in my face. I hated when teachers tried to intimidate students. It only makes them more defiant._

_"How could you?" I groaned at the spider. I wasn't really mad at her. Just irritated that she'd ratted me out. Mr. Crepsely took the note from my hand and read it. His eyebrows rose, though whether it was in surprise or interest I was unsure. I gripped my teddy bear tighter. I was sitting on my hammok. Mr. Crepsley was standing in front of me, wearing only his slacks. Harkat was behind him. Something about a nightmare._

_Crepsely looked worried about me. He pulled me into a hug. "Sometimes, we have trouble letting go of the past." He whispered, running his fingers over my scalp. I sighed and buried my face in his chest._

"Lily?" _Mr. Crepsley asked. He was so close. So warm. He smelled nice._

"Lily!"

My eyes snapped open. I didn't know where I was for a moment. As I started to wake up more, I remembered the events of last night. I looked over at Crepsley. Eyes only an inch or two from mine. He was propped up on one arm. The other acting as my pillow.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Are you alright?" He asked. "It sounded like a nightmare."

"Actually, I'm okay." I said. It was the truth. I reached up to run my hand through my scalp, (a flash of my most recent dream replayed for a second) realizing as I did so, that I had been holding on to him in an inappropriate manner.

I sat up quickly, clearing my throat. Thankfully I didn't blush.

"It is time you pick out your next Trial." He said and climbed out of his coffin. I stared at the pale skin stretched over his muscles, then climbed out myself. He escorted me to the Hall of Princes in silence. Damn this man. Causing me so much confusion.

This time I picked number four, The Blooded Boars. To train for the Trial, Vanez and Arra simply helped me to sharpen my reflexes and speed. I would have to fight two boars that will be mad on vampire blood.

I was relieved that my last Trail was almost here, but I had a gnawing nagging feeling that something could go wrong. It would be just my luck to get all the way to the finish line, only to fail before I can cross it. Another plus, all the training was distracting me from my strange dream and newfound confusion.

When we took a break for lunch, I sat with Kurda, Gavner and Seba again. I was nervous. It felt like Crepsely was keeping his distance from me, only fueling my suspicion about his memory.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurda asked. He was back to worrying that I would fail my Trial. I hated how little his faith was in me. It made me doubt myself. Mr. Crepsley on the other-hand knew I could pass. His enthusiasm made me believe in myself.

"I am." I nodded. "Or at least, I will be by tomorrow."

He smiled reassuringly.

"Lily." Harkat's voice came from behind me.

"Hey!" I beamed as he took a seat beside me, helping himself to the food.

"Did you sleep... well after we woke... you?" He asked. I fought the urge to shush him, as it would have looked suspicious and... it was too late anyways.

"Yeah I did." I said and then occupied myself with my food.

"Somthing wrong?" Gavner asked.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Kurda prodded.

"I just had a nightmare. No biggie." I said, trying to brush off their stares. "I'm fine, really. I think I'm just nervous."

"Just think," Gavner piped up. "By this time tomorrow, we'll be celebrating your victory over a mug of ale, and you'll be done with your Trials!"

"I can't wait." I said before taking a bite of some kind of meat, and then slurping some broth.

"Larten has the utmost faith that you will pass your Trials with flying colors. A statement you are doing well so far, in living up to." Seba assured.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up and my chest swelling with pride. I left the four to meet back with Arra and Vanez. My inhibitions had disappeared and I returned to my training feeling refreshed and ready to take on Des Tiny himself.

oOo

When my training was finally done with, I still had an hour or two before I should go to sleep. Despite all the exercising, I didn't feel tired. The extra time allowed my mind to wander and my inhibitions and confusion returned. My mood darkened and I groaned, leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

On my right hand was the ring Dara had given me all those years ago. I began fiddling with it, and thought about Evra. I wondered if he still had his ring. Maybe he was fiddling with his too at this very moment. I chuckled at the thought.

Turning the ring over, the inscription inside gleamed up at me. _Lily Crepsely_

My chuckling turned into full blown laughter at the irony. But soon I quieted myself before I started crying. That's when I got angry. At Dara for her stupid ring, at Mr. Crepsely for making me so confused, at myself for being so confused. In one fluid motion, I jumped up and chucked the little gold circle as hard as I could down the tunnel in the direction I had come. Watching until it bounced out of sight around corners. Listening until I heard it roll to a stop.

_YOU IDIOT! _I growled. Smacking myself in the head. I started to go after it... until I heard the metal scrape against the floor for a fraction of a second. Someone was down there. Someone had picked it up. Never mind!

I don't know why, but I turned and bolted. Sprinting away from whoever Des Tiny was trying to introduce me to. I didn't need anymore confusion.

When I finally slowed to a walk, I was far far away from that tunnel. I never went through that tunnel again. I don't know if it was on purpose or not.

What would my mom say at a time like this? She was good at giving advice. What would she say?

I stopped walking. _Well for starters..._ I sighed and went looking for Seba. I needed someone to talk to, and he seemed like the best candidate to open up to.

Started sprinting. Listening to my steps echo softly. I came to another tunnel I recognized and headed to the Hall of Khledon Lurt to see if anyone was still eating, and knew where I could find Seba. I found Kurda. He told me where I could find the quarter master and the best route to take.

I wasn't in a big rush to get there just yet though. I had to think about what I was going to say. 'Hey I'm lusting after your old assistant.' Was to the point but not the best way to put it. What exactly do I have to tell him. _The begining._ I thought. _Okay, Seba. This all started when Crepsley got really hammered and kissed me. I've been confused with my feelings toward him ever since._

I sighed heavily and couldn't help but run both hands through my hair as I realized what I have just admitted to myself. _Confused plain out. He's got me second guessing myself. And who is Malora? He's mentioned that name twice. Sounds like a girls name, and a beautiful one at that. _Shook my head. _Stay focused._

I played out a scenario over and over in my head. Though I didn't know how Seba would react. I hoped he would be positive and helpful.

As I slowly rounded another corner, I heard two voices on ahead talking animatedly. I recognized them to be none other than Seba and Crepsely. Immediately turned on my heel and started back the way I'd come.

"...is part of why I even blooded her." Came Crepsley's voice, stopping my dead in my tracks.

"I am afraid to do anything." He continued. "If I open up to her, she might hate me for the rest of her life."

"She also might return your feelings." Seba replied. My hand covered my mouth as I stifled a gasp. "But how will you ever know if you do not act?"

"...should I go tell her now?" Crepsley asked.

"Heavens no!" Seba said quickly. "The night before her last Trial is hardly the time to break this kind of news to her. But you should tell her as soon as possible. Tell her when she passes tomorrow."

_Too late._ I thought bitterly. _I already know about _this_ bomb._ I turned and quietly fled the scene. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I didn't say or think anything until I had reached my cell. Fortunately for Harkat, he was elsewhere. I was pissed.

_THIS was why he blooded me? __**THIS?**_I fumed. Pacing. Angry tears formed and flooded over my eyelids. _He stole my life from me, because he was in LOVE with me? Of all the things in the world. He didn't even _know_ me. I was some girl in a town to him. He had no right to do this to me. I was just a little girl._

"Just a kid." I breathed in a trembling voice as my emotional walls collapsed and I broke down into sobs. "He had... no right..."

oOo

Despite what I thought, sleep came easily and peacefully. I didn't even dream. When Mr. Crepsley woke me up, I had half a mind to roll over and go back to sleep. But I didn't, and one awkwardly silent walk later, we were passing the people bidding me a happy grave. I came to stop in front of Prince Mika Ver Leth.

"Are you ready to begin." He asked, squinting his coal black eyes for a second.

"I am." I said with a nod.

He nodded in return and gave me the death's touch sign. He swept away, black cloak billowing behind him, as I was lead to the arena. I was allowed a spear and a club.

The arena was a big round pit with fences built arund it so that the boars, or myself, couldn't escape. The doors to the pit opened and two caged boars were wheeled in by guards. The vampires around the arena cheered wildly. I had a sudden thought about peer pressure that almost made me laugh out loud. Once the guards had retreated and shut the doors, the cages were opened by overhanging wires.

The boars snorted angrily when they stepped out. I held perfectly still, waiting for them to notice me. As the cages were lifted out by ropes, the two headbutted each other. Their tusks clashed several times before my scent reached them. They backed away from each other. One of them spotted me and squealed in surprise. The other followed the gaze of the first.

I raised my spear defensively as the second one charged. I dodged as it sped past, managing to jab the spear at its eyes. I had aimed for both but only managed to slice one. The bystanders cheered for a moment at that. It charged again and I tried with the club this time. I raised it above my head and smashed it into its head as it ran past. I glanced at the other boar and made eye contact with it a few yards away. Glanced back to the one at hand.

It roared, made a quick turn and came at me again. I flipped over it and when I landed, saw the second one just in time to use my spear to vault over it.

I saw the first at a reasonable distance. So, I gripped the spear closer to the head in my right, while holding the club in my left, and ran at it. It lowered its tusks too early, giving me an advantage. I planted my foot, and used my momentum to fall into a crouch and twist into a jumping spiral, simultaneously hitting the boar with my club and spear. I tried to reach under as fast as I could and slice his throat, but I only managed a deep gash on its shoulder.

I landed and it ran, squealing and roaring. The second was coming at me now. I edged away, but it kept its head up and kep coming. I jumped at it, but mistimed the jump and wound up being tackled.

I tried landing on it with my feet, but it was traveling too fast and swept my legs from under me. Rolled into the fall, and found myself back on my feet.

_Crepsley taught me to do that._ I thought wistfully. _No! Focus!_ Too late. The first slammed into me from behind. I went rolling into the fence. When I got up, I barely had time to dive blindly and clumsily to my left. The boar missed me and collided with the fence. I spotted my spear and ran for it, as the other boar charged me. As I came to the weapon, I dove for it, rolled onto my back and thrust it upward into the chest of the charging boar. It squealed in pain as it collapsed onto me. I was stuck under the dead weight. The end of my spear jutting out from the back of the boar. I heard snuffling and the sound of hooves. Turned, and saw the other boar charging again.

Tried lifting the dead one off me. The butt of the spear was stuck against me making it hard to maneuver. No time. Instead I reached up and broke the tip of the spear from the boars back. At least I had a weapon.

As I locked eyes with the boar, somebody shouted loudly above me. A hush had settled over the vampires when I had fallen, so the voice rang through the cavern: "**NOOOO!**"

Ashadow leapt into the pit, yanked the staff of the spear out of the boar above me, and pointed the broken tip at the oncoming boar. It didn't have time to avoid it, and ran heavily into the staff, impaling itself. It wondered feebly a few steps, then collapsed to the floor and died.

The boar was seized and hauled away. I gasped a deep breath now that my ribs could expand. I sat up and sat in a crouch, catching my breath. My hero came to stand in front of me. I squinted and the figure came into view.

"Harkat!" I exclaimed. Happy at first, then- "What've you done?"

He didn't say anything. Only examined me to make sure I was alright, then helped me to my feet and walked me to the door.

At first the vampires were speechless. But as we neared the door, a few hissed. Then some others booed. Next thing I knew, the entire Hall was filled with jeers and catcalls. "Disgraceful!" They shouted. "Kill them both!"

I hung my head shamefully. My stomach dropped, and I realized I was going to die now.

Not all the vampires were in an uproar. Mr. Cresley, Gavner and Kurda did not raise their voices. Nor did Seba, but he was sadly shaking his head and turning away. When my eyes connected with my mentor, I turned my head and stared at my shoes. Dropping the spear head.

As the people yelled and called for my blood, Vanez jumped the fence and called for silence and eventually got it. "Sire." He called to Mika Ver Leth. My stomach turned in knots. "I'm as appalled by this as any of you. But this wasn't planned and isn't Lily's doing. The Little Person doesn't know our ways and acted on his own. Don't hold this against them, I beg you."

Some vampires jeered at this, but a sharp wave from Mika and they quickly shut up. "Lily," the Prince asked slowly. "Did you plan this with the Little Person?"

I shook my head. "I'm surprised too."

"Harkat," Mika growled. "Did you interfere on your own account- or were you obeying orders?"

"No orders," Harkat said. "Lily my... friend. Couldn't stand by... and watch... her die."

"You have defied our rules." Mika warned.

"Your rules." Harkat said. "Not mine."

"We must kill them!" A General shouted. "We must take them to the Hall of D-"

"Would you be so quick to kill Desmond Tiny's messenger?" Mr. Crepsely interrupted.

The General lapsed into silence.

Mr. Crepsley addressed the Hall. "We must not act hastily. This matter must be taken to the Hall of Princes, where it can be discussed reasonably. Harkat is not a vampire and cannot be judged as one. We do not have the right to pass sentence on him."

"What about the half-vampire?" Another General spoke up. "She is subject to our laws. She failed the Trial and should be executed."

"She did not fail!" Kurda shouted. "The Trial was interrupted. She killed one boar- who's to say she could not have killed the other?"

"She was trapped!" The opposing General bellowed. "That boar was about to make his finishing blow!"

"Probably." Kurda agreed. "But she had a weapon. We''ll never know for sure."

"Nonsense!" The General snorted.

"Is it?" Kurda huffed, joining me in the ring. "Can anyone say for sure that she would have lost? Can anyone say that she was in a truly hopless position?"

There was a long, uneasy silence, broken by a womans voice. Arra Sails. "Kurda's right," she said. "The girl's situation was perilous, but not necessarily fatal. She might have survived."

The vampires shifted uncomfortably. Nobody expected Arra Sails to agree with Kurda Smahlt.

"I say she has the right to retake the Trial," Kurda said. "We can stage it tomorrow."

Everybody turned to Mika for judgment. The Prince though for a moment, before turning to Mr. Crepsley. "Larten? What do you say about this?"

Mr. Crepsley shrugged grimly, making my shoulders drop. "It is true that Lily was not actually defeated," I felt that swell of pride bubbling again. "But breaking the rules usually means forfeit. My relationship with Lily forces me to speak for her." Bubbles popped. "Alas, I do not know how to make a case for mercy."

_You could at least try._ I thought bitterly. _Is this what he thinks _loving_ someone is? Traditions aside._

"Whatever the circumstances, she has failed the Trial." Shock quickly gave way to anguish. Angry and hurt.

"Larten!" Kurda screeched. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes, he does." I sighed. Resigning myself to my fate. _If he wants me dead, so be it. I hope he never rests in peace._ I locked eyes with him. "And he's right." I turned to the Prince. "I don't think I could have escaped." I said honestly. "I don't want to die, but I won't ask for any favors. If I can retake the Trial I will, but if not, I won't complain."

An approving murmur ran through the Hall, and I blushed slightly.

"You speak like a true vampire." The Prince praised me. I didn't feel pride anymore. Or anything for that matter. I felt numb. I just wanted him to sentence me to death and to get it over with. "I do not blame you for what happened. Nor do I blame your friend. There will me no measures taken against Harkat Mulds- that is a guarantee I am willing to make here and now, on my own."

Some of the vampires were glaring at Harkat, but not saying anything.

"As for _your_ fate," Mika continued. "I must speak with my fellow Princes and Generals before passing sentence. Return to your cell, while I and the others consult with our colleagues."

I nodded and kept my head down while he and the other vampires filed out of the Hall.

"I won't let you perish without a fight." Kurda promised as he slipped past me. Then he was gone. So was everyone else, even Mr. Crepsley left without a word, leaving just Harkat and myself with the two dead boars.

oOo

_A.N.: Yay. Another chapter and such. Bad Crepsely, huh? Please leave a review. They make me want to update more :)_


	6. Chapter 6 The Escape

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. Special thanks to Lily XX. It is not sad that you check everday for the updates. I am honoured! I used to have some stories I followed religiously, but it would seem that the authors forgot. :( I do NOT want to become _that_ author!

Sorry to keep you all waiting! . My guitar playing finally payed off, and I have to devote 23 hours a day to the band. But I will find time to fit Crepsley into my schedule. XD

oOo

Harkat sat with me in our cell. The neighboring cells were deserted, and so were most of the Halls. Almost all the vampires were in the Hall of Princes or just out outside, waiting for the verdict. I sat nervously in my hammok, staring at my hands folded in my lap.

"Why did you help me?" I asked quietly. "You might've been killed."

"To be honest," Harkat replied sheepishly. "I acted for... my own sake. Not yours. If you die, I might... never find out who... I used to be."

I laughed at this. "Better keep that to yourself. The only reason they've gone light on you is because they respect bravery and self-sacrifice."

"You do not... mind?"

"Nah." I smiled. I didn't really. Maybe because it didn't bother me, maybe because my anger was already directed in full at someone else.

"If they decide... to kill you, will you... let them?"

"I won't be able to stop them." I said.

"But will you... fight back?" He asked. "Go quietly?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "If they'd taken me right after the Trial, I would have gone without a fuss. I was so pumped with adrenaline, I wasn't afraid of dying. But now that I've calmed down... suffice to say, I'm not looking forward to it. I want to go, with out fear, you know? Holding my head high and all, but... I'm afraid I'll beg for mercy."

"Not you!" Harkat said. "You're too tough."

"You think?" I glanced up at him with a half smile.

"After all you've... been through, you've never shown... fear. Why should... you now?"

I nodded, stared at my hands again as we fell back into silence. As the minutes ticked by, I found myself nervously biting my lips, the inside of my cheeks and my nails. The wait was agonizing. I just wish they'ed reach a verdict already. Even if it meant death, the waiting was eating away at my sanity. Finally, after a time, we heard footsteps in the tunnel outside. Harkat and I both tensed, rolled out of our hammoks, and stood at attention at the door.

We grinned weakly, anticipating whoever was approaching, and what news they brought.

"Here we go." I whispered.

"Good luck." Harkat replied.

The footsteps slowed, then continued, softly. A vampire emerged from the darkness and slipped into the cell. It was Kurda.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I came to see how you were doing." He smiled crookedly.

I slowly started counting to ten. What a stupid question, but I couldn't really be too mad at him. He was just worried about me. Which was more than I could say about...

"Peachy!" I snapped.

"I thought as much." He looked around, twitchily.

"Have they decided... yet?" Harkat asked immediately.

"No. But it won't be long. They..." He cleared his throat. "They're going to demand your death, Lily."

"I... I figured as much." I sighed.

"I've tried arguing them out of it," He continued. "Others have too- Gavner and Vanez put their careers on the line to plead for you. But there aren't any precedents."

"So why haven't they come for me?" I asked.

"They're still debating. Larten's been calling older vampires forward and asking if they ever heard of something like this happening before. He's trying hard for you, I've never seen him so riled up. If there's the slightest legal loophole- he'll find it."

I was slightly shocked at this. One minute he basically claims that eh doesn't care if I die... now he's looking to help me. Is the man bipolar? "There isn't a loophole, is there?" I asked glumly.

Kurda shook his head glumly.

"So I'm finished." It wasn't question.

"Not necessarily," Kurda said, averting his eyes, strangly embarrassed.

"I don't understand." I frowned, earning a half-smile from him. "You said-"

"The verdict's inevitable," He interrupted. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "That doesn't mean you have to stay and face it."

"Kurda!" I gasped. Appalled by what _he_, of all people, was saying. I tried to pull my hand away but he pulled me closer.

"You can get out." He whispered. "I know a way past the guards, a breach point I never informed anyone about. We can take rarely used tunnels down through the mountain, to save time. Dawn isn't far off. You can-"

"I couldn't do that." I interrupted. "Mr. Crepsely... Mr. Crepsley would be ashamed of me. I'm his assistant. He'd have to snswer for it."

"No." Kurda shook his head. "You're _not_ his responsibility, not since you embarked on the Trials. People might say things behind his back, but nobody would question his good name out in the open."

"Not even behind his back." I disagreed. "I couldn't let them talk even then. And what about you? If they'd ever found out you'd helped me to escape-"

"They won't." Kurda said, finally letting my arm drop back to my side. "I'll cover my tracks. As long as you aren't caught, I'll be fine. Don't worry about Larten, he's had to deal with worse than gossip in his lifetime. If they talk behind his back, it won't be about _him_."

I nodded, then shook my head. "If I am caught, and they worm the truth out of me... what about you?"

Kurda shrugged. "I'll take that chance."

I hesitated. Uncertain. My vampire blood... _his_, vampire blood, told me to stay and proudly meet my death. My human blood told me to run with my tail between my legs while I still had to chance.

"You're young, Lily." Kurda insisted. "It's crazy to thrown your life away. Leave Vampire Mountain. You don't need Larten to look after you anymore. Don't let the foolish pride of other cloud your judgment."

"What do you think?" I turned to Harkat.

"I think... Kurda is right." He said. "Go. Be free. I will... come with you. Help."

"Harkat wont be able to come." Kurda said. "He's too broad to fit in some of the tunnels I plan to use. You can arrange to meet somewhere else, when Council is over."

"The Cirque... Du Freak." Harkat said. "You can... find it?"

I nodded. During my years with the Cirque, I'd traveled most of the world a few times, getting to know a lot of people associated with the traveling circus who helped Mr. Tall. I could find one of them to point me in the right direction.

"Have you decided?" Kurda asked. "We don't have much time. You have to decide now."

I gulped, hanging my head in shame. "I'll come." I said softly. Crepsley's face flashed in my mind from a memory. He was smiling so that his scar looked like part of his grin. I suddenly wanted to see him. To have one last memory of his face. But any moment I could have had, was gone the moment he left me alone with out a word after I failed my Trial.

"Let's go." Kurda said hastily, grabbing my arm again and dragging me out and through the tunnels.

I almost broke down, but after the first few tears appeared, I quickly wiped them away, took a few deep breaths, and continued.

oOo

Kurda lef me through the deserted storerooms, to the back of one, where we moved aside some large sacks revealing a small hole in the wall. Kurda squeezed inside and I followed. Finding myself inside of a cramped tunnel that sloped downward. I thought sliding would be faster, but soon we came to a ledge, and Kurda led me up to it, back on level ground.

"How did you come across this?" I asked. Secret tunnels were high on the list of favourite things to explore. Up there with caves, and thick forests. All steming from a childhood of Legend of Zelda games.

"I followed a bat." He replied with a wink.

We came to a fork and Kurda stopped for a second to think, Then he brough out a map, glanced around him, back to his map, all the while mumbling quietly to himself. He then nodded and put his map away. "This way." He concluded.

"You _do_ know the way... right?" I asked, hesitant to follow.

"Not entirely." He admitted with a laugh, with grinded my nerves like fingernails on a chalk board. I hated how he was trying to make light of this situation. "That's why I brought the maps. I haven't been down some of these tunnels in decades."

Some of the tunnels were black as pitch, but Kurda didn't light any candles. He said that the wax droppings would mark an easy trail to follow.

Soon, the tunnels widened enough so that I could stand up straight and stretch some. I was jittery. Scared, nervous, and humiliated. Or maybe it was shame. Either way, I was feeling sick with guilt. I was following Kurda with my head down, looking at my feet. But we both stopped short when we heard pebbles clattering in one of the tunnels behind us, where we'd just come through.

Kurda flitted to the mouth of the tunnel we were in, the gust stirring up my hair in a wild frenzy but I ignored it. He listened intently, then returned just as fast.

"Someone's coming!" He hissed, pulling me along. "We must get out of here!"

"No," I stopped. My mind seemed to be running a mile a second. No actual thoughts were forming, at least not on the surface. "No." I resolved. Whoever was following us- let them come! They can take me back to the Hall of Death.

"Lily!" Kurda rasped. Appalled. "You can't stay! We're so close, we've got to make a break-"

"I can't." I sighed, trying to make my expression that of a pleading one. "I... No, just... no. You go on ahead and hide. I'll pretend I acted alone." I said, sliding down against the wall.

"You know I wouldn't leave you." He said, crouching in front of me. The double meaning in his words were not lost. My brain drew a blank. We waited in silence.

I prayed that it wasn't Crepsley- I dreaded the though of facing his after what I'd done. Especially after all he's done.

The vampire tracking us reached the mouth of the cave, studied us from the shadows, and then stepped into the light and made his way to us. It was Gavner Purl. I almost sighed with relief, but his expression kept me silent and still as a statue.

"You two are in _so_ much trouble!" He snarled, and I dropped my gaze to me feet again. "Whose bright idea was it to run?"

"Mine!" Kurda and I said in unison, and then turned to glare at each other.

Gavner sighed. "You two are as bad as each other," He snapped. "Come on now- the truth."

"It was my idea." Kurda answered. "I persuaded her to come. The blame is mine."

"You're an idiot." Gavner reprimanded him. "This will destroy you if word gets out. You won't just have to forget about becoming a Prince- chances are you'll be carted off to the Hall of Death to suffer the same fate as Lily!"

"Only if you tell on me." Kurda said quietly.

"You think I won't?" Gavner challanged.

"You wouldn't have come alone if you'd planned to punish us."

Gavner stared at the senior vampire for a moment, then cursed. "You're right. I don't want to see either of you killed. If you two come back with me, I'll keep your name out of it. In fact, nobody ever need know it happened. Harkat and I are the only ones who know at the moment. We can still get her back before judgment is passed."

"Why?" Kurda asked. "So she can be taken to the Hall of Death and impaled?"

"If that is the judgment of the Princes." Gavner said.

"That's why we're escaping." Kurda shook his head. "I won't let her go back and be killed. It's wrong to take a girl's life in such a heartless fashion."

"Wrong or right," Gavner snapped. "the judgment of the Princes is final!"

Kurda narrowed his eyes. "You agree with me." He whispered.

Gavner nodded reluctantly. "But that's my opinion. I'm not going to ignore the ruling of the Princes."

"Why not?" Kurda asked. "Do we have to obey them even when they're wrong, even when they rule unjustly?"

"It's our way." Gavner growled.

Before Kurda could retort with something probably along the lines of old people not liking change, I interrupted.

"I'll go back if you want me to. I'm afraid of dying, which id why I let Kurda talk me into this. But if you say I should return, I will."

I watched his expression. Willing him to tell me to go back and accept my fate like an adult. But I could see the answer in his eyes before he said it.

"I won't turn you in on one condition." He looked at Kurda. "When you become a Prince, you have to come clean, clear her name if you can, if not, we all accept out punishments. Okay?"

"Deal." Kurda nodded.

"No! No deal!" I shook my head. "I'm not going to have you two risking so much for me! No way!"

"Too bad." Kurda said. "Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and towed me along behind him, Gavner following. They wouldn't let me go back even if I begged them to.

At the end of the tunnel, Kurda turned left, pulling me behind him. But Gavner grabbed my other arm, stopping Kurda as well.

"What's the hold up?" Kurda asked.

"I've been to this part of the mountain before," Gavner said. "during my Trials. I had to find a hidden jewel."

"So?"

"I can find the way out." Gavner said. "I know the path to the nearest exit."

"So do I," Kurda replied. "and it's this way."

"We _can_ get out that way," Gavner agreed. "but it'll be quicker if we take this other tunnel."

"No!" Kurda snapped. "This was my idea. I'm in charge. We don't have time to go wandering around. If you're wrong, it'll cost us. My way is certain."

My brain flashed back to a few moments ago when I asked Kurda if he was sure he knew where he was going. He wasn't entirely reliable.

"So is mine." Gavner insisted, and before Kurda could say anything else, pulled me along behind him and ducked into the tunnel he was so insistant on. Kurda cursed loudly and tried to call us back, but when it was evident that Gavner was ignoring him, he had no choice but to catch up.

"This is stupid!" He groaned. "We should stick to the route on the maps. I know more about these tunnels than you. We're headed to a bunch of dead ends!"

"No." Gavner contradicted. "We can save almost forty minutes this way."

"But-"

"Stop arguing." Gavner interrupted. "The more we talk, the slower we progress."

Kurda sighed loudly, but said nothing else.

We cut through a tunnel beneath a river. I could hear it above us, rushing and roaring so loud that I was afraid it would break through the walls and flood us. When we reached the mouth of that tunnel, Kurda hurried ahead and studied the area around us. He looked at one tunnel on the far left.

"We're taking this one." He said, resuming his authority.

"That's the one I planned to take anyways." Gavner grinned.

"Then hurry up!" Kurda snapped.

Gavner and I exchanged a glance. "You're acting oddly." Gavner commented.

"No I'm not." Kurda glared, then smiled weakly. "Sorry. It's that tunnel under the stream. I didn't want to risk it."

"Afraid the water woulf break through?" Gavner laughed.

"Yes." Kurda answered stiffly.

"I was afraid too." I admitted.

"Cowards." Gavner chuckled. I grinned back. Gavner started towards Kurda, but stopped.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I thought I heard something," He said. "like someone coughing. From that tunnel." He pointed ot the right.

"Search party?" I asked.

"No, they'd be coming from behind us."

"We don't have time-" Kurda started, but Gavner was already headed into the tunnel. Kurda hurried over to where Gavner had disappeared. "We'd be better off on our own."

"What if someone is in there?" I insisted.

"There's nobody there." He assured. "We should leave the fool to catch up."

"No," I said. "I'd rather wait for him."

Kurda sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, but stood beside me. When Gavner returned, he looked worried beyond anything I'd ever seen, and sank to the floor when he reached us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

He shook his head.

"You found something?" Kurda asked.

"There's..." He cleared his throat. "Go look." He whispered. "But be careful. Don't be seen."

"By who?" I asked. He didn't answer. Curiosity getting the better of me, I crept into the tunnel, Kurda right behind me. As I approached the end of the tunnel, the light of torches flickered in the cave beyond. I dropped to my stomach and crept on. When I got a clear view of what lay beyond, I froze. My blood turned to ice and I shivered a bit. Kurda noticed this and crept up beside me.

Twenty or thirty people were lounging about. They all had a purple hue to their skin and red hair and eyes. I immediatly recognized them all as vampaneze.

oOo

_A.N.: Yay! We be gettin' closer and stuff to the big twist in the plot. I bet you guys are excited. I know I am!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Vampaneze

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

I have been a little down lately. Might effect my writing... but here goes. (Be sure and review if you want another chapter... and if you notice any errors. Because I still do not have a beta or a writing program with spell check!)

oOo

Kurda and I slowly and quietly retreated and joined Gavner in the smaller cave. We sat next to him. Nobody said anything for a while. Gavner finally spoke in a distracted tone. "I counted thirty-four of them."

"There were thirty-five when we looked." Kurda said. I hadn't thought to count.

"There are two adjoining caves of similar size," Gavner noted without looking up. "There might be more in those."

"What do you think they're doing here?" I asked quietly. They both looked at me.

"What do you _think_ they're doing here?" Gavner asked.

I lowered my head. "To attack us." I sighed.

"You got it." He replied grimly.

"Maybe not." Kurda said. "They might have come to discuss a treaty."

"You think so?" Gavner sneered.

"No," Kurda sighed. "Not really."

"We have to warn everyone." I said.

Kurda nodded. "But what about your escape?"

"Old news. Forget it." I said boldly, with more courage than I actually felt. "I'm not running away from something like this." Murlough's face ran through my mind.

"Come on them." Kurda said, and we made our way to the tunnel under the stream. He wsa bending down to enter the tunnel, but stopped suddenly and spun to the side. Signaling us to stay where we were, he peered cautiously into the tunnel, then raced back. "Somebody's coming!" He hissed.

"Vampires or Vampaneze?" Gavner asked.

"Too dark to tell. Think we can afford to wait and find out?"

"No," Gavner said. "We've got to get out of here."

"We'll take the left tunnel." Kurda insisted.

"That doesn't lead up." Gavner frowned.

"According to my maps it does." Kurda said. "There's a very small connecting tunnel, easy to miss. I only found it my chance."

"You're sure?"

"Maps don't lie."

"Then let's go." I said.

We sped through the tunnels. The entire vampire clan was under threat, I was probably being sentenced to death, and all I could think about was getting back to the Hall of Princes and warning them of their danger.

When we reached Kurda's tunnel, we discovered a cave in. Kurda swore angrily and kicked the blockage. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"You couldn't have known." I assured. "More important things to worry about right now. Like where do we go from here?"

"Double back?" Gavner suggested.

Kurda shook his head. "There's another tunnel we can use. It takes us back in the same direction, and then links up with tunnels leading to the Halls."

"Let's go then." Gavner barked, and we followed after Kurda.

We paused occasionally to listen for sounds of persuit. We didn't hear any. After a while, Kurda came to a stop and whispered. "We're right behind the cave where the vampaneze are. Move slowly and carefully."

"Wait." I whispered. "I don't have a weapon. I can't defend myself if we're attacked."

"I only have one knife." Kurda said. "Gavner?"

"I have two but I'll need both."

"So what do I do?" I hissed. "Politely ask them to leave me alone?"

"No offense, Lily, but if Kurda and I can't fend them off, I don't think you can make much of a difference. If we run into trouble, grab Kurda's maps and run for the Halls while we stay and fight."

"I couldn't do that." I gasped in shock.

"You'll do as you're told." Gavner growled, leaving no room for argument. I could only glare, and nod stiffly.

We started forward, quieter than ever. Sounds from the cave reached our ears. Vampaneze laughing and talking quietly. Our luck held until we turned into a long tunnel and ran into a lone vampaneze, walking toward us, adjusting his belt. He glanced up casually as we froze, saw that we weren't vampaneze, and opened his mouth to roar.

We were saved by Gavner's quick reflexes, as he darted forward. He stuck one knife deep into the vampaneze's stomach and slashed the other across his throat before he could make a sound. It had been a close call, and Gavner and I smiled weakly as he laid the dead body on the floor. Kurda looked grim. But as we were about to move on, another vampaneze appeared at the far end of the tunnel, saw us, and yelled for help.

Gavner groaned. "So much for stealth." He muttered as vampaneze poured into the cavern. He took a firm stand in the middle of the tunnel, the spoke over his shoulder. "You two get out of here. I'll delay them as long as I can."

"I won't leave you to face them alone." Kurda said.

"You will if you have any brains." Gavner snarled. "This tunnel's narrow. One person can hold them off as easily as two. Take Lily and break for the Halls. Now!"

"But-," Kurda started.

"You're arguing our chances away!" Gavner roared, flicking his knife at the neared vampaneze, making him back up a bit.

Kurda nodded sadly. "Luck, Gavner Purl," He said.

"Luck." Gavner grunted.

Kurda and I retreated to the mouth of the tunnel. Kurda paused and studied Gavner in silence. He turned to lead me away, then stopped and dug out a map. "Do you remember the old burial chamber we visited?" he asked. "The Hall of Final Voyage?"

"Yes."

"Could you find your way back to the Halls from it?"

"Probably."

He put his map away and pointed down the tunnel. "Go to the end of this," He said. "Take a right, another right, then four lefts. That'll bring you to the chamber. Wait a few minutes in case one of us comes, Catch your breath, then go."

"What about you?" I asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Help Gavner."

"But he said-"

"I know what he said!" Kurda snapped. "I don't care. Two of us standing together hold a better chance of holding them." He squeezed my shoulders. "Luck, Lily Shan."

I sighed heavily, then nodded. "Luck."

"Don't stay and watch." He warned. "Leave immediately."

"Okay." I agreed, and slipped away.

I got to the second right turn and stopped. I knew I should do as Kurda asked, but I wasn't going to leave them behind like that. It was because of me that they were in this mess. Maybe I could get Kurda to let me take his place fighting with Gavner and _he_ could go and warn the Princes. I backtracked to the tunnel where they were fighting. When I got there, I saw Gavner still fighting them off by himself. Kurda hadn't been able to advance. He and Gavner were arguing.

"I told you to leave!" Gavner roared.

"And I'm telling you I won't!" Kurda shrieked back.

"What about Lily?"

"I gave her directions."

"You're a fool, Kurda."

"I know." Kurda laughed. "Now are you going to let me in on this or am I going to have to fight you as well as the vampaneze?"

"Okay." Gavner agreed. Kurda waited for an opening, gripping his knife tightly.

I crept forward. I didn't want to startle or distract them. I was almost upon them when the vampaneze fell back several feet and Gavner shouted, "Now!" He edged to his left, and Kurda moved forward, filling the space beside him. I realized that it was too late for me to take Kurda's place, so I started to back away and leave. As I did, I witnessed something so shocking that it stopped me dead in my tracks and held me rooted to the spot in disbelief.

As Kurda stepped up beside Gavner, he raised his knife high and swung it down in a vicious arc. It cut deeply into the belly of its intended target, ensuring death. I would have cheered him on if it had been directed at one of the vampaneze.

But none of the purple-skinned invaders died that night, because he'd stuck his blade into Gavner Purl.

oOo

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. Neither could Gavner. He slumped against the wall and stared at the knife sticking out of him. He dropped his own knives and tried to pull it out, but his strength deserted him, and he slid to the floor.

The vampaneze didn't seem the least bit surprised. They all relaxed, and those at the rear of the tunnel, returned to their cave. One of them with a birthmark on his cheek stepped toward Kurda, studying the vampire. "For a second there, I thought you were coming to his aid." The vampaneze said.

"No," Kurda replied. He sounded mournful. "I'd have knocked him out and hidden him somwhere, but the others could have tracked down his Mental signals. "There's a girl up ahead, a half-vampire, so she won't be hard to catch. I want her taken alive. They won't be able to track her." I felt the blood drain from my face at his words. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I felt like I was going to be sick. This had to be a bad dream.

"Do you mean the girl behind you?" The vampaneze asked.

Kurda swiveled sharply. "Lily!" He gasped. "How long have you been there? How much have you-"

Gavner groaned. I jolted at this. Ducking forward, I ignored Kurda and the vampaneze and sat in front of my dying friend. His eyes were open, but unfocused. "Gavner?" I asked in a small voice. "I'm here. You're not alone, okay?"

"Suh-suh...suh.." He was stuttering.

I grabbed his bloody hands, and squeezed them slightly. Tears were forming, making everything fuzzy.

"Suh-sorry... if muh-muh-my snoring... kuh-kept you a-awake." He wheezed. I didn't know if those words were meant for me or for someone else. I would have asked, but at that moment, he gave me a small smile, and his body went limp as his spirit passed on to Paradise.

I ground my teeth together as the tears fell. Shaking in a mixture of pain and fury. I reached up with a shaky hand and closed his eyes, making the death's touch sigh. "Even in death... Gavner." I couldn't finish.

The vampaneze could have easily taken me then. But nobody moved. They just stared, waiting for me to stop crying. When I finally raised my head to look at them all, nobody dared meet my eyes. They all fell to the floor, Kurda's quickest of all. I glared at him.

"Coward." I said softly, though laced with venom. "You bloody... murdering coward." My voice raised a bit, barely containing my rage.

Kurda gulped. "I had to-"

"You didn't have to do anything!" I growled.

"There was no time to give him a noble death- you might have gotten away if I'd left him for the vampaneze."

"Y-you knew." I whispered. "You knew they were here."

He nodded. "That's why I didn't want to take the tunnel under the stream." He said. "Everything would have gone okay if we'd gone the way I wanted."

"You're _with_ them!" I stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "You're a _traitor!_"

"You don't understand what's happening." He sighed. "This looks bad, but it's not what you think! I'm trying to save our race, not condemn it."

"Clearly!" I gestured to Gavner's corpse, a small smile still on his lips. He could have been sleeping.

"I've got a plan to stop Mr. Tiny's prediction." Kurda insisted. "Gavner's death is regrettable, but whne I explain prop-"

"To hell with your explanation!" I shouted "You're a traitor and a murderer!" I glared at him as more tears fell. "I'll see you burn." I growled through clenched teeth.

"I saved you're life." Kurda reminded me.

"At the cost of Gavner's," I was starting to sob uncontrolably. "Did you think about that? He was your friend. How could you do that to him? He..." I shook my head and used my sleeve to clear my eyes of tears. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it." I stooped and picked up Gavner's knifes. The vampaneze raised their weapons immediately and closed in.

"No!" Kurda shouted. "I said I wanted her taken alive!"

"She has knives," The vampaneze with the birthmark growled. "Do you want us to let her chop off out fingers while we prey them from her?"

"Don't worry, Glalda," Kurda said. "I'm in control of the situation." He dropped his knife, spread his hands and edged toward me.

"Stop!" I yelled, raising Gavner's knives to a more threatening position. "Stay away from me."

"I'm unarmed." He said.

"You think I care? You deserve to die!"

"Maybe so," Kurda agreed. "but I don't think you'd kill an unarmed man, no matter what he'd done."

"I could." I contradicted. But that was only half true. Kurda seemed to notice this.

"How about a friend?" He asked.

I looked him square in the eye, making a point to do so. "I hate you." I said, and punched him in his jaw while he was distracted. It made a satisfying crack, whether from his bone breaking or from my fist connecting with his face, I was unsure.

The vampaneze around me came at me with their weapons as Kurda fell to the floor. "Alive!" Kurda yelled as he struggled to gain his footing. "Take her alive!" He ordered.

I dodged a few of their attempts to grab at me, just as they dodged my slashes.

"Lily, please listen!" Kurda said.

"I hate you!" I repeated. The vampaneze with the birthmark took that moment to grab my left wrist in a bruising grip, wrench the knife out of it, and jump back before I could stab him with my right. I jumped back a few paces, threw the other knife at them, and turned to sprint down the tunnel. Maybe if I could get to the Hall of Final Voyage as I'd planned, I could get away.

I hadn't gone more that five steps when I was tackled to the ground, landing face first. I'd forgotten about them flitting. My attacker flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms above me with one hand. It was the one with the birthmark. Glalda.

"Night night." Was the last thing I heard, before I got a facefull of knockout gas.

oOo

_A.N.: Aaaaannnd this is where we stray from the plot of Darren Shan, and become a true AU story. *smiles* I feel strangly proud of myself. Tell me how you like it. You know I feed off your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8 Neutral Jing

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming. Tell your friends about my story. I do not have a clue. I am just happy and excited for no reason!

Sorry I take so long updating. I really do not have a valid reason for it.

oOo

Chapter 8: Neutral Jing

oOo

When I woke up, I was surrounded by buzzing voices. At first, I thought I had fallen asleep in one of the Halls. My muscles were stiff and aching, and when I tried to stretch, I found that my wrists and ankles were tied with a coarse rope.

I turned over and saw that I was surrounded by the vampaneze, and I remembered everything. The vampaneze were talking in low voices, surrounded by a few candles to keep the cave from being entirely pitch black. I recognized the cave, meaning they hadn't moved since we'd found them. I could see the entrance to the cave we had come through. I was next to a wall, halfway from my escape route. Of course, most of the groups of vampaneze were sitting in between me and my goal. I struggled into a sitting position.

All I needed to do was- "Hey, she's awake." Someone announced

Most of the vampaneze glanced to see that, yes, I was awake, before returning their attention back to whatever they were doing. Others that were closer, stared. Scrutinizing me with their dark red eyes. Other than their purple skin, red eyes and nails, they looked like normal people. They didn't have a permanent monstrous expression. They didn't look like they were evil demons who would suck you dry of your blood. Relativley normal.

"Doesn't look like much." Someone noted. A few snickers followed. I ignored them.

"Where is Kurda?" I asked calmly. My voice steady and heart beating evenly. Still calm from my rest.

"Kurda has returned to the Halls." Came a voice I recognized as Glalda. "He needed to get back in time to have an allibi." I spotted him by the entrance to my escape tunnel.

"When will he be back?"

"Soon." Came his simple reply.

I stared at him for a moment. Realizing that was all he was going to say, I continued. "How long have I been out?"

Another vampaneze seemed like he was about to answer but Glalda silenced him with a look, before answering. "There are some things we will not tell you for our own safety, and that is one of them."

"My knowing how long I've been asleep is a danger to your health?" I asked, holding back a sneer. I wanted to be ugly with them. I wanted to rip them all to thin bloody strips. But it wasn't them I was angry with. Not really. It was Kurda, and I had to remember that.

Glalda's eyes narrowed. "It will be a danger to _your_ health if you do not hold your tongue."

I knew he wouldn't really do anything. Kurda had ordered them not to. Still, it was best not to waste my time arguing with him. I lowered my gaze to the dusty cave floor. I had to work on a plan. I fell into a silent deep thought, while everyone carried on around me.

What do I know? I know I need to escape, tell the Princes. Ropes. They tied me with ropes. My nails aren't nearly as hard as theirs, but if I have enough time and work quietly and inconspicuously, I might be able to cut enough loose. Feet first, I need to run as soon as I have an opening. I can work on my wrists while I run.

That's my first goal. Second, I need to get past all these vampaneze. A distraction. I need enough time to make a break for it to get out of their reach, then... The Hall of Final Voyage. Kurda said it was near here. What had he said? Two rights, and four lefts. Yeah.

Third goal, get to the Halls, warn the Princes.

I had already started on my first step. My hands were tied behind my back. Sitting on my legs put my ankles right underneath them. With my back to the wall, I repeatedly sliced my thumbnail against one of the cords. It would take a while, but soon my legs would be free.

While I filed away, I looked around for something that could work as a distraction. The vampaneze were drinking ale and various other liquids. I didn't see any blood. Food was laying around to be picked at. There was a candle about two arm lengths away.

_Hmm..._ I could use the alcohol as fuel for the fire, and burn something maybe. Make a molotov, and throw it at some people. I didn't see any weapons where I could grab them once I freed myself.

...Fire it is. _I hope Kurda gets back soon._ I thought bitterly. _I _will_ see him share my pain. Somehow._

oOo

By alternating my focus, I had mostly freed both ankles and wrists. The vampaneze had been careful to really tie me up. _Swell. I was captured by boy scouts._

I let my eyes wonder over the cave walls and scattered groups of purple faces. Though the other vampaneze only glanced up at me every now and then, (a half vampire at my age, and a female at that, was not common. My existance interested them.) the only one who never took his eyes off me was Glalda. It made working on the ropes nerve wracking. I was constantly worried he would notice I was up to something. I had started with the innermost cords so that if I was forced to move, it wouldn't immediately be noticed.

I was just about to slice through the last few threads of the rope on my ankles, when Kurda returned. Everyone was momentarily distracted. I debated making my move. My wrists weren't finished. But Kurda glanced over at me, so I stayed put. He casually strolled over to me. His nonchalant attatude was pissing me off. I narrowed my eyes at his, and though he kept walking, his gaze fell to the floor.

When he reached me, he crouched to my level. "How are y-"

I spat in his face. Then bared my teeth. Glaring the whole time. This earned me another wave of snickering from the vampaneze, (which I ignored) but Kurda only wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Get away from me." I said in a low voice.

"I know you're angry-"

"Get. Away. From. Me." I repeated in the same low voice. He still didn't move. Only sighed heavily, but then his eyes met mine. His eyes looked sad, but I wouldn't be dissuaded.

"I am sorry... for Gavner." He said. At his words, I felt a wave of sadness and anger. The gravity of the situation setting in. "But you must understand, it's for the best. I'm trying to prevent a war here."

"I don't want to hear you excuses." My voice had lost some tenacity. "Whatever you great scheme is, it obviously involves the death of people I care about, and I want no part of it."

By now, a few of the vampaneze had crept closer. Our conversation seemed to have sparked an interest.

"Lily..." He sighed again, then reached up to push a strand of hair behind my ear. I snapped at his fingers, but he pulled back just in time, and my teeth snapped together with a click. The vampaneze chuckled at this, but their laughter faded soon after as my glare darkened. My whole body heated up with anger.

"Do _not_. Ever. Touch me." I whispered dangerously. A gust of wind came at me from somewhere, and I found myself staring at the ceiling with a knife (or maybe someone's nails) pressed to my throat. A harsh grip on my jaw kept me in place dispite my struggling.

"No, stop." Kurda said with a voice of authority.

"She has a hell of a temper." Glalda's voice came fom behind me as he released my chin.

"You would too if you had just seen a friend die." Kurda said.

"Murdered." I corrected.

"...Murdered." Kurda agreed reluctantly.

The vampaneze had fallen into a tense and awkward silence. It seemed that nobody knew what to do or say. Glalda silently resumed his post.

I contunied my glaring at Kurda. "He... he was your friend." I reminded him. He remained silent for a moment, then stood up and wandered among the vampaneze.

"We'll have to move." He announced. "They'll be tracking her. I could easily follow her scent when I came back." A groan rippled through the small crowds. "There's another cave just a short distance from here. Anyone who is ready now, follow me." A large number of the vampaneze began to shuffle around, gathering their things and putting out some of the fires or candles.

Kurda left the cave, trailed by more than half the group. It was noticably quieter when they were gone, and I felt my self relax. I hadn't realized how tense I was. Unfortunately, Glalda was not one of the vampaneze to leave the cave. I assumed he was in charge of watching over me in Kurda's absense.

I continued working on my restraints. With less vampaneze to worry about, I figured that any moment now would be the best time to make my escape.

oOo

**Mr. Crepsely's POV**

While Lily was waiting for Kurda to return, Mr. Crepsely was waiting outside the Hall of Princes for the Princes and Generals to come to a conclusion as to what they should do about his renegade assistant. He should be in there. But he couldn't. Not yet. He was busy trying to pull himself together. Arguing with himself in a deep, frustrating mental debate.

Larten Crepsely would never in a million years, thought that Lily would just run away like that. But at the same time, he was mentally berating himself for not seeing that, yes, she would fight for her own life. He grimaced at that realization and clenched his fists tight, digging his sharp nails into the palms of his hands. He imagined that the Princes would want to send a search party (which he would most definitely be a part of) to find her. But as long as it was taking, he hoped that either she would come back and they would find a solution, or that she would get far enough away that...

Crepsley's head snapped up. He didn't want to think like that. He _would_ find a solution that would save her. He had to... _Even if it is against the Princes' ruling..._ Right?

When the search party is sent out, maybe he could be the first to find her. Convince her to return of her own free will. The Princes might be more lenient on her. They might let her retake the Trial.

He knew this was all wishful thinking, but he allowed himself to hope. Because he would do it right this time. "Even if it is against the Princes' ruling." He breathed.

"What was that?" A friendly voice asked curiously. Crepsley straightened up as Seba Nile approached. Crepsley said nothing as his mentor sat down beside him. So Seba contunied. "How are you?"

"I do not know what to do." Crepsley said simply.

Seba nodded in agreement. "That is understandable." Seba didn't say anything after that. He didn't have to. He knew that Larten would open up to him, and that he would when he was ready. It took a bit longer than he expected though.

"What will they do with her?"

There was a short pause before Seba replied. "If there is a loophole that could save her now, I do not know of it." Larten didn't say anything. "Perhaps Kurda Smahlt could help me to find one." He prodded. Earning a small reaction from his former pupil. A scowl, which faded soon after making its appearance.

"I will think of a way." Larten said. Or it could have been a promise. "This is all my fault anyway. I never... I should have..." He shook his head, at a loss for words.

"You will try to save her." It wasn't a question. More of an observation.

Larten Crepsely stood, smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes, and made his way to the Hall of Princes. "Even if it is against the Princes' ruling." He repeated to Seba, who followed close behind, with a wistful smile on his lips.

Meanwhile, Lily waited for Kurda to return for her. With less vampaneze around, and the rest soon to be on the move, she knew her window of opportunity was small, but she'd take it. Kurda was planning something. It involved the vampaneze, so it couldn't be good. And she was the only one who knew.

_A.N.: Ooooooookay... so. Not much going on. II have been out of school for almost a year now. I am pretty bored with not learning anything. I miss school._


	9. Chapter 9 The Other Escape

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Sooooooooo.I still do not have a valid excuse for why I fall off the face of the earth for so long. I sincerely apologize. (happy?^^)

I need to explain something about my OCish character Lily. Remember that she's been training with Mr. Crepsley since Sam's death, which was six years ago. She is not a total badass but she is not helpless either. So I am trying to make her out to be an average fighter. She still has some more growing to do... That is all :) So sorry for the long wait.

oOo

I left most of my bindings as they were, in case someone decided to inspect them. I had cut through enough for now.

When Kurda finally returned to cart me off to the other cave, he was accompanied only by Glalda. The last of the vampaneze were filing out behind them. This was either really good, or really bad. Either way, it was time to make my move.

"She might resist-" I heard Glalda whisper as they got closer.

"Just let me handle it." Kurda said in an equally hushed tone. When he came close enough, he kneeled in front of me. I didn't bother glaring or spitting.

"We're going to the other cave now." He said carefully. As if this was news to me. I said nothing. "I'm going to carry you."

I continued giving him a blank stare, but said, "Do not touch me."

Kurda's head dropped a bit. They'd appearantly been expecting this, as Glalda spoke up. "Either he will carry you, or I sling you over my shoulder. Your choice."

I decided my chances of catching Kurda off guard were greater than catching Glalda. So reluctantly, I allowed Kurda to life me into his arms. I tried to keep my wrists and ankles from moving too much. Glalda was walking behind Kurda, so if any ropes fell, he'd see. I'd have to move quickly when I did. The tunnel where Gavner was killed was coming up. That's where I would make my excape. It was narrow, so they'd have to follow me single file. Just the two of them. Kurda kept talking the whole time. Trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. I ignored him and let him ramble on. It would keep him distracted.

The mouth of the cave was coming up. It was now or never. I waited nervously as Kurda's steps drew nearer and nearer. Not realizing that he was delivering me to my freedom.

_Not yet. Not yet... NOW!_

In a single fluid motion, I pulled against my weakened restraints. They held for a fraction of a second against my strength, before... _SNAP!_

Kurda hesitated in his step, faltering in his step long enough for me to spring from his grasp with enough force to push him back into Glalda. A sweet bonus.

I landed on all fours like a cat, scrambled to my feet, and tore down the tunnel several yards before either of them had regained their footing. A once in a lifetime miracle I would never be able to preform again.

I couldn't flit yet, but I was still very fast. I had reached the end of the tunnel in record time, not even slowing down to change direction, I had to take a few steps off the wall. I heard them yelling angrily behind me as I pushed myself to run faster than I ever had. Taking the directions Kurda had given me the night before. Or was it still tonight?

Not too long after, I almost whooped for joy as I found myself at the Hall of Final Voyage. I slowed down, my eyes darting around for another tunnel. I spotted someone on the other side of the rushing ice water. It was a Guardian. A young boy, who looked about my age. I must have startled him, because he looked genuinely surprised.

"Go!" I yelled over the roar of the river. "Warn the vampires! Vampaneze are attacking!"

He was already running before I finished my sentence, and disappeared through another tunnel. I turned and started back the way I came. I was going to need a running start to jump the water. I stopped short when Kurda, and a very angry looking Glalda appeared from the tunnel, and immediately spun on my heel and ran to the waters edge, pushing the ground away from my feet with all the strength I had left.

I knew the moment I was airborn, that I wasn't going to make it. I reached out for the other side anyway, as I fell face first into the frigid water. Engulfed in the ice cold pins and needles, I couldn't move from the shock. My body was thrown against rocks and, at the thought of air, I grabbed onto the next one it hit. It was slippery, and I almost lost my grip twice, but I managed to get my head above the water and breathe in some air, coughing when some water rushed in. My hair clung to my cheeks and neck. I opened my eyes to quite a sight.

Kurda and Glalda were standing on solid ground above me. On either side of the river, were more vampaneze. They must have come running and followed when Kurda and Glalda were yelling.

"Somebody lower me down." I heard Kurda order.

"Why? Let her drown. It'll be easier." Glalda countered. _Yes. Yes, just let me drown._

"No. Her death would serve no purpose. She is young and open to new ideas."

"N-n-not... y-yours-s K-k-urda." I shivered.

"Give me your hand, Lily." Kurda said. I looked up to see him being lowered, his arm stretched out toward me. "There's no use being stubborn here. Your death would be meaningless. Let me save you."

"Why d-did you d-do it?" I asked. Tears were starting to form, but with all the water, they washed away unnoticed.

"It's complicated." He sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Lily. The vampaneze won't harm you I promise."

"You p-promis-se?" I glared. "You're a l-liar." I ground my teeth together to keep them from chattering so much. "You're a traitor! I wouldn't believe you, if you s-said the Sun was hot."

"I know you, Lily. You don't want to die..." The tone in his voice made something inside me snap. He sounded so sure of himself.

I fixed my glare on him, gave him a toothy sneer, and did the Death's Touch sign to my face. "Even in death, may I be triumphant!" And let go.

I could see Kurda shouting as I was whisked downstream, but his words were lost over the roaring white water.

the water rushed me deeper into the bowels of the mountain. I lost sight of the lighted cavern where the vampaneze watched, as the rapids threw me mercilessly against the tunnel. Smashing me left and right into rocks. I took greedy breaths every chance I got, because as soon as I felt the air on my face, I was dragged under again.

oOo

I covered my face with my arms to protect it from the rocks I was bashing into, and tucked my legs into my chest to make myself less of a target. I was spinning and disoriented. I didn't know which way was up, but I was more focused on trying to hold my breath. The current drags me against a wall- scraping my hips. A rock hits the back of my head and I see stars. There's a sudden drop and my stomach jumps to my throat. I plummet intoa deep pool. The weight of the waterfall holds me under, and I panic. My feet find a wall and I kick off.

The flow is more gentle here, and I am able to float along, gasping for breath. The air is cold and stings my lungs and throat, but I gulp it in greedily. The stream opens into a laeger cave. I can hear another waterfall coming up, so I drift to one side. As I tread water in the dark, a branch catches around my shoulders. I grab them, hoping they can help keep me afloat, and realize that it's a skeleton.

I would have been scared at any other time, but this time, I grabbed them and held on. I didn't want to leave it here. Hoping to free it, I tugged at it. It doesn't budge at first, so getting a stronger grip, I pulled again. It comes loose, all at once. The current grabs it, and whisks it away.

I take a few more minutes to catch my breath. I'd like to hold on to the bank here forever. It would be easier to hold on and die in the cold water. But I'm the only one who knows about the vampaneze. It's important information that I can't afford to take to the grave. In the end, I forced myself to let go.

the currrent picks up after a moment, the roaring of the waterfall getting closer. I take a few deep breaths, trying to ready myself for whatever awaits. Suddenly, the world falls away from me- I'm free falling. I take in a big gulp of air, and hold my breath. I crash into the stream far below, and I'm gone.

It was worse further down the stream. The water flowed even faster, the rocks were sharper, and I couldn't fight it. I held my breath until my lungs burned. I slowly let the air out. My vision exploded into splotchy yellow and black.

The tunnel evened out- running out of air, I try to find the surface. Suddenly, the water is gone. All of it. Just gone. Whistling air surrounds me. I look down, and see land. I turn over in the air and see the most beautiful night sky I had ever seen.

I was out. Really out. I had made it. I could breathe. _I'm alive! I'm going to be alright. I-_

I hit the water. Hard. It may have been solid ground. The impact blanks my mind. It's black again, only this time, because I lost consciousness.

oOo

When I wake up again, I can hear the water. It's much calmer. Trickling. Blacked out again.

oOo

My eyes flutter open again. I see the stars twinkling above me. I can't hear anything. I panic, thinking I've gone deaf. Then I lift my head above the water. It's heavy but sounds fill my ears.

I can see Vampire Mountain behind me. I study the landscape as it drifts past. I try to roll onto my stomach, but find that I no longer have the strength to move my arms or legs. They feel like dead weight.

_Am I going to die?_

I try to move my limbs. They feebly drifted in the current. But they _moved._

_I'm not dead yet._

I try willing energy to my exhausted limbs. But it doesn't work. I think about the vampires and the threat that Kurda poses to them, but that doesn't work either. An old myth about vampires that die in running water didn't help either- I didn't believe it anyway.

I was about to give up, when Mr. Crepsely's angry face appeared in my mind, sending a jolt through me. He would be furious with me if he could see me now. In my mind, he was sneering. Saying that he knew I couldn't do it. In real life, he would never say anything like that. But the image spurred me into action.

I weakly raised my arms, and push the water mehind me, aiming for the bank. The action only moves me a little. So, gritting my teeth, I force my legs to join my arms, and before long, I'm slowly swimming. Vampire Mountain is drifting into the distance, but soon, the water is shallowe enought for me to stand in. I try, only to fall back into the water. I lift myself on my hands and knees and crawl to the bank. It's covered in snow, but I'm alrady numb, so it doesn't bother me. When I'm completely out of the water, I collapse into the snow, and start to cry.

Groaning, I force myself to my feet. Day is breaking, but the stars and moon are still visible. I slowly trudge on, looking for some form of shelter. I'm soaked to the bone, and will freeze soon. I tug at my sleeves, and finally pull my shirt over my head. It drops heavily into the snow. The rest of my clothes follow, leaving a trail behind me. I contemplated leaving my tank top and shorts, but knew that I would freeze to death inside them, so I removed them too, but carried them with me.

It didn't bother me that I was walking around stark naked. There was no one to see. And even if there had been- modesty was the least of my worries.

I tried to jog to warm myself up, but i didn't have the energy. Instead, I sat under a bare tree, and practiced a breathing exercise I had seen once on television. Tibetian monks, who could- in these exact temperatures, soak a towel in ice water, wrap it around their bare body, and dry it with their body heat.

I knew I couldn't do anything that spectacular, but I could try to raise my body heat.

I sat Indian style, tucking my toes behind my knees, and my hands under my armpits. Taking deep breaths, and letting them out slowly, I soon started to shiver. But that was a good sign. I leaned against the trunk of the tree as my body tried to heat itself. After a while I tried to stand up again, but found I couldn't. Instead, I fell face first into the snow. I tried to rise again, but didn't have the strength. I had exhausted my reserves.

"W-what an awf-f-f... awf-ful wat to d-die." I groaned.

A sharp yapping broke through my thoughts. I couldn't move my hear, but I could see a blurry shape making its way toward me.

_Oh great._ I thought bitterly. _It's not bad enough that I'm going to die out here. Now some animal is going to eat my corpse... and probably go mad once they ingest my vampire blood._

I shut my eyes. Hoping that I'd be too numb to feel the sharp teeth.

Hot breath clouded my face. A warm tonngue licked my face. I shivered. It licked again, this time my cheeks and ears. It felt nice in my current condition.

I opened my eyes. My jaw would have dropped had I been vertical. "Rudi?" I mumbled incredulously.

_A.N.: Soooo... I think now is the best time to tell you all. I just learned that about mid-December, I will be leaving the country for about three months. I will be going to South Korea, so while I am gone, I will not be able to work on my stories. There is no way I am going to take my laptop to another country. I might not be able to update before I leave. So my stories will be on hiatus soon._


	10. Chapter 10 Wolf Girl

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**Apologies: For my typing errors and loooonnnng hiatus. I am back. We may finally continue.**

oOo

Rudi continued to lick my face. Snuffling into my ears causing me to shiver and goosebumps to spread across my shoulders and back. Then he began to leap around me and bark excitedly. He had grown since I had last seen him. His fangs were longer, fur thicker, and his bark was deeper. But he still had that mischevious glint in his golden eyes.

I tried to lift my head to get a better look at him, but when I couldn't, I smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time." I sighed softly. He cocked his ears. "I'm in big trouble, Rudi." I told the wolf as he licked my fingers. He gazed at me seriously, almost as if he understood me. "Big trouble..." I muttered, and closed my eyes again.

Rudi continued to lick my face and hands, occasionally nuzzled me with his cold nose. Finally he lay down on top of me, trying to warm me up. When I still refused to budge, he got up and howled. I was proud of the sound he had produced. He had grown up so much in such a short time...

I don't know how long I had drifted off, but I awoke to the sound of someone approaching. I opened my eyes to a second wolf emerging from the treeline. It was larger, sleeker, and every bit as familiar as Rudi.

"Streak." I breathed. He had been advancing cautiously, but his ears perked up to the sound of my vioce, and he bounded toward me playfully. Rudi started yapping like a puppy again, until Streak snapped at him and Rudi shut up. The adult wolf started to sniff me. Then he gave one short bark to Rudi and they lay out flat beside and on top of me. Their bodies covering most of mine. It wasn't long after that I started shivering again. They stayed with me for a few hours. My own personal space heaters. Unfortunately, with the heat returning to my body, the numbness left. Aches and pains all over my body made themselves known. To my dismay, that was when Streak decided it was time to go. He stood up and barked at me. Rudi got up too.

I tried to get up. I could finally move my arms and legs. I slowly maneuvered myself onto my elbows and knees. When I tried to switch my elbows with my hands, my arms gave out. So I rested my forearms on my thighs and placing my hands on the ground. The snow finally biting into my nerves with cold teeth.

When I tried to put my feet underneath me, I failed, and landed face first back in the snow. When I had finally gotten back on my elbows and knees sometime later, I shook the snow and water from my face and moaned helplessly.

"It's no use." I sighed. Streak studied me for a moment, before he bent down, and sunk his teeth into my butt! That _dog_ bit me in the _ass_!

I yelped in shock more than pain, and rolled away. When he followed, clearly aiming to bite me again, I leapt to my feet. "Stop that, you-" I stopped my ranting short when I saw the look on his face. I never knew a wolf could look smug. I stared down at the pair of wolves sheepishly.

"I'm standing." I whispered. "...thanks." Streak howled softly in response, then nipped at my right calf and turned toward the trees where he had emerged. I sighed heavily, and nodded, before setting off for the forest. It wasn't an easy trek, and I stumbled the entire way. I was freezing- though not nearly as bad as before- and exhausted beyond belief. All I wanted to do was curl up under a tree and shut my eyed... if only for a minute. But Streak and Rudi would have none of it. If I stalled, even for a few seconds, they pressed against me, or breathed their warm breath over my face, or snapped at my legs and feet to keep me movng.

At one point, I vaguely recall Streak letting me grab the thick scruff of his neck, as he half dragged me through the snow. I'm not sure why they bothered with me. Usually wild animals leave wounded and weak companions behind if they can't keep up. There's no use taking care of dead weight. Maybe the wolves wanted to stay on the good side of the vampires. Or perhaps they sensed hidden resources within me that said my cause wasn't hopeless.

After a long hard walk- that I'm sure I wasn't conscious for most of- we entered a glade, where a large pack of wolves had gathered. There must have been twenty or thirty of them, laying about, eating, playing, or grooming themselves. All different colours, builds and even breeds. As we drew closer, one padded over to us. He was large, bulky and had dark colouring. I recalled once hearing or maybe reading, that the darker fur meant it was likely an alpha.

He sniffed me, then growled threateningly, hackles raised. Before I could think to turn and run, or raise me arms in case he attacked, Streak met his challange and growled back. They stood their ground, snarling at each other for a few short seconds before the dark wolf turned his back on us and loped away.

Rudi started after the dark wolf, barking and yapping, but Streak barked angrily at the cub and he returned. As I stared around me, not knowing what they expected me to do, Streak nudged me over to where a she-wolf was nursing three cubs. She laid a paw over her cubs protectivly as we approached, but Streak whined and dropped to his belly to show he meant no harm.

I sat down on my hands and knees and watched the exchange. Streak locked eyes with the she-wolf, after a second or two, she growled. Streak bared his fangs and snarled back, pawing at the snow between them, and he locked gazes again. This time she lowered her head and didn't respond. Streak trotted up to my side and nudged me toward her with his snout. As we got closer, I finally understood what he wanted me to do.

"No, Streak, I can't do this." I tried to stop but he growled softly pushed me on. My insides knotted at the thought. I was too weak and tired to argue. Besides, it made perfect sense- I was cold, hungry, and too weak to hunt or even eat solid food if I could get it. I needed something warm and nutritious... something that didn't need to be chewed.

When I was only a foot or two away, I got on my stomach and inched forward, gently moving the small cubs aside to make room. The cubs yapped at me, suspicious of the intruder that was 'not wolf'. They crowded around, sniffing and crawling all over me, before finally accepting me as one of their own. When I was close enough, I took a small breath, pressed my face into her abdomen, and started to drink.

oOo

Over the next few days, I stayed in a den with the she-wolf and her cubs. They were my new family. I spent most of my time sleeping or drinking the wolf's milk, slowely regaining my strength. I only went outside if I needed to relieve myself. I didn't like to go out though. It was very cold and in my weakened state, I was incredibly exposed.

But it was the least of my worries. Kurda probably thought I was dead or dying. He might come looking for my body eventually but with the wolves, I wouldn't be found until I wanted to be. I could relax, and recover in peace.

The she-wolf treated me the same as the three cubs, making sure I got enough milk, covering me with her paws to keep me warm, and licking me occasionally to keep me clean.

I was too weak to do anything other than remain with her and the cubs for a few days. All I had was the milk. It didn't taste like what I expected, but I did my best to ignore the taste.

Every muscle, joint and bone (broken or not) was in pain. Black and blue bruises covered more than half my skin, and the cuts didn't bleed, but they burned like fire. I kept myself sane with the constant reminder that I would only hurt like this for a few days. A week tops.

The more I thought about my slide down the river, the more incredible it seemed. Even more incredible, I didn't break any major bones. The pinky and third finger were broken and bent back. My right thumb was bent at a disturbing angle- I did my best to reset the bones and wound up crawling on my wrists and elbows. All things considered, I was in surprisingly good shape. I might even live!

Before I knew it, a few days had passed and I could stretch and move without too much pain. I didn't use my hands for anything at first (I was afraid to). A few days after I got up and took a short walk around. I started to walk more, exercising lightly. My ankle had been swollen a bit, but as I worked through the pain, it went down, and eventually returned to normal.

When my strength was returning, Streak brought me meat and berries. I didn't have the stomach for all of it at first, but when I started adding animal blood into my diet, my appetite increased.

Rudi spent a lot of time with me. After another day, the wolves moved to a new area. It was a long hike- seven or eight miles- and I lagged for a good portion of it. But Rudi was with me the entire trek. He, Streak and the she-wolf (who continued to treat me as one of her cubs) helped me along. But as hard as the journey was, it was the best thing for me at that moment. That night, I woke up feeling better than I had in a week. Almost as well as I had been before my descent down the stream. That night I went hunting with the pack. I wasn't as fast as they were (I hadn't had human blood since before I left the mountain) but I helped bring down an old reindeer that they had been tracking.

I hadn't spent too much energy, so I gave most of my share to the she-wolf and her cubs. My new brothers and sisters.

There was a nasty scene that day. The dark wolf who had objected my presence at first. He'd been acting unnecessarily defensive toward me when I started walking around again. Growling and barking whenever I walked by and sometimes snatching food from me while I was still eating it. I didn't really care. The way I saw it, I would be alive longer that he ever could. He would be dead soon and good riddance. I avoided him as much as I could though. But that day, when he saw me playing with my new siblings and handing out meat, he snapped.

He charged at me, barking madly. He was clearly trying to drive me off. I backed away from him slowly. To show him my back would not only be an great insult, but would leave me wide open. I wasn't afraid of him, and if I left him chase me away once, he'd never leave me alone. So I circled around the wolves, hoping he'd lose interest, but he followed, determined, and snarling.

As I prepared myself for a fight, Streak jumped between us, and faced the darker wolf. His fur was bristled and he looked just as menacing as the other wolf. For a second, it looked like the dark wolf was going to back down, the he bared his fangs and lunged at Streak, claws extended forward.

Streak was quick to react and met the challenge, and they rolled away in a mess of claws and fangs. The wolves around them quickly got out of the way, younger ones barking and yapping with excitement. I watched anxiously. I could interfere but it would be like wolf taboo. It didn't go on for long, maybe two or three minutes. It was obvious from the start that Streak was winning. The dark wolf was of a heavier build, but he was clearly outmatched. It must have been clear to him as well, because he stopped, and rolled over, exposing his throat and belly to Streak. Streak grabbed the thick skin of his neck between his fangs, then let go without breaking the skin. The other wolf got to his feet and slunk away, tail secured between his legs and against his stomach.

Although he slept alone that night, he didn't leave the pack, and he resumed his regular place in the hunting party the next time they set out.

Over the next few days, my mind was on the wolves and vampires. Comparing how they handled their losers. In the world of vampires, defeat meant disgrace and more often than not, ended with the death of the defeated. I found wolves to be more understanding. They were a pack animal. Honor was important to them, but they didn't kill or shun a member simply because they had lost face. The wolf cubs had to endure tests of maturity just like our Trials of Initiation, but they weren't killed if they failed.

I may not have been a vampire for very long, but even I could see that vampires could learn a thing or two from wolves, if only they took the time to study their ways. It _was_ possible to be bother honorable and practical. Kurda got that much right at least.

oOo

_A.N.: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I am back. Though I am sorry to say that regular updates might probably should not be expected. I am having trouble finding a writing program where I can upload directly to . Anyone have a Mac who can recommend an app?_


	11. Chapter 11 Part of the Pack

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters

Thank you to my readers and subscribers! Also thank you for your patience for the long wait and for the grammatical errors. Rereading my chapters and seeing that they are full of errors and typos… and NOBODY has complained! *sniff* I'm so grateful.

oOo I easily hefted the body of the five hundred pound moose over my shoulders. He was smaller than what we had been initially chasing, but any food was good food. A plus to walking on my hind legs, I simply carried back the whole moose, so that the wolves could eat it in the comfort of their den, instead of having to carry it back in pieces. This way, the pack could consume the whole moose, and not have to fight off any scavengers.

My legs were still a little wobbly, but I could tell I was getting stronger. I only had to stop to rest a few times before we returned to our glade. Most of the younger wolves- including my new brothers and sisters- jumped excitedly around me as I approached. Happy to see what I had brought them. Even the dark wolf who had been so antagonizing toward me, ( though lately he left me alone) seemed to be in high spirits. I dropped our kill to the ground and wolves pounced on it from all angles. Most stayed back though, waiting their turn, while the alphas dug into the throat and shoulders.

I had healed dramatically over the past few days. Only a few bruises and healing scars to show my adventure from the river. I barely noticed the cold either. On my way to Vampire Mountain, I had been shivering almost the entire time even though I was wrapped up in a tunic. Now, wearing only shorts and a tank top, I had grown used to the biting wind. The occasional blast of wind sent me shivering, sure. But for the most part, I felt as natural wondering around half naked as the wolves.

Now that I was back on my feet and pulled my weight, I was accepted as a member of the pack. I was constantly hunting- since I was stronger and faster then the wolves, my services were in great demand. Not that I minded. It was helping me to recover faster, and it kept my mind busy.

I was slowly coming to understand the way the wolves throughout and communicated. I couldn't always be sure what they were thinking, but I was understanding their body language, and catching the different pitches and frequencies of their barks and howls. I could get the general idea of what they were trying to tell me. When we were hunting, if Streak or another wolf wanted me to go to the left or right, they only had to look at me and twitch their head a certain way. If one of the she-wolves needed me to occupy her pups, they had a soft howl that was especially for me, and I knew that I was being called.

And the wolves, seemed to understand everything I said. I hardly ever spoke with human sounds- there wasn't much need for words- but whenever I did, they'd perk their ears in my direction and listen intently, then reply with a bark or gesture. Other than that, I had begun to adopt their mannerisms and reactions as my own. Learning to speak with my body language as they did.

We moved around a lot- as is the way of the wolf- but despite keeping an eye out for it, I never saw Vampire Mountain. This puzzled me. The reason the wolves met out here in the first place was because of the vampires having their own council nearby. The wolves had learned that when the vampires had their gatherings, they could find scraps too. I decided to ask Streak about it, but I didn't think he would be able to understand me. To my surprise, when I mentioned Vampire Mountain, the fur on the back of his neck raised and his lips curled over his teeth, then he growled softly.

"What is it?" I asked. "You don't want to go there?"

His only reply was another soft growl. After a few moments of thought, I concluded that it must be the vampaneze. The wolves must know about the purple-skinned invaders, or else they sensed the trouble and were steering clear of it. Namely, the mountain.

oOo

I had to do something about the vampaneze now that I was healed. I was also the only one who knew of the invasion of our cousins. But the very thought of the mountain was scaring me. I was afraid that if I left for the mountain, I wouldn't make it. Or that I would make it but the vampaneze would find me first and kill me. Or that I would somehow get back in the mountain and the vampires would kill me before I could warn them. Or that they wouldn't believe me. That and a million other reasons I found not to go back. I made excuses, telling myself that I wasn't ready, that I was still healing. That the wolves needed me here. That Mr. Crepsely would be angry with me… I delayed the inevitable for as long as possible.

oOo

When I wasn't hunting or playing with the cubs, I was thinking about Gavner. I got a painful know in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought about his death, but I couldn't keep my thoughts off him.

I knew it wasn't really my fault, but I blamed myself for his death. If I hadn't listened to Kurda. If I hadn't run away, or if I had stayed to fight with him. He'd still be alive.

Sometimes while thinking about him, I was filled with so much hatred that I was feeling sick to my stomach. Other times, I would be filled with grief and I would bury my face in my hands and cry.

The wolves were puzzled by my behavior. They didn't spend much time grieving for the dead. They couldn't understand my mood swings.

In an attempt to lighten my mood, Streak took me hunting with him one evening. Normally, we went hunting in a group of no less than five or six, but the pack was settling in for the night. So we went without them.

It was nice to go with just the two of us. Normally when hunting, we had to be organized. The hunting party moved as a single unit. If you made a wrong move and ruined the hunt, you were treated with disgust. With only Streak and myself, we could stroll along as we pleased, taking idle detours. We weren't hunting for food, but for sport.

We tracked a couple of young and frisky reindeer. Just following them. They didn't seem to see us as a threat after a while- ignoring us for the most part- but making sideways glances at us every so often. We had been tracking them for about fifteen minutes or so when the two reindeer reached the top of a small mound and paused to sniff the air. I started after them, but Streak growled and signaled me to stop.

While I was busy wondering what all the animals had sensed, Streak stood as stiff as a statue- copying the example of the reindeer. Then, the reindeer turned and bolted back toward us! Streak nudged my leg with his snout, gave a short bark, and took off for a clump of bushes. I followed close behind, afraid of what might be coming up over the mound. Was it a bull reindeer, taking back his turf? A bear looking for meal? Vampaneze?

We found a thick bush that gave us a clear view of the mound, and lay low behind it. A minute went by. Two. Then, a figure appeared over the mound and I gasped loudly, earning a nip on my ears from Streak, telling me to shut up.

My eyes were as sharp as ever, and I easily recognized the far-off vampire immediately for his orange hair sticking out wildly from his head at all sides like flames.

I wanted to run forward to greet my old friend and mentor, but Streak was telling me not to. His tail was flat behind him, meaning he was anxious. Every fibre of my being told me to run straight to my vampire. But I trusted Streak, and with a heavy sigh, I lay back down beside him and waited. That was when the cause for concern became obvious: behind Mr. Crepsley marched five more vampires. And in the front, carrying a sharp and polished sword that probably thirsted for my blood, was the would-be Prince and traitor- Kurda Smahlt.

oOo A.N.: So, yeah… THAT took a while to get out. I have sort of lost my drive to write lately, so it probably shows in my work. (Or lack thereof) Which is why this chapter is short. But thank you for reading, as always. Please leave me your reviews and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12 Lily: Wannabe Spy

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

oOo

I stayed close to the ground behind the bushes as the vampires passed. Luckily I was downwind so they wouldn't smell me. Once they passed and were out of range, I turned to Streak. "We have to follow them." I told him. He studied me for a moment with his amber eyes, then got to his feet.

I followed him, keeping near the underbrush. I had lost sight of them, but I trusted Streak to lead me where I needed to go. A few minutes of walking and I found that we had circled around and caught sight of the vampires. Keeping our observing at a distance. Now that I could see properly, I studied the vampires that were with Mr. Crepsley and Kurda. Three I didn't recognize, but the fourth was Arra Sails. Her arm had been in a sling last time I saw her (curtesy of a fight on the bars with Kurda) but now it hung freely at her side, fully healed.

After a while, I noticed that the two of the other vampires were carrying swords s like Kurda's and the other unarmed vampire.

A wave of fear washed over me as it became clear what was happening. Mr. Crepsley had decided to try and find me. Arra and the other guy must have agreed to help him. And Kurda, worried that I might have survived, offered to assist and brought some backup.

I was glad I hadn't run out there when I first spotted them. If I was caught, not only would I be killed, but so would Arra, Mr. Crepsley and the other vampire. Kurda would take no chances. He had to make sure that word of his betrayal never got to the Princes.

I wasn't' surprised about Kurda. It was the other two vampires that I was upset about. This mean that Kurda must have corrupted other vampires as well. He may have even blooded them himself.

_Surely Mr. Crepsley and Arra can sense that something is wrong with their little team?_

But focusing on Mr. Crepsley, she saw that his eyes, and thoughts, were miles away from the present. The three vampires were too busy looking for signs of her to notice the danger right next to them.

The sword-bearing vampires were wired and edgy. They were twitching and glancing nervously. Kurda was the edgiest of all. While we stalked them I spent a long time studying the faces of Kurda's companions. I wanted to be able to recognize them instantly the next time I saw them.

After a long while, they finally came to a halt in a short clearing, where they all sat and rested… except for Mr. Crepsley, who spent the period anxiously pacing.

Not wanting to risk even whispering, I tapped Streak's shoulder and pointed at the clearing. I needed to get closer- had to hear what they were saying.

The wolf thought for a moment, sniffed the air, and the started crawling slowly on his belly toward the vampires. I followed his fine example. We crawled until we were about seven yards from the clearing where we hid behind an old dead tree. Being a half-vampire, I could easily hear what was being said.

They didn't say anything for a long time, but I didn't want to chance missing a bit of conversation. They spent the time blowing into their hands and pulling their jackets tighter around themselves. Shivering from the intense cold. I smiled to myself as I thought how uncomfortable they would be in my shoes. Except I wasn't wearing shoes.

Finally, Kurda stood up and walked over to Mr. Crepsely. "We've searched for quite a while," He said, watching as my mentor continued pacing, keeping active. "Do you really think we'll find her?"

"Probably not." Mr. Crepsley replied after a moment. Then shook his head and continued. "But I would still like to locate her body and cremate her fittingly."

"She may still be alive." Kurda said.

Mr. Crepsley laughed bleakly. "You think she may have survived?"

Kurda shook his head as if he were depressed. I ground my teeth, thinking of all the ways I could have killed him if it weren't for the swords. I missed part of what Arra said as she walked over to the two. "…saw wolf tracks farther back. They might have discovered her body and devoured her. We should check."

"I doubt they would have eaten her." Mr. Crepsley said. "Wolves respect vampires, as we respect them. Besides, her blood would have poisoned them, and we would have heard their mad howling."

Nobody said anything for a while. It was Arra who broke the silence. "I'd love to know what happened in those tunnels. If Lily had been by herself and fallen in, I could understand it, but Gavner has disappeared too."

My stomach churned at the mention of Gavner.

"Either he fell into the stream trying to save Lily," Kurda said lightly. "or Lily fell in trying to save him. That's all I can think of."

"But how did they fall in?" Arra asked. "The stream wasn't wide where they fell. They could have easily cleared it. It makes no sense."

Kurda shrugged, pretending to be just as confused and worried as the others.

"At least we know that Gavner is dead," Mr. Creplsey remarked. "Although we have not found his body, the absence of his mental signal means that he breathes no longer." He sighed again and stopped his pacing for a moment, but then continued. "His death distresses me, but the uncertainty regarding Lily unsettles me more. The odds are stacked against her being alive, but until we have proof that she is dead, I shall not be able to accept it."

I smiled. It was oddly comforting to know that even in the midst of worry, he had not lost his elaborate way of talking. I felt a twinge of pride to know that he wouldn't give up on me just yet.

"We'll go on searching." Kurda said. "If she can be found, we'll find her."

Mr. Crepsely shook his head and sighed again. "No. If we do not locate her body tonight, we must abandon the search. There is you investiture to prepare for."

"Forget the investiture." Kurda snorted.

"No." Mr. Crepsley repeated. "The night after next, you become a Prince. That takes precedence above all else."

"But-" Kurda began.

"No." Mr. Crepsley growled, holding his ground. "Your investiture as a Prince is more important than the loss of Gavner and Lily. You have bucked tradition already by leading the confines of the mountain so close to the ceremony. You must stop thinking about Lily. As a Prince, it is your duty to put the will and wishes of others before your own. Your people expect you to spend tomorrow fasting and preparing for the investiture. You must not disappoint them."

"Very well." Kurda groaned. "But this isn't the end of it. I'm as upset by what's happened as you are. I won't rest until we know for sure if Lily is alive or dead."

_Oh, I _bet_ you won't!_ I thought angrily, wishing I could go out there and… I would get myself killed. _Hypocrite!_

When they moved on, I stayed where I was, watching them until they were out of sight. My mind was reeling. The talk of Kurda's investiture disturbed me. I had totally forgotten that he was due to be a Vampire Prince. Or maybe I had tried to ignore it, like I tried to ignore anything that would make me try and return to the mountain. But now that I'd had the information placed so delicately in front of me on a silver platter, it started to take an ominous shape. It all boiled down to a few key facts that all pointed to one thing.

Kurda, was in league with the vampaneze. Kurda, who was about to become a Vampire Prince.

What did the Princes have special privilege to? What sat so protected from the outside world that the only hope to touch it, by being a Prince?

A cold, dark and negative energy seemed to manifest in my stomach where it sat floating lazily around my core, feeding off my misery, as realization dawned on me.

_The Vampaneze… are after the Stone of Blood. And when Kurda becomes a Prince, every vampire that had touched the stone, could be tracked by the vampaneze._

In less than forty-eight hours, Kurda would be invested, and the Hall would be his for the taking. And the only person who knew of Kurda's treachery, the only person who could stop him, was sitting half naked in the snow, far outside the mountain.

I realized that it was time to face the ones who had condemned me to death, and save them. It was time to return to Vampire Mountain. I would have to warn the Generals and Princes, even if they killed me for it.

oOo

Once we returned to the pack, I told Streak that I had to return to Vampire Mountain. He growled and lightly grabbed my ankle in his teeth. _Don't go._ He wasn't making this easy on me.

"I have to." I insisted, trying to sound braver than I felt. "I have to stop the vampaneze, they'll kill all the people I care about."

He released me when I mentioned the vampaneze, snarling softly. "They'll kill the vampire, unless I go back. I have to try."

He stared at me, panting heavily, then pawed the snow, sniffed the marks he made, and yelped. It was obvious he was trying to communicate something important to me, but the best I could interpret has something to do with tracking.

"I don't understand."

He growled, ran his nose over the tracks he'd made, then turned and padded away. I followed. He led me to a shabby she-wolf resting slightly away from the rest of the pack. I recognized her, but hadn't really paid much attention to her. She kept to herself mostly unless she was doing her part, watching someone's pups usually. Other than that she didn't have much to do with the pack. She was old, and surviving off the scraps left behind by the others.

She eyed us suspiciously as we approached. Struggling to her feet, she backed away cautiously, but Streak dropped to his belly and rolled over, showing that he meant no harm. I did the same and she relaxed. When Streak sat up, he pressed closer and made marks in the snow similar to the ones he'd made for me, then barked like before.

She peered at the marks, then up to me before whining. Streak barked again and she replied with a louder, sharper whine. It suddenly struck me, that Streak was asking her to lead me to Vampire Mountain. But all wolves knew where the mountain was, why was Streak asking this ancient, pitiful she-wolf to lead me? Unless…

My eyes widened. _Unless_ she knew a way not just to the mountain but _up_ it! Maybe even _in_ it if I was lucky.

"You know how to get inside!" I gasped, leaning forward. She stared at me blankly but I knew I was right. I knew I could find my way up the mountain by myself, but it would be difficult, if not impossible to avoid getting caught. I was willing to bet my life (Had to anyway) that the she-wolf knew of older, less-used passages. I turned to Streak. "Can she take me? Will she?"

Streak ignored me and butted his nose against her again, scratching the marks in the snow. She whined one last time, then lowered her head obediently. Streak had bullied her into obeying him, and though I wasn't happy about that, I needed to get into the mountain more than I needed to worry about her.

"Can we go now?" I asked anxiously. I didn't want to waste any time that could be used getting there or stopping the vampaneze.

The old wolf struggled to her feet again, ready to follow me, but Streak snarled at me- like when he snapped at Rudi for doing something puppyish or annoying- then jerked his head at the old wolf and led her through the pack to feast on fresh meat. I realized he'd basically said 'Don't be stupid, Lily. She needs to gather strength first.' It was a good idea considering the sorry state she was in.

When she had finally eaten her fill of good and fresh meat, we set off. Streak accompanied us, along with two other young male wolves, one lean and fast- a great hunter, the other was tall and buff- an incredible fighter. I imagined they had tagged along for the adventure. Rudi followed us out of camp, yapping excitedly, but Streak nipped him sharply sending him scampering away. He watched us for a moment, and I waved to him, hoping he would understand that I was saying goodbye.

I left him behind with the rest of the pack.

oOo

_A.N.: I apologize that I always take forever updating the stories that people _really_ want to read. I have a few other stories that I'm working on and even just added another, and though I try not to overload my plate… I still do sometimes. And sometimes I can fire off more for one story than I can for another. But as always: Thank you for reading,_

_Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought, and to let me know that you want more_


	13. Chapter 13 Return to Vampire Mountain

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters.**

Chapter 13:

oOo

the trek wasn't too bad at first. We didn't run very fast, but the wolves could maintain a steady pace for hours. If I had been human I probably wouldn't have lasted ver long, though, as it was I hadn't had any human blood since before I left Vampire Mountain. We sourced through the forest, across snow and rocks, making great time.

Then Magda tired. She wasn't used to keeping up with the younger tireless males. The wolves would have to run ahead , leaving her to catch up later. I didn't want to leave her behind. When my dog had gotten old, he had trouble keeping up with Michael and I while we played. When they saw me slow down to jog beside her, they circled back to join us.

We rested for a few minutes every hour or so and as day dawned, I began to recognize my surroundings. If I was right, we would reach the tunnels by sunset.

It took longer than I thought. When the ground rose, Magda's pace slowed even more. We still made it there an hour before the sun went down, but now I was filled with pessimism- the old wolf was in very poor shape.

"You can stay here, and leave me to find it myself." I offered, knowing that the tiring journey just turned ten times rougher.

She growled stubbornly. 'Shut up.' She was relishing her role in this part and would die before she quit. And it was likely that would happen. But as a half-vampire, I understood her. I had to.

We spent the night waiting in the tunnel near the base of the mountain. The young wolves were restless and eager ti proceed, but I knew that night was when vampires ad vampaneze would be most active, so I held my position, and they had no choice but to stay with me.

Finally as the sun climbed in the distance, I stood and we climbed. The tunnels she ld us through were mostly narrow and unused. Many were natural. We had to crawl and slink along our stomachs at a few points, and at some points I thought we would be able to make it through. But I didn't mind- no vampires or vampaneze would be able to catch us or see us coming.

We stopped for rests more often now. The climb was having a dreadful effect on Magda, but she wasn't the only one. All of us were sweating and panting heavily. While we sat in a cave illuminated by the glowing lichen, I got to wondering how Magda knew about these tunnels.

I figured she must have come here once as a pup maybe. Lost and separated from the pack, and some how found her way up through the tunnels to someplace safe and warm, with food. While I was marveling at whatever her incredible journey might have been like, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Streak.

He sharply and suddenly lifted his nose, sniffing the air. Then he got up and padded to the mouth of the tunnel leading out of the cave. The other wolves followed him, and all three bared their fangs in a silent snarl.

I was instantly alert. I slowly rose to investigate. But as I was crossing the cave, a slim figure emerged suddenly and silently from the shadows above me, knocked me to the ground, and roughly jammed a large bone- an entire human femur- between my lips, choking me and cutting short my panicked cry.

oOo

As I raised my hands to fend off my attackers the three male wolves began to bark- but not at me, or the person pinning me to the floor. They were focused on something else, farther up the tunnel, and took no notice of the trouble I was in.

"Help me!" I tried to scream at the wolves. But no sound could escape my lips. _What the hell are you barking at?_

Even Magda was laying peacefully where she was, gazing at me with a curious expression. I was about to try and shove the person off of me, but before I could attack, they said something. "Gurlabashta!"

I tried to tell him to get off of me, as politely as one could say that to someone sitting on top of them and jamming dead body parts into ones mouth. But I still couldn't say anything past said bone.

"Gurlabashta!" They snapped again before easing the bone out of my mouth and pressing a few dry fingers t my lips.

Realizing that they didn't mean me any harm, I nodded and relaxed, studying the person who had knocked me to the floor. With a shock, I realized that it was one of the Guardians of the Blood. He was a thin, anxious looking man. Putting a finger to his own lips, he pointed to the wolves- who were barking like mad lunatics- then up to the roof of the cave where he had dropped from.

Pushing me over the wall, he pointed out fingerholds in the rocks, before scrambling up into the darkness. There was a crevice at the top of the wall that he guided me into, where we were both hidden. I waited silently, my heart beating rapidly and trying to keep my breaths slow and even- and most importantly, quiet!

Then I heard a voice from below.

"Quiet!" Someone hissed angrily. "Shut up, you mongrels!"

The wolves quit howling but continued growling and they began to back up toward the mouth of the cave. A moment later, I saw a purple skinned face appear from the shadows beneath us.

"Wolves." The vampaneze snarled, spitting on the ground in disgust. "Curse their eyes!"

"Leave them be," a second said from behind him. "They won't interfere with us if we keep out of their way. They're just scavenging for food."

"If they keep yapping, they'll bring the vampires down on us!" The first one said ominously, and I saw the blade of a knife glint at his side.

"They're only barking because of us." His companion said as he dragged the first one away. "They'll stop once we…"

Their voices faded and I couldn't hear anything after that. When I was sure that the way was clear beneath me, I looked over to where the Guardian was hiding- only to find him gone. He must have slipped away while I wasn't looking. Shaking my head with confusion, I started climbing back down.

I had assumed that the Guardians were in league with the vampaneze, since once of them had ignored my cries for help when I escaped from Kurda. Why help me now when they had abandoned me then?

Thinking it over, I climbed down and joined the wolves, as Magda led us farther up into the mountain.

After a few more hours, we reached the lower Halls at the top of the mountain, and skirted around them. We passed disturbingly close to the storerooms at one point. I could hear vampires at work behind the walls, getting ready for the feast that would follow Kurda's investiture.

I kept expecting Magda to stop, but she continued to lead us higher and higher. Farther up the mountain that I thought possible. When I was beginning to think that we must be at the very top, we came to a tunnel that cut upward sharply. After studying the tunnel, Magda turned her gaze to me, and I could see that this was as far as she was going.

I thought about dashing ahead to see where the tunnel ended, but Magda turned and limped back the way we had come.

"Where are you going?" She fixed her gaze on me, and I could read it in her eyes. She couldn't make the climb. "Just wait for us here. We'll come back for you in a bit."

Her reply was a snarl and a huff before she pawed the ground, and shook her mane slightly. She wasn't wondering off to find somewhere to rest. She was looking for somewhere peaceful where she could _die_. "No." I said softly. "If you just lie down and rest, you can-"

She silenced me simply by shaking her head. She had known from the beginning that this journey would be her end. She was prepared for death and welcomed it. I crouched before her and ran my fingers over her scalp gently. Rubbing the thick wiry fur between my fingers. "Thank you."

She licked my nose, rubbed her own against my cheek, and hobbled away into the darkness of the tunnels looking for a private place where she could quietly leave this world in peace.

I admired and respected that wolf for her bravery. She had accepted her death so calmly (even decided to go out by helping me) when I had run away when I had faced it. At that moment, I decided to aspire to be more like her. I sat there in silence for a while, staring into the darkness where she had disappeared. Praying that whatever lay beyond this world, she would find it well. Then, shrugging off my thoughts, we entered the tunnel and began to climb.

The wolves had a much harder time on the final stretch than I did. Wolves were great climbers, but the rocks weren't suited for pads and claws, and they kept slipping back to the bottom. Eventually, after getting tired of hanging about like a monkey all by myself, I climbed back down and let them go in front of me. I used my head and shoulders to brace them every time they slipped, berating myself for not thinking of doing so sooner.

Several minutes later, we came upon level ground in a small dark cave. The air was musty, made worse by the stench of hot, hairy wolves. "You three wait here for a moment." I said, worried that, should any vampires be nearby, they would smell the wolves.

I came to a wall of thin, fragile rock. Dim light shone through several tiny cracks. The holes were too small to see anything through, so inserting my fingernail into one of the holes, I began to work gently at the stone, which crumbled like a sandcastle, widening the hole. I peered through- and almost gasped aloud at the sight that lay before me.

I was at the rear of the Hall of Princes.

oOo

After I recovered from my shock- there was only supposed to be _one_ way into the Hall of Princes- I began considering my next course of action. I made my way back to the wolves, and together we made our way back down the tunnel to where the tunnel was more open and the air was cooler.

I wanted to run into the Hall and tell the Princes everything, but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get the message to them before someone cut me down. With this in mind, I decided that I would have to contact someone before I approached the Princes, so that if I died, my message wouldn't die with me. But who?

Mr. Crepsley, or Harkat were the ideal choices, but there was no way that I could make it to their cells undetected. Arra Sails and Vanez Blane also dwelt too deep in the mountain to be easily reached.

That left Seba Nile. His quarters were close to the storerooms. It would be a great risk, but I was sure I could get there without being seen.

Even though he was friends with Kurda, I knew that I could trust him. He blooded my own mentor. Which meant that it was also his blood in her veins. He was practically family. He was an old-fashioned vampire that believed in honor and loyalty above all else. If I couldn't trust Seba, I couldn't trust anybody.

I rose to go in search of Seba, the wolves rose with me. I crouched again, and told them to stay, holding my hands up in front of me. Streak shook his head, but I only did the same to him and repeated the command. "Stay. Wait for me. If I don't come back, return to the pack. This isn't you fight. There's nothing you can do."

She couldn't really translate all of it to wolf very well, so she wasn't sure if he understood. But he sat back down and remained with the other wolves, and didn't follow me.

Retracing the path the way we had come, I found my way back to the storerooms. It wasn't too hard climbing down the tunnel. But that was when I really noticed myself. A pair of shorts I have had since I was human, some small animal skin, and a wolfish smell. I'd grown so used to being the half-naked half-vampire, I had forgotten how strange I would look to nonanimal eyes. If I turned up in Seba's quarters dirty and wild, he might think I was a ghost!

There were no spare clothes in the room, but I found an old sack and tore it, tying strips around my hips chest and waist. It wasn't much of an improvement. When I was ready, I opened the door and crept into the tunnel. I didn't hear anything, but I wouldn't take any chances.

It would have normally taken two or three minutes to get to Seba's rooms, I must have spent nearly four times as long, checking each stretch of tunnel several times to make sure I had somewhere to hide or enough room to bolt, should any vampires show up unexpectedly.

When I finally reached the quartermasters door, I was shaking with anxiety. I had to take a few minutes to recover myself. When I did, I knocked lightly. To me it sounded like thunder.

"Come in." Seba called. I entered quickly and quietly, shutting the door behind me.

He was standing with his back to me, looking in a chest. "Over here, Thomas," he muttered, examining the inside of the chest. "I told you not to bother knocking. The investiture is a mere two hours away. We do not have time for-"

He saw me and his jaw literally dropped.

"Hello, Seba." I smiled nervously.

He blinked, stared harder, then blinked again. "Lily?"

"Yes, sir."

He lowered the lid of the chest and sat upon it heavily. "Are you a vision?" He was slightly wheezing.

"Do I look like one?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm no vision, Seba." I advanced holding my hand out. "I'm real. It's me. Feel me if you don't believe me."

He reached trembling hand and grabbed one of mine. When he realized that I was solid, he beamed, but then his face fell again. "You were sentenced to death," He said dolefully.

"I figured as much." I nodded.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry." _I've regretted it ever since_.

"We thought you drowned. Your trail led to the stream and ended abruptly. How did you get out?"

"I swam." I said lightly.

"Swam where?"

"Down stream."

"You mean… all the way… through the mountain? That's impossible!"

"I beg to differ. Improbable." I corrected.

"And Gavner?" He asked hopefully. "Is he alive too?"

I shook my head sadly. "Gavner's dead. He was murdered."

"Thought so," Seba sighed. "But when I saw _you_, I-" He frowned. "_Murdered?_" he rumbled.

"You'd better stay sitting." I said, then told him everything about Kurda and his treachery, and what happened after. Seba was shaking with rage when I finished.

"Never did I think a vampire would turn against his brothers," He growled. "And one so highly respected! It sickens and shames me. To think I have drunk blood to that sham of a vampire's good health and prayed the gods to grant him luck! Charna's guts!"

"You believe me?" I was relieved.

"I might not recognize treachery when it is fully concealed," he said. "but I know the truth when it is revealed. I believe you. The Princes will too." Rising, he strode for the door. "We must hurry to warn then. The sooner we-" He paused. "No. The Princes will see no one until the time of investiture. They reside within their Hall, and will not open the doors until twilight, when Kurda presents himself. That is the way it has always been. I would be turned away if I went there now."

"But you'll be able to get to them in time?" I asked.

He nodded. "There is a lengthy ceremony before the investiture. I will have plenty of time to interrupt and level these grievous charges against our supposed ally, Kurda Smahlt." The vampire said seething with rage. "Come to think of it," he said, eyes narrowing, "he is alone in his chambers now. I could go and slit the villain's throat before-"

"No," I said quickly. "The Princes will want to question him. We don't know who else is with him or why he did it."

He gave me a knowing smile, but I didn't understand. "You are right." He agreed. "Besides, killing him would be a mercy. He deserves to suffer for what he did to Gavner."

"That's not the only reason." I said hesitantly. "I want to blow the whistle on him. I was with Gavner when he died. He was down in the tunnels because of me. I want to look into Kurda's eyes when I expose him."

"To show him how much you hate him?"

"No," I said. "To show him how much pain he's caused." I started crying a bit. "I hate him, Seba, but I still think of him and a friend. He saved my life. I'd be dead now, if he hadn't intervened. I want him to know how much he's hurt me. Maybe it doesn't make sense."

Seba nodded slowly. "It makes sense." He said, stroking his chin and considering the proposal. "But it is dangerous. I do not think the guards will kill you, but one of Kurda's allies might."

"I'll take that chance." I said. "What do I have to lose anymore? You know of his treachery now, and I'll be killed afterward anyway, because I failed the Trials. I'd rather die on my feet, stopping Kurda, that in the Hall of Death."

Seba smiled warmly. "You are a true courageous vampire, Lily Shan," He said.

"No," I replied softly. "I'm just doing what I know is the right thing, and to make up for running away earlier."

"Larten will be proud of you." Seba remarked. My stomach flopped when I thought of my mentor. I missed him so much, and had many questions that needed to be answered.

Then Seba and I sat down and began discussing various plans for the night ahead.

oOo

_A.N.: So close. Please let me know what you think of the _


	14. Chapter 14 Touch and Go

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

This chapter is going to be longer than what you're used to. I am hoping that the next few will be just as long or longer as this is a crucial turning point in both the story by Darren Shan and in my own fan fiction. But no promises on that. (It would be cruel to promos you something and not deliver, right?)**  
><strong>

So without further ado...

oOo

I didn't want to involve the wolves anymore. I felt that they had done all they could to help me. But when I told the they could go, they only remained seated, patiently. I even tried to chase them off. "Go!" I threw my arm down the tunnel we had come through. "Home." But why weren't dogs. I was their sister, not their master. They planned to stick my me.

I could see that the younger wolves were actually itching for a fight. So I gave up trying to run them off to safety, and settled down to wait for nightfall. I was feeling the need for blood more than ever. I hadn't needed blood this badly since I was first blooded and refused to drink. I was still good for a few more days maybe, but this was still cutting it close.

As I felt the day drawing to a close, I helped the wolves crawl back up the steep tunnel, and made our way to the chink in the armor in the Hall of Princes.

I carefully and quietly got to work on making a hole big enough to squeeze through. I was surprised that nobody had ever found this weak point before, but it was up very high, and from below must look more solid.

I paused briefly to consider the extraordinary amount of luck I was having. Surviving the stream, Rudi and Streak finding me when I was at my weakest and saving me, Magda leading us through the tunnels all the way to the Hall of Princes. Even failing the Trials was in one respect, fortunate. I would have never found out about the vampaneze if I hadn't lost against the blooded boars.

Was it really the luck of the vampires, or was it something more. Like _destiny?_ I was never a believer in predetermined fate, but I was beginning to have my doubts.

Sounds of the approaching procession distracted me from my heavy thoughts. The hour of Kurda's investiture had finally come. Wriggling through the hole, I dropped to the floor, turned and caught the wolves as they slithered down beside me. When we were all ready, we flattened ourselves against the wall, and edged forward.

As we slipped around the edge of the dome, I saw the Generals who'd lined up to welcome Kurda Smahlt. They'd formed a guard of honor, stretching from the tunnel, to the doors of the Hall. Almost all were armed, as were the rest of the vampires- the ceremony of investiture was the only time vampires could carry weapons into the chamber. Any one of the armed vampires could be a traitor, with orders to kill me on sight.

The three Princes stood by the open doors of the dome, dressed regally, waiting to blood Kurda and make him one of their own. I saw Mr. Crepsley and Seba close to the Princes, and it made me feel as if my nerves were on fire. Mr. Crepsley was staring in the direction of the tunnel, but Seba had an eye out for me. When he caught sight of me, he nodded slightly. That meant he'd had words with a few of his staff and had positioned them nearby. They would have orders to stop any vampire that raised a weapon during the ceremony. Seba had not told his assistants about me though.

The head of the procession entered the cave. Six vampires preceded Kurda, walking slowly in pairs, carrying the clothes that Kurda would put on once he'd been invested. Next came two deep voiced vampires, chanting poems, stories, praising the Princes and Kurda. Their hymnlike tones carried up the tunnel and echoed around the cave. Behind the first eight vampires, carried on a small platform by four Generals, sat Kurda. His head was bowed making his blonde hair fall into his face, eyes closed.

I waited until he was halfway between the tunnel and the Princes, then stepped out from the wall, strode forward- the wolves followed close at me heels- and shouted at the top of by lungs. "_STOP!"_

All heads turned, and the chanting ceased immediately. Hardly any of the vampires recognized me at first- all they saw was a dirty half-naked girl accompanied by wolves- but as I got closer, they gasped and exclaimed. "Lily!" Mr. Crepsley roared with delight as he started toward me, arms outstretched. I ignored him though, and focused on the crowd of vampires, looking for any signs of retaliation.

The traitors didn't delay. Two vampires in green uniforms raised their spears when they saw me, while another pulled out a pair of knives and moved forward to intercept me. Seba's men reacted splendidly, ignoring the confusion, and darted forward to apprehend the spear-weilding vampires. They dragged them to the floor before they could launch their weapons.

But nobody could get to the vampire with the knives- he was too far ahead of the assistants. He broke through the rank of guards, shoved Mr. Crepsley out of the way, and raced toward me. He threw one of the knives, and it sliced over my cheekbone as it flew past.

Before he could throw the other, or get close enough to use it, the other two wolves launched themselves at him and knocked him to the floor. He fought his way back up, shrieking with pain as the wolves bit and clawed at him. and reached out for me again.

As I was about to fend him off, an arm wrapped around his neck, and flipped him hard, slamming him into the ground. Mr. Crepsley was busy trying to pin him, when one of the wolves jumped in, and sank its teeth into the vampire's throat, bringing the traitor to a brutal end.

The other vampires in the cave had frozen with shock. Mr. Crepsley looked up form the dead vampire, eyes wide, panting uncertainly. "Lily?" He asked shakily. "What is going on? How did-"

"Not right now." I snapped, searching the crowd for any more traitors. There didn't appear to be anymore, but I didn't want to take that chance. "I'll tell you about it later." I told Mr. Crepsely. _If I live that long._

Kurda had opened his eyes and raised his head at the start of the commotion, but he had made no attempt to flee the platform or the cave. I couldn't read the expression he was staring at me with as I advanced. But I watched as he rubbed the three small scars on the left cheek (from the vampaneze) and sighed.

"What's going on!" Mika Ver Leth roared, his expression as black as the clothes he wore. "Why are those vampires fighting? Break them apart immediately!"

"Sire!" Seba said quickly before the order could be obeyed. "Those who raised their weapons against Lily are not our allies. And those who hold them down do so at my command. I would strongly advise against releasing them until you have heard Lily speak."

Mika stared at him. "You're part of the chaos, Seba?" He asked.

"I am, sire," Seba said. "and proud to be." I smiled slightly.

"That girl fled from the judgment of the Princes," Arrow growled, the veins in his head throbbing. "She is not welcome here."

"She will be sire, when you learn why she has come," Seba insisted.

"This is most objectionable." Paris Skyle said. "Never before has anyone interrupted the investiture of a Prince. I do not know why you are siding with the girl, but I think the two of you should be removed form the Hall until later, when we can-"

"No!" I shouted, pushing through the ranks of guards to stand directly before the Princes. Locking gazes with them, I growled so that all could hear. "You say that nobody has ever interrupted the investiture of a Prince before, and this might be true. But I don't think anyone has ever sought to invest a _traitor_ before, so I think that-"

The cave erupted with furious roars. Before I could protect myself, a horde surged around me and started kicking, punching and tearing at me. I could see flashes of Mr. Creplsley trying to reach me, and the wolves even tried to jump in to my rescue, but they were easily pushed away by the crowd of vampires.

"Stop this!" the Princes roared. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Finally the commands of the Princes seeped through and I was released as they all shuffled back, eyes aflame and muttering darkly.

They hadn't hurt me- the press had been too tight for any of them to get a decent blow- but what was left of my "clothes" hung in torn ribbons on my frame. Bits of rabbit, caribou and wolf fur, strewn out along the floor.

"This is a grim night," Mika Ver Leth grumbled. "It's bad enough that the girl violates our laws and customs, but when fully blooded vampires who should know better behave like a pack of barbarians in the presence of their Princes…" He shook his head disgusted.

"But she called Kurda a traitor!" Someone yelled out, and tempers flared again, as vampires hurled curses again.

"Enough!" Mika bellowed. When silence had fallen, he fixed his gaze on me. I remembered when I had accused him of not liking me. He said I was wrong. I tried to remember that now, but it was hard when he looked only slightly less pissed than the ones who had attacked me. "If it were up to me," He snarled, "I'd have you _bound_ and _gagged_ before you could say another word. Then I'd see you hauled off to the Hall of Death where you would suffer the punishment you deserve."

He paused and glared around at the vampires, who were nodding and murmuring approvingly. Then his eyes fell on Seba and he frowned. "But one we all know, trust, and admire has spoken up on your behalf. I have no respect for half-vampire who flee instead of standing to face their punishment, but Seba Nile says that we should pay attention to what you have to say, and I for one am loathe to disregard him."

"I agree with that,: Paris Skyle grunted.

Arrow looked troubled. "I also respect Seba," he said. "but such a breach of decorum is deplorable. I think…" Looking very hard at Seba, he changed his mind and nodded gruffly. "Very well. I'll side with Paris and Mika. But only for Seba's sake."

Turning to me, looking as kindly as he could given the circumstances, Paris said, "Say your piece, Lily- but make it quick."

"Okay." I nodded, glancing up at Kurda, who was staring at me wordlessly. "Let's see if this is quick enough for you- Kurda Smahlt killed Gavner Purl."

the vampires gasped, and looks of hatred were replaced with uncertainty.

"He did this because, at this ver moment, dozens of vampaneze lurk in the tunnels beneath us, waiting to attack." I continued. Stunned silence greeted my words. "They were invited by _him_!" I pointed to Kurda, and this time, nobody raised their voice in anger. Everyone was silent. "He's a traitor." I said quietly, but everyone had heard me.

oOo

It was silent for a long time after I had announced my accusations. Nobody was sure what to say or think. I thought Kurda would deny my claims, and the guards would rally on his side, but Kurda remained silent, taking their questioning stares without reply.

Finally Paris Skyle cleared his voice, breaking the silence. "These are grave charges to bring against any vampire," he said. "To level them at a Prince-to-be while he stands on the point of investiture,,,: he shook his head. "You understand what the consequences will be if you are lying?"

"Why would I lie?" I retorted. I faced the rest of the vampires. "Everyone knows I failed my Trials of Initiation, and fled before I could be executed. By returning I have condemned myself. Do you think I would do that for no good reason?" Nobody answered, so I continued. "Kurda has betrayed you. He's in league with the vampaneze. I think he's planning to lead them into the Hall of Princes after he's been invested. I think they are after the Stone of Blood."

There were cries of astonishment at that.

"How do you know this?" Arrow yelled over the noise. The bald prince hated sampaneze more than most, because one had killed his wife many years ago.

"I'm only guessing about the Stone of Blood," I replied. "but I've see the vampaneze. Gavner saw them too! That's why Kurda murdered him. He was going to spare my life and try to change my views, but I escaped into the stream in the Hall of Final Voyage. I thought I was going to die- almost did- but I survived. Once I recovered I came back toward you."

"How many vampaneze are down there?" Arrow asked, eyes blazing.

"At least thirty- possibly more."

The three Princes glanced at each other uneasily.

"This makes no sense." Mika muttered.

"I agree," Arrow said. "But a lie this outlandish would be simple to disprove. If she wished to fool us, she would have chosen a less fantastic story."

"Besides," Paris sighed, "look in the girls eyes- there's nothing but truth in them."

A roar disrupted the conversation. One of Kurda's accomplices had broken free and grabbed a knife from a General. Before he could get away, the guards closed ranks and encircled him. He prepared to fight to the death.

"No, Cyrus!" Kurda shouted, his first words since he was carried into the Hall. the vampire's hand dropped, and he looked to Kurda for guidance. "It's over," Kurda said softly. "Don't spill blood unnecessarily. that was never our aim."

The vampire named Cyrus nodded obediently. then, before the circle of guards could close in on him, he put the tip of the dagger above his heart, and made a swift fatal stab. As the dead traitor fell to the floor, all eyes turned to Kurda, this time, the faces were grim.

"What have you to say in rebuttal to Lily's claims?" Mika asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"At this moment- nothing." Kurda responded coolly.

"You don't deny the charge?" Arrow shouted.

"I do not." Kurda said.

A horrified moan swept through the cave at Kurda's admission of guilt.

"Let's kill him _now!_" Arrow growled, to a huge cheer of approval.

"With respect, sires." Seba interceded, "would it not make more sense to focus on the vapaneze before we execute our own? Kurda can wait- we should deal with the intruders first."

"Seba is right," Paris said. "The vampaneze must be put to the sword. There will be time for traitors later." Turning to a handful of guards, he told them to take Kurda and the other traitors still alive away and hold them captive. "And under no circumstances let them take their own lives.," he warned. "That would be the easy way out. Keep them alive until we have had time to interrogate them."

Beckoning me forward, he addressed the massed vampires. "We will retire to the Hall of Princes with Lily. I ask the rest of you to remain here while we discuss the ramifications of this horrific turn of events. When we have decided on an immediate course of action, we shall inform you. There will be open talks later, when the present danger has been dealt with."

"And see that no one leaves the cave," Mika barked. "We don't know how deep this conspiracy runs. I don't want word of this reaching the ears of those who stand opposed to the welfare of our clan."

With that, the four of us entered the Hall of Princes, followed by several more senior Generals, as well as Seba, Arra Sails, and Mr. Crepsely. Some of the tension seeped out of the air when the doors closed behind us. Paris hurried off to check on the Stone of Blood, while Mika and Arrow trudged disconsolately to their thrones. Seba thrust some clothes into my hands and told me to slip them on. I did so quickly, then let the quartermaster lead me forward to talk to the Princes. The wolves still following at my heel.

I still hadn't had a chance to have a word with Mr. Crepsley, though I smiled at him to show I was thinking of him.

I started by telling the Princes about my flight through the tunnels with Kurda, Gavner coming after us, changing direction, running into the vampaneze, Gavner making his stand, and Kurda's betrayal. When I got to the part about the stream, Paris clapped his hands loudly and grinned.

"I never would have believed it!" The one-eared Prince chuckled admiringly. "Young vampires overeager to prove themselves used to go down it in barrels hundreds of years ago, but non ever tried-"

"Please, Paris," Mika complained. "Let's leave the reminiscences till later."

"Of course." Paris coughed meekly. "Do continue."

I told them about washing up on a bank far away from Vampire Mountain, being found by the wolves and nursed back to health.

"That is not so extraordinary," Mr. Crepsely interrupted. "Wolves have often taken care of abandoned children." Streak, "roof"ed in response.

I had missed his voice so much. It reminded me of when I had come across them in the woods, which I told them about next. How I had seen them, but kept low because of Kurda and the other vampires.

"These two traitors," Mika said darkly. "Did you spot them in the cave?"

"Yes," I said. "They were two of the three who tried to kill me. The vampire stopped by the wolves was one. The other was captured and taken away with Kurda."

"I wonder how many more were part of this," Mika mused.

"In my estimation- none." Paris said.

"You think there were only four of them?" Mika asked.

Paris nodded. "Vampires are not easily turned against their own. The three with Kurda were young, and if I remember correctly, all were blooded by him- the only three he ever blooded. Also it is logical to assume that anyone conspiring with him would have been in the cave to witness his investiture. They would surely have acted along with the others to silence Lily before she could speak.

"I do not suggest we dismiss the possibility that there are one or two more we should be wary of," Paris concluded, "but it would be unhelpful to believe the rot was widespread. This is a time to pull together as one, not set in motion a wide series of unsettling witch hunts."

"I agree with Paris," Arrow said. "The suspicion must be stamped out before it has a chance to take hold. If we fail to reestablish trust quickly, no vampire will be able to place faith in another, and anarchy will be rampant."

I hurried through the rest of my story, telling them about Magda, how she knew the tunnels, my climb through them, how I'd contacted Seba to make sure word of Kurda's treachery got out in case I was killed before I could tell anyone. I also mentioned the Guardians of the Blood, how one failed to help me in the Hall of Final Voyage, and the other that came to my rescue during my climb up the tunnels..

"The Guardians of the Blood keep their own council," Seba said- he knew more about the Guardians than most. "They are loathe to interfere directly in our affairs, which is why they would not report the vampaneze to us. But indirect interference- such as hiding you when danger loomed- is permitted. Their neutrality is exasperating but in keeping with their ways and customs. We should not hold it against them."

There was a long thoughtful silence after I finished my story. I felt panicky but calm. Happy that I was able to tell them before it was too late. Happy that I got to see my friends again before I died. Mika Ver Leth eventually broke the silence. He smiled wryly and said. "You put the clan's interests before your own. We cannot overlook your Trials of Initiation failure, or the fact that you ran from sentencing- but any dishonor you incurred has been canceled out by this act of selfless dedication, You are a true vampire, Lily Shan, as worthy to walk the night as any I know."

I bowed my head to hide my shy smile.

"Enough of the praise," Arrow grunted. "There are vampaneze to kill. I won't rest until every last one has been hung over the stakes in the Hall of Death and dropped a dozen times. Let's storm down there and-"

"Easy my friend," Paris said, laying a calm hand on the Prince's arm. "We must not rush into this. Our best trackers followed Lily's trail through the tunnels, passing close to the caves where the vampaneze were camped. Kurda would have thought of this and relocated them, so they would not be discovered. Our first priority must be to find them. Even after that, we must tread carefully, for fear they hear us coming and get away."

"Very well," Arrow groaned. "But _I'm_ leading the first wave against them!"

"I have no objections to that," Paris said. "Mika?"

"Arrow may have the first wave," Mika agreed, "as long as I can lead the second, and he leaves enough for me to whet my glad on."

"It's a deal." Arrow laughed, a glint of battle lust in his eyes.

"So young and blood thirsty." Paris sighed. "I suppose that means _I_ have to stay behind and guard the Hall."

One of us will relieve you before the end," Mika promised. "We'll let you mop up the stragglers."

"You are too kind." Paris grinned, then grew serious. "But that comes later. First let us summon our best trackers. Lily will go with them to show them the inhabited caves. Once we-"

"Sires," Seba interrupted. "Lily has not eaten since leaving the pack of wolves and has not partaken of human blood since departing Vampire Mountain. May I feed her before you send her off on so important a mission?"

"Of course," Paris said. "Take her to the Hall of Khledon Lurt and give her whatever she wants. We will send for her presently."

I would much rather have stayed and discussed the situation with the Princes, but I was starving, and offered no protest as Seba led me away, through the cave of vampires, down to the hall of Khledon Lurt. In the Hall, I tucked into done of the most satisfying meals of my life. The wolves weren't sitting at the table, but they were still well fed.

oOo

Mr. Crepsley brought Harkat too see my while I worked on my second helping. The Little Person hadn't been allowed to attend the investiture- only vampires could attend such a prestigious event- and knew nothing of my return until he walked into the Hall and spotted me shoveling food down my throat.

"Lily!" He gasped, hurrying over to me.

" 'Lo Harkat," I mumbled around a mouthful of fried rat.

"What are… you doing… here? Did they… catch you?"

"Not exactly. I gave myself up."

"_Why?_"

"Don't ask me to explain it now," I pleaded. "I've just finished telling the Princes. You pick the story up soon enough. Tell me what I've missed while I was gone."

"Nothing much." Harkat said. "The vampires we… furious when they found… out you'd left. I told them… I knew nothing… about it. They didn't believe… me. But I stuck …to my story, so there… was nothing they could do."

"He would not even tell _me_the truth," Mr. Crepsley said.

I looked at him, ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry I ran away," I said quietly.

"So you should be," he grunted. "It was not like you, Lily."

"I know." I agreed. "I could blame Kurda- I wouldn't have run if he hadn't talked me into it- but the truth is I was scared, and angry, and confused, and I seized the opportunity to get away when it presented itself."

"Do not chastise yourself too much," Mr. Crepsley said softly. "I am more to blame for letting them subject you to the Trials in the first place. I should have insisted upon a suitable period of time to prepare for the Trials and the consequences of failure. The fault is ours, not yours. You reacted as anyone who had not been fully versed in the ways of the vampires would have."

I almost cried right then. I lowered my face so nobody could see my wet eyes. _Everything I needed him to say, he said just now. Too bad it's too late._ If I lived long enough to get the answers to my questions, I wouldn't live long enough to find out… if it would have worked. If it was right. If it had all been worth it.

"I say it was fate." Seba murmured. "Had she not fled, we would never have been alerted to Kurda's treacherous nature or the presence of the vampaneze."

"The hands of… fate meet time… on a heart shaped… watch," Harkat said, and we all turned to stare at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just popped into… my head. It's something Mr…. Tiny used to say."

We looked at each other uneasily, thinking about Mr. Tiny and the heart-shaped watch he was so fond of playing with.

"You think Desmond Tiny could have something to do with this?" Seba asked

"I do not see how," Mr. Crepsley said. "I believe Lily had the natural luck of the vampires on her side. On the other hand, where that dark horse Tiny is concerned- who knows?"

While we sat puzzling over it- the meddling fingers of fate, or sheer good fortune?- a messenger from the Princes arrived, and I was escorted through the lower Halls and tunnels to join the trackers and set off in search of the vampaneze.

oOo

Vanez Blane was among the five chosen trackers. The one-eyed games master took my hand in his and squeezed hard by way of greeting. "I knew you would not desert us," he said. "Others cursed you, but I was sure you'd return once you had time to take things through. I told them it was a poor decision made in you'd soon correct."

"I bet you didn't _bet_ on me returning!" I grinned.

"Now that you mention it- no, I didn't," he laughed. Vanez examined my feet to make sure my padding was adequate. All the trackers were wearing soft shoes. He offered to find me a pair- the tunnels were tough and the rocks were painful to step on- but I had grown used to my bare feet, and now preferred it over shoes.

"We must proceed with utmost caution," he warned. "No sudden movements, no lights, and no talking. Communicate by hand signals. And take this." He gave me a long sharp knife. "If you have to use it, don't hesitate."

"I won't." I swore.

We went down, moving as silently as we could. I'm not sure if I could have found my way back to the cave on my own, but the trackers had followed my trail from when I'd left and they had come looking for me, and they knew which way to go.

We crawled through the tunnel under the stream. It wasn't as frightening this time, not after everything I had been through since I last passed this way. As we stood, I pointed wordlessly to the tunnel that connected the small cave to the larger one. Two trackers advanced and checked on the cave beyond. I listened intently for sounds of a struggle, but there weren't any. Moments later, one of the trackers returned and shook his head. The rest of us trailed after him into the bigger cave.

My insides tightened when I saw the empty cave. But it didn't take long for the trackers to find evidence of the vampaneze. A scrap of cloth, a broken bowl, a pool of spit. When we'd gathered enough evidence, we gathered in the small cave, where we held a quiet conversation under the roar of the stream.

"It was vampaneze alright," One of the trackers whispered. "A couple of dozen at least."

"They covered their tracks admirably," Another grunted. "we only uncovered them because we know what to look for. We'd never have noticed if we'd been giving the cave a quick once-over."

"Where do you think they are now?" I asked.

"Hard to say," Vanez mused, scratching the lid of his blind eye. "There aren't a lot of caves nearby where that many vampaneze could hide comfortably. But they might have split into smaller groups and scattered."

"I doubt it," one of the others remarked. "If I was in charge of them, I'd want everyone to stick together, in case we were discovered. I think we'll find them bunched up, possibly close to an exit point, ready to fight or flee _en masse_."

"Let's hope so," Vanez said. "It could take ages to locate them all if they've split up. Can you find your way back to the Halls?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said. "But I want to come with you."

He shook his head. "We brought you down here to show us the cave. Now that you've done that, there's no place for you here. We can move more quickly without you. Return to the Halls, and tell the others what we found. We'll be back when we find the vampaneze."

Seba met me at the gate and escorted me back to the Hall of Princes when I returned. Many Generals had filed in to discuss the emergency. but apart with those with special permission to run errands, none had been allowed to leave the cave around the Hall, so a lot stood or sat outside, waiting for news to trickle through.

Mr. Crepsley and Harkat were inside. The vampire was talking with the Princes. Harkat was standing to one side with Madame Octa's cage. The spider peered at me through the bars as I approached. I wouldn't admit it, but I had actually missed the arachnid. Harkat presented the cage to me when I joined them. "I thought… you'd be glad… to see her." He said.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks for thinking of it." I said taking the cage from him and grinning at the spider.

"Harkat has been taking good care of your spider," Seba said. "He offered to give her to me when you disappeared, but I told him to hang on to her. I said one never knew what lay around the corner- I had a feeling you might be back."

"You may wind up with her yet," I said gloomily. "I seem to have won back my honor, but there's still the failure of my Trials to deal with.

"Surely they won't… punish you for… that now?" Harkat asked.

I glanced at Seba's face- it was stern, and he said nothing.

Vanez Blane returned a couple of hours later with good news- they had discovered the location of the vampaneze." They're in a long, narrow cave, close to the exterior of the mountain," Vanez explained to the Princes, wasting no time with pleasantries. "There's one way in and one way out. The exit tunnel runs straight to the outside, so they can make a quick getaway if they have to."

oOo

_A.N.: Well this is the first installment of the War of Scars bit in the story. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. It will let me know you care too :)_


	15. Chapter 15 First Blood

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters.**

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't really. I am so close to the point where I will be deviating from the Shanverse, but until then, you will have to suffer through the parallels. Yeah. I am totally serious.

U mad bro?

oOo

Mika automatically opted for men to be positioned outside the cave, to catch the vampaneze if the decided to make an escape. But Vanez pointed out that the ground was steel where the tunnel opened. He said that our chances of sneaking up on them were slim to none.

"It would be better to take them inside if we can." he said.

"You think we cannot?" Paris asked sharply, alerted by Vanez's worried tone.

"It won't be easy, however, we can go about it," Vanez said. "No matter how delicately we mask our approach, we won't be able to surprise them. Once they become aware of us closing in, they'll throw up a rear phalanx to delay us while the majority escape."

"What if we blocked the tunnel from the outside?" Arrow asked. "Create an avalanche or something. Then they'd have to stand and fight."

"That's a possibility," Vanez agreed. "but blocking the tunnel may prove awkward. Besides that would alert them to our presence and intentions, and they'd have time to prepare for us. I'd rather spring a trap."

"You think they might beat us in a fair fight?" Arrow snorted.

Vanez shook his head. "No we couldn't get close enough to make a full count, but I don't think there's more than forty down there, probably less. I've no doubt we can beat them." The vampires cheered Vanez's claim, but I could hear a "but" in his voice. "It's not the winning that bothers me," Vanez shouted over their excited clamors. "It's the losses we'll incur."

"Damn the losses!" Arrow growled. "We've spilled blood before, dispatching vampaneze- who here will hesitate to spill it again?" By the roars that replied, it was clear that nobody would.

"That's easy to say," Vanez sighed when the cheers had died down. "But if we charge in and take them on without some sort of distraction, we're looking at the possible loss of thirty or forty vampires, maybe more. The vampaneze have nothing to lose and will fight to the bitter bloody end. Do you want to take responsibility for those casualties, Arrow?"

Much of the vampires' joy abated at Vanez's words. Even the eager vampaneze-hating Arrow looked hesitant. "You think we'll lose that many?" He asked quietly.

"We'd be _lucky _to lose just thirty or forty," Vanez replied bluntly. "They've picked their position expertly. We won't be able to rush or overwhelm them. We'll have to advance a handful at a time, taking them one-to-one. Our superior numbers will lead us to eventual victory, but it won't be quick or easy. They'll hurt us- _badly_!"

The Vampire Princes shared an uncomfortable look. "Those sorts of figures are unacceptable," Paris stated bleakly.

"They _are_ a bit on the high side," Mika reluctantly agreed.

"Is it possible to create a diversion?" Mr. Crepsley asked, joining in the discussion. "Could we flood or smoke them out?"

"I've thought of that," Vanez said. "I don't see any way of pumping enough water down there to trouble them. Fire would be idea, but the cave's well ventilated."

"Then it will have to be a full frontal attack," Paris declared. "We will send our best spearists first, who should eliminate many of them before we go hand-to-hand. Our losses should not be as great that way."

"They'll still be substantial," Vanez objected. "Spearists won't have much room to operate. They might take out the guards by the entrance, but after that…"

"What option do we have?" Arrow snapped. "Would you rather we went down with a white flag and discussed peace terms?"

"Don't bellow at me in that tone!" Vanez shouted. "I'm as anxious to get at them as any vampire here. But it will be a Pyrrhic victory if we fight one-to-one."

Paris sighed. "If that is the only victory we can hope for, we must accept it."

In the short silence that followed, I asked Seba what a Pyrrhic victory was. "That is when the price of winning is too high," he whispered. "If we defeat the vampaneze, but lose sixty or seventy of our own troops doing so, it will be a worthless victory. The first rule of warfare is never weaken yourself irreparably while destroying your enemies."

"There _is_ one alternative," Paris said hesitantly. "We could run them off. If we made a lot of noise approaching, I am sure they would scatter rather than face us. The vampaneze are not cowards, but they are not fools either. They will not stand and fight a battle they are sure to lose."

Angry mutters greeted this suggestion. I understood their discomfort with this idea. It felt like a dishonorable thing to do. They agreed that they would rather confront the vampaneze.

"It is not the most honorable of tactics," Paris shouted over the heated whispers, "But we could pursue and fight them on the outside. Many would escape, but we could capture and kill enough of them to teach them a harsh lesson."

"Paris has a point." Mika said, and the muttering stopped. "I don't like it, but if it's a choice between letting most go, and sacrificing forty or fifty of our own…"

Heads began nodding, slowly, unhappily. Paris asked Arrow what he thought of the suggestion. "I think it stinks." He snarled. "The vampaneze aren't bound by our laws- they can flit once outside. We'd catch virtually none of them."

"Were I a General," Arrow went on. "I'd object most vehemently to letting them go. I'd rather fight and die than concede ground tot he enemy in such a fashion." He sighed miserably. "But, as a Prince, I must put the welfare of our people before the stirrings of my heart. Unless somebody can think of a plan to distract the vampaneze and clear the way for an attack, I will agree to running them off."

When nobody spoke up, the Princes called their leading Generals forward and discussed the best way to drive off the vampaneze and where they should place their men on the outside. An air of disappointment hung heavily over the Hall, and most vampires stood or sat with their heads bowed, their disgust clear.

"They don't like this." I noted quietly to Seba.

"Nor do I." He replied. "But pride must be checked in the face of such aggressive odds. We could not allow our men to perish in horrifying numbers, all for the sake of honor. Reason must be obeyed, no matter how galling it might be."

I was as upset as the rest of the vampires. I wanted justice for Gavner's death. There was no satisfaction in letting them wriggle out of the wrath of my revenge. As I stood pouting, a tiny insect flew into Madame Octa's cage and became trapped in a web that the spider had wove in the corner of her cage. The spider reacted quickly and advanced on the struggling captive, disposing of it. I watched, fascinated and mildly interested, then stiffened as a crazy thought popped into my head.

Gazing at the feeding spider, I let my mind drift into the realm of insanity, where I couldn't be stopped by logical thought. A smile spread over my lips as a plan formed. It was simple, yet I knew it would be effective. Standing on my tiptoes, I cleared my throat three times before I managed to attract Mr. Crepsley's attention. "Yes, Lily?" He asked wearily.

"Excuse me," I called, "but I think I may have a way we can distract the vampaneze."

All conversation ceased, and every pair of eyes settled on me. _No pressure._ I stepped forward unbidden, and spoke nervously. As I outlined my proposals, the vampires started to smile. By the time I had finished explaining, most were laughing outright at the wicked, cunning scheme.

Voting was brief and unanimous. My plan was put to the vampires, and, as one, they roared their approval. Without any further ado, the Princes and Generals fell to organizing their attack forces, while Seba, Mr. Crepsley and I slipped away to gather together our own army of troops to prepare for what I was beginning to call _Operation Arachnid._ I wondered If the name would catch on?

oOo

Our first stop was to the cave of Ba'Halen's spiders, where Seba had taken me for their webs a while ago to cure my itching skin. Seba walked in by himself, carrying Madame Octa in the palm of his left hand. I glanced at Mr. Crepsley hoping for an explanation, but his eyes stayed on the spot where Seba had disappeared. When the quartermaster returned, he was grim-looking, his eyes half-closed.

"Did it work?" I asked quietly. "Were you able-"

He shushed me with a quick wave of his hand. Closing his eyes completely, he concentrated fiercely. Moments later, Madame Octa crept out of the cave, followed by a spider with light grey spots on its back. I recognized it immediately. It was the one that had been mooning over Madame Octa before.

Behind the grey spotted spider came several more of the mildly venomous mountain spiders. Others followed, and soon a thick swarm of the arachnids was flowing out of the cave and gathering around us. Seba was directing them, communicating mentally with the wild eight-legged predators.

"I'm going to transfer control now," He told Mr. Creplsey and I when all the spiders were in place. "Larten, take the spiders to my right, Lily, those to my left."

We nodded and faced the spiders. Mr. Crepsley was able to communicate easily without the use of aids, like Seba. I had more trouble without my flute, and had a bit of trouble adjusting. Then I waited for Seba's word.

"Now, he said softly."

Nervously I focused my thoughts to the spiders. "_Stay where you are._" I told them.

The body of the swarm swayed uncertainly when Seba stopped transmitting his thoughts, before fixing onto Mr. Crepsley's and my own. After a few seconds of confusion, they clicked into sync with our brainwaves.

"Excellent." Seba beamed, stepping forward carefully so as not to step on any spiders. "I will leave you with them and go find the others. Escort these to the meeting point and wait for me. If any start to drift away, send Madame Octa to rally them- they will obey her."

We let Seba exit, then turned toward each other, then just stared for a moment. "We should probably get going." I ventured after a moment, hoping to snap one of us into action. Mr. Crepsley sighed but nodded. "Should we lead or take the rear?" I asked.

"Lead," He replied without missing a beat. "But keep an eye on them and be prepared to drop back if need be, ideally without interrupting the march of the others."

"I'll do my best, sir." I said, then focusing my thoughts on my group of spiders, we started forward. Mr. Crepsley fell into step at my side and the spiders followed behind, scuttling over the floor and wall of the cave. When we reached the larger tunnels, we spread apart forming two lines. It wasn't as difficult to control the spiders as I had originally thought. A few gave me problems every now and then- fighting with each other or trying to edge away- but a quick intervention in the form of Madame Octa was all it took to whip them back into shape. She was enjoying her role and soon began patrolling the ranks of her own accord, without having to be told so. "She really is like a queen." I noted, watching as she cut off an escaping spider, and sent him scurrying back into place.

"One of the many reasons she has always fascinated me." Mr. Crepsley agreed. "Grace and beauty unmatched by any other I have ever seen."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was staring at me, and got the feeling that the subject was no longer on the spider. "She'd make a great General if she's been a vampire." I said, meeting his gaze. After that we went back to walking in silence.

Finally we pulled into the large cave we'd established as our base. We arranged the spiders around us in a circle, then sat in the middle of them and waited for Seba. He was leading an army of spiders almost half as large as ours when he arrived. "Where'd you find them all?" I asked with a grin as his army joined our own.

"The mountain is full of spiders," he said. "One simply needs to know where to look." He said beside us and smiled. "Having said that, I have never in my life seen such a concentration in one place at a time. It is enough to unnerve even a hardened handler such as myself!"

"I feel that way too," Mr. Crepsley agreed, then laughed. "If they have such an effect on _us_, what sort of terror will they provoke on the unsuspecting vampaneze?"

"That is what we shall shortly discover," Seba chuckled. I couldn't bring myself to join in on their light humor. I had only been with the vampaneze for a short while, and though they weren't all crazy and lusting for blood like the deranged Murlough, they did seem like normal people. When I was captured by Kurda and woke to find myself surrounded by the vampaneze, they were sitting in groups drinking and telling stories. How could those people be the same people that had invaded us? Mr. Crepsley must have noticed my discomfort because he reached over and grasped my small hand in his large one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

After a long uncomfortable wait, we spotted a platoon of vampires slipping by. Arrow soon appeared, and advanced to the edge of the eight-legged sea. He gazed uneasily around at the spiders and came no closer. He was gripping two heavy, sharp-tipped boomerangs and had three more strapped to his waist. The boomerang being his weapon of choice. "We're ready," He whispered. "The vampaneze haven't left their cave. Our troops are in position. The sun shines brightly outside. It is time."

We nodded obediently and got to our feet.

"You know what to do?" Mr. Creplsey asked me.

I knew he was only trying to make sure that I understood my job. But I couldn't help but feel like he was being unnecessarily helpful on my part. Like I was fragile and ditsy. "I take my spiders out," I responded in a dull tone as if I had recited this many times before. "We get close to the mouth of the tunnel, taking care not to be seen. You and Mr. Nile will guide your own spiders forward, you'll wait for me to make my move. I send my troops to the ones guarding close to the entrance. When you hear the commotion, you send in your spiders… then all hell breaks loose."

"Allow us a decent amount of time to position our spiders," Seba instructed me. "They will be difficult to maneuver, since we cannot see where they are going. It will be a slow, painstaking process."

"I'm in no hurry." I said trying not to sound as afraid as I felt. "Will three hours be enough?"

"That should be plenty." Seba said, and Mr. Crepsley agreed.

"Luck, to you both." I nodded to them and they returned the blessing. I then summoned my troops- the smallest group since they had the least to do and I would need a small elite team (Madame Octa took it upon herself to join my squadron)- and set off for the outside.

oOo

The sun was shining weakly though the overcast sky, but it was still enough light to keep the fully blooded on the inside. I emerged about forty yards above the tunnel where they were hiding and waited while my troops shuffled out behind me, then we slowly descended. I didn't want to get too close to the tunnel before my three hours were up. The last thing I needed to do was jump the gun. Instead, we stopped a few yards above the entrance and took shelter behind some boulders. Once I was sure that we were all in place and couldn't be seen if anyone decided to brave the ultraviolet for some reason, I lay myself down between the rock and the mountainside and watched the sun cross the sky, and some of the spiders contented themselves to crawling over my arms and legs while I rested. At one point, Madame Octa even crawled over my legs and settled herself in my lap. I was still nervous about the spider, having never really forgiven her for biting my best friend, but over the years I had come to actually like the creature. We waited in silence as the sky turned above us.

I knew I was a vital piece in this game of chess. If I had to guess, I would have to say a queen, if only because I was the only half-vampire in the whole mountain. I was immune to the sunlight, and as far as I knew, there were no half-vampaneze in the cave either. I was the only one who could be on the outside- I had no restrictions to my movement.

I had to fight not to fall asleep, and when I found myself nodding off more than once, I sat up instead, and allowed myself to "meditate". It helped take enough of the edge off of my exhaustion, but I couldn't wait for this whole day to be over so I could just return to my hammock and sleep. Or if I died in the tunnel.

Finally, when what felt like three hours had passed, stood up and stretched my legs, and ordered the spiders to spread out before we continued our slow and careful tread down to the tunnel. I lagged behind a bit, in case there was someone at the mouth of the cave, and the spiders formed a ring around the entrance. When they had arranged themselves accordingly, I gave them the order to move in, and as if they were a single entity, the swarm scuttled over the rocks like a shadow. When they were in the tunnel, they began to fan out a bit, covering the walls and even the ceiling. Soon there wasn't a single foot of cave that didn't have a spider crawling over it.

I was supposed to stay on the outside, out of the way. But I was eager to see things first-hand. The temptation proved to be too great for me to resist, and before I could second guess myself, I was lying on my stomach above the entrance and listening for sounds of life. I could hear people breathing. Closer to the entrance than I had though they would be, or would have liked them to be. It was the only thing I heard for a while, Then someone grunted.

"Hey! Is it my imagination, or are the walls moving?"

Someone laughed. "Don't be stu- what in the name of the gods…?" they gasped.

"What's happening? What are they?" Someone shouted, alarmed. I imagined Mr. Crepsley and the rest of the vampires lying in wait, listening to them fall into chaos before the battle had even begun.

"They look like spiders," Someone answered, sounding more calm than the others, but also agitated.

"There's millions of them!" A vampaneze whimpered.

"Are they venomous?"

"Of course not," The unafraid vampaneze replied with a snort. "They're just ordinary mountain spiders, they can't do us any-"

That was when I sent the order to the spiders. _NOW!_

Inside the tunnel, screams erupted and I could hear them trying to escape as the spiders moved in for their attack.

"They're dropping!"

"They're all over me! Get them off! Get them off! Get them-"

"Calm down!" The level-headed one barked angrily. "Just brush them off- AHHHH!"

I could't see anything, but I was sure he was covered in spiders who were sinking their fangs into his tough skin relentlessly. As they thrashed around the tunnel, swatting and stamping at the spiders, I heard more advance from within the cave, wondering what all the commotion was.

I dropped to the entrance outside and darted into the tunnel and, hiding in a crack in the wall that was just my size, ordered my spiders to continue forward, attacking the newcomers as well. I watched as the fear finally boiled over and they began running around in unorganized chaos, as Mr. Crepsely and Seba's trooped seeped through the cracks in the walls and descended upon their victims.

I wasn't supposed to join in the fighting, but after hearing the frightened uproar of the vampaneze, I figured watching didn't count as joining in. The vampires hadn't even moved in yet. The vampaneze were still occupied with the spiders. They were wielding swords, knives and spears, waving them blindly in their panic, and even killing a few of their comrades. Some of them were barking orders at the rest, trying to get them to form ranks, but the chaos was louder than their voices, and so they were ignored.

In the midst of the panic, Streak, and the two younger wolves- whom I had nicknamed Rip and Cricket- bounded around the cave, snarling and barking loudly. I don't think anyone had planned for them to come along, they simply followed us into battle, eager to help. When they spotted the wolves closing in, a few of the vampaneze turned toward the exit. I could have stood aside and let them pass, but the thought of them getting away after everything that had happened angered me. I couldn't' let them get away. I had to make them stay and suffer the same fate as the rest of their miserable tribe.

I found a spear, dropped by one of the guards when the spiders attacked, and wedged the butt of it against a crack in the floor, angling the sharp pointed head at the charging vampaneze. The one in the front saw me and tried to move out of the way, but he was being pushed forward by his panicking comrades. I only had to hold the spear in place, his momentum impaled him right through the stomach. Standing up, I shoved his body aside roughly and bared my teeth at the others, growling. They must have thought there were more vampires behind me, because all of them turned around and ran in the opposite direction. I started after them, but stopped immediately when I glanced at the vampaneze who I had impaled. I felt sick at my stomach.

He was young. Around my age, maybe a bit older. His skin only had a slight purple tint to it- he had only been recently blooded, new to their clan- and worst of all, he was crying, whimpering in pain. Before I could think, I was on my knees next to him, holding his hand reassuringly.

"It… hurts!" He sobbed between gasping breaths, clutching the gaping hole in his belly with bloodied hands.

"It's okay," I lied, wanting to punch myself in the face as soon as the words left my mouth. We both knew his cause was hopeless. I shook my head, then, without a conscious thought, the words just tumbled out of my mouth. "You were a great addition to your clan." I said, his pain filled eyes locking with my own frightened ones. He coughed, and a huge gob of blood spurted from between his lips. But I kept talking, trying to ignore the situation. "You hear me?"

He only gave a slight nod, before his eyes widened, then closed, and he fell back against the floor. Dead.

I had killed him.

The thought seemed to send a bolt of lightning through me. I had never killed a person before. I wanted revenge for what they had done to Gavner, but staring down at the body before me, I considered the consequences of exacting my revenge. This poor kid was dead, and it was my fault. He may have deserved it, or worse. He could have been a rotten excuse for a life form, pure evil. But then again, he also could have been just a guy, no different from myself, trying to learn the ways of his clan.

I was immediately filled with self-loathing. Who was I to justify my killings? I looked up at the chaos of the spiders and vampaneze, and the feeling of dread and hate only intensified. I had also caused _this_. The spider troops had been _my_ idea. But I was only doing what was right, right? Just like Kurda thought he was doing when he killed Gavner, or when the vampaneze I had killed thought he was serving his clan. No matter how I looked at it, I knew I was now, no better than any other killer. Cold, vicious… inhuman.

Looking back to the mass of vampaneze, I suddenly saw them for what they really were right then. They were scared, humiliated, and if they didn't already know, they would soon be aware that they were stranded, and about to be slaughtered like cattle.

At the height of the hysteria, the vampired attacked. Arrow lead the first wave, bellowing his battle cry. As the vampires swarmed into the cave, the spiders began to retreat, by orders of Mr. Crepsley, who was hiding somewhere for the time being. I spotted Arra Sails in the first wave. This didn't surprise me. She was wielding a short sword in one hand, and a spiked chain in the other. Laughing as her enemies fell beneath her. Only moments before I would have been cheering her on, but now I was sickened by the way she and the rest of the vampires were taking joy out of other's deaths.

"This… is so wrong." I muttered as I pried a knife out of the hands of the vampaneze I had killed. But I still waded in to offer my help in defeating the invaders. As much as I would rather run to my cell and curl up under my blanket, I had to do my part. The sooner we dealt with the vampaneze, the sooner I could put this whole terrible night behind me. The Hall of Death was suddenly sounding very inviting. Looking around, I spotted Mr. Crepsley and Seba Nile enter the cave, both of their bloodred robes billowing around them. The fighting intensified shortly after they joined. Only the toughest of the vampaneze survived the first few rounds. Those that were left by now were banded together in groups. I could tell that they knew they were going to die, but they were hoping to take as many vampires with them as they could.

I could seethe casualties on the vampires side too. Their head were other bashed in or split open, organs protruding from where stomaches had been sliced open. Even the occasional limb lying here and there. Along the the roars of battle cries, the cave was alive with the sound of people slowly dying in pain. Moaning and sobbing. It became hard to tell the bodies apart.

As the front runners of the second wave of vampires came in, Vanez slapped Arrow's back and told the Prince to leave.

"_"Leave_?!" Arrow snorted. "The real battle's only just begun!"

"You've got to go," Vanez roared as he dragged Arrow away from the fighting. "It's Mika's turn to bloody his blade. Go back to the Hall of Princes and relieve Paris, as you promised. You've had your fair share of the killing. Don't be greedy."

Arrow left reluctantly. On his way out of the cave, he passed Mika, and they clapped each other on the back, as if Mika was tagging himself in.

"Not pleasant is it?" Vanez grunted as he pulled himself up on the ledge beside me. He was dripping with sweat, and paused to dry his hands on his tunic- on a spot that wasn't covered in blood. The fighting continued to rage around us.

"…It's sick." I muttered, gripping Gavner's knife closer to me.

"You shouldn't be here," Vanez sighed. "Larten wouldn't approve if he knew."

"I'm not here because I think it's _fun_ or anything like that." I told him. Though that had originally been the case. Truth was, I didn't know what I was still doing there, but I couldn't leave. Not yet.

Vanez stared deep into my eyes for a moment before replying. "So I see," he sighed. "You learn quickly, Lily."

I gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

He gestured to the vampires, whooping with delight as they tore into the vampaneze. "They think this is a great sport." He laughed bleakly, and I felt my emotions darken, turning into a tight knot in my gut. "They forget that the vampaneze were once our blood brothers, that by destroying them, we destroy a part of ourselves. Most vampires never realize how pointless and savage war truly is. You were smart enough to see the truth. Don't ever forget it." He didn't have to tell me. Looking around at the brutal savagery around us, I knew I would never forget this, even if I wanted to.

A vampaneze stumbled toward us. He was bleeding excessively from many wounds, but what shook me the most were his eyes. They had been gouged out, blood poured from the empty sockets down his cheeks mixing with tears. He was moaning, and it nearly broke my hard resolve.

Vanez caught him, carefully lowered him to the floor, and before I realized what he was doing, he had finished the vampaneze, quickly and mercifully. When he stood and faced me again, his face was grim. "But, painful as war is, sometimes it can't be avoided." He said. "We didn't seek this confrontation. Remember that later, and don't hold our aggression against us. We were forced into this."

I only nodded and continued to stare into the crowd.

"You should leave," Vanez suggested. "Return to the Halls and drink yourself senseless."

"I just might do that." I agreed. A few shots of bourbon might be just what the doctor ordered.

As I was departing, I spotted a face among the fighting that I recognized. A vampaneze face. He was the one who had wanted Kurda to kill me as well when they'd killed Gavner- Glalda. I froze for a moment. Sixteen different emotions popped up but they all cancelled each other out. I wanted to hate this man, and rip him to pieces. But the conversation I had just shared with Vanez was still fresh in my mind, and I found myself with conflicting emotions and thoughts. I decided to leave before I did something I would regret, but a crowd of vampires was blocking my path. They were surrounding an injured vampaneze, and were taunting him before they closed in for the kill. I was disgusted by their actions. I don't remember doing anything, but eyewitnesses later reported that I had drawn one of my throwing knives and used it to kill the vampaneze. I did remember the angry looks of the vampires whose fun I had ruined, and the knife protruding from the neck of the vampaneze as he quickly bled to death.

I turned and looked for another way out of the cave, before the vampires started yelling at me, and that was when I spotted Arra Sails stepping forward to meet the challenge of Glalda. Two vampires lay dead at his feet, but I knew that would do little to deter Arra.

"Prepare to die, worm!" She yelled, throwing her chain at him.

He flicked aside the metal and laughed. "So vampires send women to do their fighting now?" He sneered.

"Women are all the vampaneze are fit to face," Arra retorted. "You are not worthy of facing men and dying with honor. Imagine the disgrace when word spreads that you perished at the hands of a woman!"

"That _would_ be a disgrace," he agreed as he lunged with his sword. "But it won't happen!"

Their banter stopped and they began to trade blows. I was surprised that they had exchanged as much bater as they had- vampires had no use for words when it came to fighting. Verbal insults didn't get anything done, vampires were more interested in physically fighting than dancing around like movie stars throwing out catchphrases.

Glalda may have been surprised to face a woman, but he treated her with wary respect, not wanting to underestimate her. Arra, on the other hand, was reckless. She took needless risks and left clumsy defenseless gaps. My plans to leave the cave and get mad-stinkin'-drunk were dashed. I wanted to stay and watch Arra's fight with Glalda to the end. She was one of the many good friends I had made here at Vampire Mountain, and I didn't want to leave until I knew she was safe.

Mr. Creplsey had also stopped to watch Arra's fight. He was quite a distance away, separated from her by a crowd of vampires and vampaneze. He also hadn't seen me yet. "Arra!" He yelled. "Do you need any help?"

"Not I," she laughed swinging her chain at Glalda's face. "I'll finish this fool off before you can say-"

She was cut off when Glalda brushed aside her chain and thrust forward at the opening he'd created. The tip of the blade buried deep into Arra's stomach and he twisted the metal.

_A.N.: I wish that I could be more consistent with my updating. It you are wondering why I take so long to update, I have a simple reason for that. I procrastinate. A lot. In the next chapter, the deviation begins_


	16. Chapter 16 A Dying Friend

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

I have to apologize for a few things.

The most obvious one first: Being that I have taken so long to update. On top of starting school and having the system pile on the homework, I have hit a sort of writers block, and though I may find the time to work on the stories, every time I sit at my computer preparing to write up another chapter, my mind draws a blank. Which leads me to my next apology-

Being that I am sorry that my chapters are starting to strictly follow the book. As I may have mentioned somewhere before, I have reached a point in the actual plot where I am trying to deviate into my own AU.

On top of everything I still have my own life and problems to work out and around, so, I hope you can forgive me for these (and anything else I forgot to mention) and know that I have not given up on this story. Just maybe on myself a bit.

Please remember to leave a review on this chapter to let me know what you thought of it, and also to let me know you care. (sxephil anyone?)

Finally, I want to thank those of you who take the time to read this- most of you will not (shame on you!) But that is all fine and dandy… I never read these messages either.

oOo

Time seemed to move unbelievably slow as I watched him twist his blade into her stomach. At the sight of the blood I could almost hear the sickening squishing noise of Arra's blood pulsing out of the gaping-

Ignoring everyone else around me, I charged Glalda. He was busy pushing Arra's stunned form off the tip of his blade- letting her fall unceremoniously to the floor- to notice the attack. By the time he looked up from her to see me, my foot connected with the side of his head. It rolled sharply to the right, and as gravity pulled me back to the floor of the cave, I swiped out with Gavner's knife.

Glalda, however, recovered quicker that I anticipated, and sloppily blocked the blade with his own, though still stumbling back. He regained his footing just as my own feet landed, and by the time I was standing up strait he was already swinging his sword. I did my best to block or dodge his attacks, but he was swinging at me faster than I could get out of the way, and every time our blades clashed, every bone in my body ached from the force behind each thrust. I was afraid the knife would break soon and I needed to move before I was forced into a defense only stance.

He took a wide swing at my stomach, so I ducked and rolled to the side, landing back on my feet. He turned around to face me again, but I had already leapt over his head before he could swing. My feet landed on his shoulders and before I could decide if I really wanted to do what I was about to- I grabbed his chin in one hand, and with the other, stabbed the light dagger into his chest, piercing his heart.

Glalda went down, dragging me with him, and didn't die at right away, or as quietly as the first one I'd killed. He convulsed, gurgling as he tried to say something. He clambered over me, trying to get to his feet- his eyes searching for his sword- but his legs quickly gave out and he landed on top of me. The handle of the knife almost speared me, but I managed to twist out of the way of it. When he stopped moving altogether, I rolled his body off and scooted as far away as I could. As I started to stand up, I turned and took a moment to study him. His expression was almost like Gavner's had been- surprised, annoyed… afraid.

I reached down and closed his eyelids, then made the death's touch sign. "Even in death may you be triumphant," I whispered, feeling a strange sense of closure, and guilt.

I spun on my toes and dashed back to where Arra was lying, ducking an axe and two spears on the way. She was in bad shape. When she tried to get up, I held her down, making her press her hands into the wound. There was so much blood.

"Will I… die?" She gasped through clenched teeth.

I stared at the gaping wound in her stomach and started shaking my head. "N-no, we just need-" She grabbed my hands and glared at me.

"_Will I die?_" She barked, though with effort.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, my gaze turning back to the pool of blood gathering beneath us. "Maybe."

She sighed and lay back against part of the floor. "At least I will not die unavenged. You fight well, Lily Shan. You are a true vampire. Or should I say… Lily Crepsley?"

I raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. But before I could question her, The orange-haired man himself appeared next to me. He examined Arra worriedly, rubbing spit around the edges of the cut to stop the bleeding. "Does it hurt?"

"Talk about asking… stupid questions!" she gurgled.

"You always said I had a talent for putting my foot in my mouth." He smiled.

"Crepsley…" I whispered. He didn't look away but I knew he was listening. "…Now, I'm not saying it's just a flesh would, but… if there's any chance- even in the slightest- we have to act now."

"You want me to… leave, before it's even over?" Arra gasped.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll stand in. For _both _of you." I placed my hand on Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. "Please get her some help?" _Please-please-please-please-please…_

It took all of a half of a second for Mr. Crepsley to make his decision, scoop Arra up into his arms, and turn to make his way out. I followed close behind in case any of the vampaneze tried to attack them, but it seemed that the remaining ones were being cornered. I watched as two vampaneze who had been fighting back-to-back made a run for the exit. A group of vampires moved in and cut them off, Vanez Blane among them. They were caught but one of the vampaneze threw a dagger in desperation. It flew straight at Vanez, who whipped his head back only a second too late. It grazed over his nose and the tip of the blade caught his one good eye. Blood spurted and ran down his cheek and I could tell by his scream, that he was now completely blind.

Miserably I looked around as I followed Crepsley, weaving through bodies and discarded weapons on the floor. Streak was chewing on the head of a vampaneze who was only barely alive, putting up a feeble fight. One of the other wolves was helping Streak finish the job. I looked for the other hot-blooded canine, and found him lying dead, belly ripped open, guts sliding out onto the floor, and a viscous snarl frozen on his dead face.

"Lily?" I heard Arra whisper form in front of me.

"Yes?" I called.

"Do you remember… when I beat you, on the bars?"

"Of course!" I laughed, momentarily forgetting the chaos around us. "One of the best days of my life!"

"You put up… a good fight."

"Not good enough," I chuckled. "I still have a ways to go."

She coughed hard, I couldn't see her, but I imagined that she was coughing up a lot of blood. "Don't let them kill her, Larten!" She said. "I was one of those… who insisted on her death… when she failed the Trials. But tell them I said… she should be spared…"

I didn't hear the rest. Mr. Crepsley had exited the tunnel by then. Getting Arra the help she needed.

oOo

Hours later, after every vampaneze had either died at the hands of a vampire, or by the stakes in the Hall of Death, and when the bodies had been cleared away by the Guardians of the Blood, I stood in the tunnel where so many had died. The entire floor was red with blood, footprints leading out for a few meters from the exits. It was almost silent now, save for the echoing of blood dripping all around me. But my ears were still ringing from the screaming that had lasted for so long. I felt sick and miserable- I even wanted to cry. I couldn't though.

"Mind if I join you?"

Glancing up, I saw that it was Seba Nile, limping badly from a wound he received during the fight.

"Not at all." I replied, my voice quiet. Tired.

We stare around silently at the crimson soaked cave, before I decided to break the silence. "Did you hear about Arra?"

"Yes."

"Is she still…?"

"Arra Sails is a strong vampire. She is still holding on." Silence again.

"This was all so stupid." I said. "A stupid fight fought by stupid people."

"Arra did not think so." Seba said. "She may have given her life for this 'stupid fight'. Others gave theirs too."

"That's what makes it stupid!" I exclaimed. "We didn't have to corner them like sheep for the slaughter. We could have just driven them off."

"If I remember correctly," Seba said, "it was _your_ novel idea regarding the spiders which paved the way for our attack."

"Thanks for reminding me." I said bitterly, becoming silent again. _And just like that, I feel worse than before._

"You must not take it to heart," Seba said. "Fighting is our way. It is how we judge ourselves. To the uninitiated this might look like barbaric bloodbath but our cause was just."

"You can still judge yourself without having to kill others, or even _be_ violent." I contradicted.

"…That is true." He agreed after a moment. "But the vampaneze were plotting our downfall. It was us or them. You know that better than anyone- you were there when they killed Gavner Purl."

My stomach twisted into knots. "I know," I sighed. "I'm not saying they didn't deserve it- not all of them did anyway-" My mind replaying the death of the young vampaneze that I'd killed. He'd been so scared. He didn't deserve any of what we did to them. Whatever I had been planning on saying next was forgotten as the memories of people dying replayed in my mind. _It was all my fault._

"Why were they even here anyway?" It was a rhetorical question (I didn't expect Seba to actually know the answer) but being old and wise, he still had a reply.

Shrugging, he replied "Doubtless we will unearth the truth once we have had a chance to interrogate the survivors."

"They'll be _tortured_." I said.

"If that is what you want to call it." He replied bleakly.

I thought about this for a moment, only to find that now I had even more unanswered questions. "Fine. We torture an explanation out of them to find- what? Maybe they attacked for the hell of it? Just for the shits and giggles. So we can just give ourselves a pat on the back and move on?"

"I do not believe that the vampaneze would attack without a legitimate reason." He contradicted my words, but I knew he was right.

"Which leaves that." I huffed. "They attacked for a different reason."

"Such as?" Seba asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea how the vampaneze think or what makes them tick. The point is, neither does anyone else. This attack? It came as a surprise to everyone, did it not?"

"It was unexpected." He agreed. "The vampaneze have never attacked us this aggressively before- even when they split from our clan, they only cared about establishing their own society, not undermining ours."

"So then, _why_ did they do it? What purpose did thirty vampaneze have to serve in Vampire Mountain? …Do you know?"

"No." He replied simply.

"Right there!" I said, "You don't know, I don't know, the Princes don't know." I turned to face him, locking eyes with him. "I know hindsight is twenty-twenty-" He didn't seem to understand what that meant but I continued anyway. "Shouldn't someone have _asked_? Did no one _think_ to ask? We stormed down here and tore them to pieces, and there wasn't a single second where someone had the thought to find out _why_. …we were like beasts."

"There was no time for questions." Seba insisted, but I could tell something in my words was troubling him.

"Maybe not _now_," I half agreed, running a hand over my scalp in exasperation. "But what about six months ago? A year? Ten? Was Kurda the _only_ person who ever tried to contact the vampaneze and understand them? Why did nobody help him- No! Why weren't attempts made to befriend the vampaneze? This all could have been avoided, so easily too."

"You are commending Kurda Smahlt?" Seba asked distastefully.

"No." I almost growled. "What Kurda did… I can't forgive that. He betrayed us, and there's no defending that. What I mean is: if _we'd_ made the effort to mend the bond between the clans- if we just got to know the vampaneze, perhaps there wouldn't have been a need for him to betray us. I think maybe we somehow forced his hand."

"Your way of thinking puzzles me," Seba said. "You are more human than vampire, I suppose. In time you will learn to see things our way and-"

"No!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. "I don't want to see things your way. Your way is the _wrong_ way. I admire the strength, honesty and loyalty of the vampires, and I do want to fit in as one. But not if it means I have to abandon myself to stupidity. Not if it means I have to turn a blind eye to wisdom and common sense. I don't want to _have_ to go through another night like this one just because my leaders are too proud to sit down with the vampaneze and work out their problems."

"It might have been impossible to work out their differences." Seba noted.

"How can we know that for sure? The effort should have been made. The Princes should have tried."

Seba seemed to consider my words for a moment before shaking his head wearily. "Perhaps you are right. I am old and stuck in the past. From where I stand, today's battle was savage, but no worse than a hundred others I have witnessed over the course of my centuries.

Having said that, I must admit that the world has changed. Perhaps it is time for us to change too." He smiled. I didn't. "But who will lead us out of the darkness of the past?" He continued. "Kurda was the face of our future. He, perhaps, could have altered our ways of thinking and living. Now that he has shamed himself, who will dare speak up for the new world and its ways?"

"I don't know," I sighed, sinking to the floor again. "But somebody should. If they don't, nothing will change and todays disaster will only be repeated…. over and over until one of us wipes out the other."

"Heavy thoughts." Seba sighed, then stood and massaged his injured left thigh. "However, I did not come to discuss the future. We have a more immediate and less troubling decision to make."

"…less troubling.. What do you mean?"

He pointed to the floor behind us and I turned to see that Madame Octa was behind us. Next to her was the spider with the light grey spots on his back.

"Many of our eight-legged friends were squashed in the fighting." Seba said. "These were among the survivors. They could have slipped away with the rest, but they remained, as though awaiting further orders."

"I think he's sweet on her." I noted with a small smile.

"Most certainly." Seba agreed. "I do not think spiders know love as we do, but he remained by her side throughout the fighting , and did not leave when she decided to stay."

For a moment we sat in silence, regarding the arachnids. "Yeah," I sighed, drawing out the "yeh" sound. "If it's not "love" it is, at the very least, a deep infatuation."

"I think they wish to couple." Seba agreed.

I chuckled at the thought of Madame Octa walking down an isle in a tiny white dress, Mr. Crepsley waiting at the end to give her away. "You think I should put him in her cage?" I asked.

When I was a kid I had always wanted a pet tarantula, but my parents wouldn't let me. Mom was scared of spiders! _Maybe if they had let me, I wouldn't have tried to steal Madame Octa from Crepsley. _…But then I would never have become a vampire, too. She may have been the reason I was standing here now, in Vampire Mountain.

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of freeing her, so that she could make her home with him. I am opposed to the captivity of wild creatures, execpt where strictly necessary."

"Let her go?" My stomach became uneasy. "What if she bites someone?"

"I do not think she will." he said. "With all the mountain tunnels to pick from, it is unlikely that she will choose to set up home where people might intrude."

"What if she breeds? Gives rise to an army of venomous spiders?"

"I doubt it." Seba smiled. "Even if she could breed with Ba 'Halen's spiders, her offspring would probably be no more venomous than their fathers."

I considered the thought for a moment.

oOo

Later I returned to my cell with Octa's empty cage in hand.

We had thought to ask Mr. Crepsley first, but I figured he had more important things to worry about, and I also felt that he wouldn't actually mind. Besides, if he did, she was still in the mountain, so I could always retrieve her. Setting her cage onto the floor by the door, I fell face first into bed, fully clothed and bloodstained, and still patched with flour. I slept soundlessly through the night, and into the morning.

When I woke up it was quiet everywhere. When I opened my eyes, I forgot for a moment where I was, expecting to see snow and trees. Instead I was staring up at the cold hard stone of the ceiling. Harkat was awake and waiting for me to get up.

"I heard you killed… two vampaneze." He said handing me a bucket of cold water, a towel, and some clean clothes similar to the ones I had worn before I ran away. I only nodded in reply, taking the bucket and washing off the dried blood.

"The vampires would… not let me… join in. I was glad, in a… way. I do not enjoy… the thought of killing."

"It wasn't really all that great." I sighed as I finished cleaning myself up.

"Was it awful?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"You don't… have to then."

I nodded, giving him a small smile before dunking my head into the bucket and cleaning my head and shoulders. Harkat's face didn't really have the muscles to make expressions, but what could have passed for a sad look came upon his face when I asked him about Mr. Crepsley.

"He is with… Arra. He is refusing to… leave her side. Seba is with him… trying to comfort him."

I started to dry myself off. "Is she… is she still…"

"She lives… for the moment." He answered.

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" I asked but before Harkat could reply a voice in the door answered for me.

"For the moment, I am fine. But Arra has requested your presence."

I looked up to see Mr. Crepsley in the doorway of my cell. He literally looked sick with worry, and a knot formed in my stomach. "Maybe you will talk to her instead?" He asked.

"Of course." I immediately answered. After I finished getting dressed, I followed Mr. Crepsley out and into the tunnels to speak to a dying friend.

oOo

_A.N.: Please leave me a review, and I will try to post sooner._


End file.
